Let Me In
by TheSleepingPhoenix
Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her. " I wouldn't have left her like you did!" Rated T for language. Set in New Moon, after Edward leaves obviously. Em/B. Both Emmett/Bella pov. SEQUEL, Let Me Go is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her. **

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Alice and Jasper are back from their hunt. Do you want to head out and drain a couple of caribou? Alice told me there was more than enough for us feed on for a year out here," He heard a voice say, chuckling near him.

Emmett looked up from the book he had been lazily reading, and stared into the eyes of the beautiful blonde Rosalie, that was his wife. She stood at the door their bedroom with her arms folded over her chest, a small smile on her lips.

They had arrived in Alaska three months ago to live with Denali Coven, after their departure from the small town of Forks, Washington.

It had been three months after Bella Swan's eighteenth birthday party, where they were all supposed to have a good time.

She had already received her presents from Rosalie, Jasper and himself- a car stereo that would no doubt add '_panache'- _as Alice put it- to her poor excuse of a vehicle.

Edward had gotten her some cd with a recording of the songs he had played on the piano for her- a gift in Emmett's opinion was a little dense, considering there were a million other things he could have gotten her since they were practically rich; not to mention most girls liked getting stuff like jewelry or perfumes.

But then again, the Bella Swan he had come to partially know, wasn't like other girls.

Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were the last to give her their present- a pair of plane tickets for her and Edward to visit her mother for a the weekend.

A paper cut on her finger appeared as she struggled to get around the wrapping- and all hell broke loose.

" Yeah, sure," He replied grudgingly, and tossed the book onto the bed next to him, rising from the bed.

" Are you okay?"

Emmett saw the concern in her deep dark eyes as she asked this, and quickly took her hand. He nodded his head a little, clearing his throat.

" I'm fine. Let's go,"

**ooOoo**

Emmett drained what had to be the tenth caribou that afternoon, dropping its carcass to the ground. He removed the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his black sweater, just as Rosalie approached him from behind. He felt her wrap her legs around his torso, as well as her arms around his neck, and turned his head slightly to receive a kiss on his cheek.

" That has to be the hundredth caribou you've sucked dry today. What an animal," She purred into his ear.

He hadn't been thinking clearly, not since earlier that morning. As he hunted and fed off of the animals of the tundra, he couldn't help but think of the small, frail brunette back in Washington. He didn't know why she was on his mind- she shouldn't have been; not the way he was thinking of her.

She was hurting- he knew that much. Edward broke it off with her and announced to the family that it would be best to leave Forks immediately- that it was for Bella's own good. But for some reason, Emmett couldn't help but think differently.

Was leaving Bella back there the best thing to do?

" I guess I'm just..really hungry today," He replied stiffly, and Rosalie released herself from him, staring at him. Emmett averted his eyes away as she looked at him with those same concerned eyes as before- only now they were more aggravated than anything.

"Tell me what's wrong Emmett. You're never like this! God, did I do something to make you upset?" She implored, distress evident in her voice.

Emmett sighed. "No...it hasn't nothing to do with you Rose,"

"Then what is it?" She pressed, taking his hand in hers.

" I've been... thinking about Bella,"

" What?" She asked increduously, the words seemed foreign on his lips.

" I've been thinking about Bella," He repeated. " I don't think.. leaving her was the right thing to do,"

Rosalie gawked, placing her hands on either of her hips. He knew Rosalie would be furious- but frankly he figured he didn't really care. He would rather her know now, than leave her completely in the dark. She deserved to; she was his mate after all.

" You can not be _serious_ Emmett,"

" She has to be _broken_ right now Rose. I mean the guy she fell in love with left her for good; even the people she was starting to get to know as family. Do you really think leaving her was the best alternative for Jasper's mistake?"

Rosalie fumed, folding her arms over her chest. " That's not _our call_ to make. Edward did what he thought was best. The human is safe now, and soon she'll forget all about Edward and the rest of us,"

" It's not _that_ easy Rosalie. _You_ of all people should know what it's like to feel alone like that," Emmett turned away from her as he caught the surprised expression on her face, prepared to leave.

" W-Where are you going?"

" To talk some sense into Edward,"

**ooOoo**

" Where's Edward?" Emmett demanded to short strawberry blonde standing by the front door- a taller platinum blonde stood at the right of her, chuckling before she turned her attention to the muscular vampire.

" Still sulking upstairs in his bedroom. Even when I did my best to cheer him up, he still wouldn't bulge," The shorter vampire, Tanya replied, rolling her golden orbs.

He snorted. She of all people _would_ try something like that. She was attracted to Edward even before they settled in Forks-but he never showed the same feelings.

" Why do you ask Emmett? Is something the matter?" Tanya's older sister Kate inquired thoughtfully, her eyes averting to where his blonde mate should have been.

He stalked past them both, and with his inhuman speed, dashed through the house and up the stairs to the room Edward had been given. Pushing open the door, he saw his brother sitting on the bed, his face in his hands as he hunched over. Edward looked up then, and looked into his brother's eyes with a painful expression.

Before he could even question why Emmett had barged into his room, Emmett interrupted him.

"You _need_ to go back to Bella,"

"You... you know I can't do that,"

" She needs you Edward. She _loves_ you. Leaving her was just about the _stupidest_ thing you could have done,"

Emmett noticed the pained expression had darkened now, into one that was of anger.

Of guilt.

" Trying to_ protect_ her. Her family and friends. Give her the freedom of living a normal and healthy human life, is not stupid!"

" I love her, you know that! Jasper lashing out like that was a wake up call for me. It showed me just how much of a danger we are to her, and I'm not about to risk getting her _killed_ to be with her,"

Edward rose from the bed and glared into his eyes. "Where is this coming from Emmett?"

" Do you _honestly_ think it's going to stop? Just because we left doesn't mean she's going to stop being a danger magnet! She's even more vulnerable now than ever; an easy target to anyone, any _vampire_ to kill!"

Edward lashed out at Emmett and forced him into a wall. He gripped his neck forcefully with one hand while he held his other at his side. Emmett glared at his older brother as he pinned him- unharmed, but more irritated at the fact that he was being more shallow and ignorant than logical.

" It's _better_ this way! Why can't you see that?" Emmett watched the door thrust open, as the rest of his family poured in, with the exception of Rosalie and the Denalis.

" Let him down Edward," Carlisle demanded, but Edward didn't listen. He searched his eyes, wanting to know this reason behind all of this.

Emmett kept his mind occupied with an image of he and Rosalie hunting to block Edward from reading his mind, and that only angered Edward even more.

" Please Edward, stop this!" Alice pleaded.

Emmett shoved the bronze-haired man away from him, sending him hard onto the floor, leaving a dent in the middle. He looked around, realizing they all had obviously heard every word that was said. He rolled his shoulders and glared at the vampire that was now on his feet, clenching his hands at this sides.

" If you fucking _loved_ her, you wouldn't have left her alone like that! _I_ wouldn't have left her like you did!" He spat-sick of his brother's pleas to try to get him to understand his perspective.

He left the room immediately, towards he and Rosalie's. He grabbed his traveler bag that he barely touched when he got there and hoisted it over his shoulder, but not before he noticed Esme and Carlisle come into the room.

" Emmett-"

" I'm leaving, so don't try and stop me,"

" Emmett, please be_ reasonable_ about this. I know you may not like the fact that we left Bella behind, but if Edward think-"

" _Edward_ isn't right in the head, because if he were, he would have considered all the hell he was going to put her through if he left,"

He was leaving, and that was the end of it.

He was going back to Forks, Washington; and he was going to look after the small and clumsy brunette he had come to know, as Bella Swan.

He didn't turn back, not even when his family, and finally Rosalie had tried to confront him.

If his family wasn't going to support him on the matter than he might as well dismiss them of the title.

But that didn't matter now; all that mattered..was getting back to Bella.

**ooOoo**

He arrived in Forks no later than two days, traveling on foot- and went straight to her house. It hadn't been hard to find. He remembered riding there with Edward to pick her up- when James had been after her and Edward requested he assist him.

The problem was, he didn't even know if she were there or not. From the looks of it, her police chief dad wasn't, and her rusty-looking orange truck was no where to be found. He groaned then, realizing she must have been at school, seeing as he did get there early in the afternoon.

That's when he noticed the truck pull up on the side of the curb. He stood there motionless as she parked- not realizing he had been standing in her driveway. He watched her slam the door forcefully, and round the truck to the back, prepared to walk up the path to the front door; holding her bag in her hand.

When she caught sight of him- she dropped her bag to the ground, dumbfounded.

" E-Emmett? W-What are you doing h-here?" She looked even more frail than before. He almost couldn't recognize the brunette in front of him already, even if it were only a couple of weeks. She looked afraid- fragile, like she would break at any moment.

Emmett took a step forward. "I came to see you,"

He was in front of her in less than a second then as she stared, and looked down at her with saddened eyes. The ones that bore into his almost broke his still heart.

" W-why?" She choked, her eyes already watering.

He was right. Edward's decision to keep her safe was not only stupid, it wouldn't even be effective. She would be back in Forks, sulking and crying every second of the day- her energy would drain from her body sooner or later.

And it would only be a matter of time before she would give up on herself completely- he just knew it.

He embraced her then, wrapping his arms tight around her to let her _he_ cared.

_He_ wasn't going anywhere.

She didn't struggle, or even pull away; just stayed in that position sobbing then as he held her. He squeezed his eyes shut,as if he could feel exactly how she felt at that moment. She was in pain; she needed someone there for her, and he wasn't about to let his brother's decision ruin her.

" He's ...he's r-really gone i-isn't he?" She sobbed in his chest, and he held her tighter, resting his chin on her hair.

" Yeah...but I'm here,"

* * *

**Author's Note: My second attempt at a Emmett/Bella story! As you can see, this is set in New Moon, after Edward left Bella!**

**Want to see how this story unfolds?**

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

"_ Bella_,"

"_ Shit... I didn't expect her to pass out like that, and so easily,"_

_" Come on Bella, please be alright,"_

Her eye lids fluttered open at the sound of her name, and found herself staring at a white ceiling. She blinked her eyes and averted them instinctively to her surroundings, and as she started to recognize some of her possessions, she realized she had somehow gotten into her bedroom.

And she was laying on her _bed_.

She racked her brain, trying to remember how she got there in the first place, and then it all clicked.

Emmett... She was with Emmett before this.

" Glad to see you're awake now," She jerked her head to the right of her and saw the said muscular vampire sitting next to her, facing her in one chairs she kept in her room. Groaning a little as a headache started to come on, she clamped her hand over her forehead, sitting up and resting her back against the bedpost.

Seconds later the headache wore off, and Bella breathed relieved. As if she weren't in enough pain already.

" I'm sorry if I hugged you too hard. But honestly Bella, I didn't think you'd faint," He explained with a small, but amused smile on his lips, but Bella could tell there was worry behind those golden eyes that stared back at her.

She couldn't even find herself to really speak after that. Sure, she was embarrassed that she had fainted into his arms after breaking dawn, but she was even more in shock than anything that he had even come back.

She didn't think_ any_ of the Cullens would come back to Forks, not after what Edward had said to her that day before he left her to look after herself.

_Edward_...

It just seemed so_ surreal_. Seeing a Cullen for the first time again after a few months.

She sucked in a deep breath and pinched the skin on the small of her thigh to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_No_, she wasn't.

Emmett was really here.

" I-I did faint...didn't I? God, I'm sorry Emmett, I was just...just-,"

" You were _overwhelmed_ Bella. You don't need to apologize, I _get_ that. It happens," He trailed off, and Bella's face began to flush as he stared. He was observing her now, and that moment she wanted nothing more than to shield herself from him some how, even if she were fully dressed.

He wasn't _staring; _ogling at her body per say, but how much she had to have changed over the course of those few months. He would notice, she realized, how thin she was now; even more thin than she was before. How her skin and paled so much that she looked more similar to a vampire in that department than anyone.

The small purple bruises under her eyes, courtesy of the sleepless nights she endured, whenever a nightmare or cruel thought evaded her already distraught mind.

That she was ultimately falling apart- he would notice that. Even a _human_ could see that.

A few months in and she had already turned into a walking, barely breathing zombie.

" How... have you been?" He asked her slowly then, and Bella sighed, running a hand through her matted mahogany mess. She looked down at her hands as they now lay in her lap. Did he really have to.. ask that? She knew he was only concerned for her, she understood that, but it was hard for her to talk about it.

Even more so to a person that was supposed to be long gone by now.

" I-I've been better... You?" She vaguely replied. She blinked her eyes a few times to rid away the sudden wetness that had flooded her pupils.

" Alaska... was getting a little too stuffy for my tastes, I needed a break from it, you know?"

Bella nodded stiffly, but there was an edge to his voice that told her that wasn't the only reason he came, that maybe that wasn't really the reason at all.

" _I came to see you_,"

" The others... _Rosalie_... they're not here?" Bella inquired next, even though she had already known the answer. It was made apparent when he appeared in front of her house, alone.

He shook his head and looked away for a few seconds before replying. That confirmed it.

For a moment she noticed the muscles in his jaw clench, before it relaxed again. Did something happen between them?

Did they have a fight..or a disagreement?

" No.. I left on my own,"

Bella swallowed and opened her mouth to reply with the obvious question, but it was interrupted with a sound coming from downstairs. It took her a few seconds to realize it was the front door that had been slammed shut.

" Bells, I'm home!"

Her eyes averted to her closed bedroom door and back to Emmett, who was up on his feet in less than a second. He smiled at her understandably, and walked over to her window, sliding open the frame.

She jumped from her bed and looked towards the bulky vampire. His hand gripped the outside of the window as he crouched, ready to jump and instantly his skin glittered under the faint appearance of the sun. With a familiar lopsided grin, he met her eyes, and Bella stopped short.

" Thank you," She obligated, embarrassed to mention directly what she was talking about, but as he smiled and nodded, she figured he did.

"You don't have to thank me for that Bella. We're family, remember?"

"Bella? Is everything alright? Who are you talking to in there?"

She whipped her head to her bedroom door as her father spoke from the other side; quickly looking back to see if Emmett was still there.

He was gone.

Hurrying to the door, she swung it open, revealing a worried but suspicious Charlie.

"Hey..I'm fine I just.. kinda lost it I guess when I tripped over my chair. You know how... clumsy I am," She added with a slight chuckle, but it didn't seem to phase him at all. In fact, he looked as if he were starting to get agitated.

"Bella, we need to talk," Bella flinched at how urgent his voice seemed to be, and nodded quietly as she followed him down the stairs.

**ooOoo**

Charlie sat himself on the couch, and gestured Bella to do the same. She stiffly obeyed.

" Bella I-I'm starting to think that Forks isn't really a good place for you anymore. I think you should move back in with your mother in Phoenix,"

She didn't really know what to say to that... She didn't understand why he was doing this when it what she was going through wasn't affecting him.

Her mood and actions didn't change her performance in school. In fact, she was still a straight-A student, and she never broke her designated curfew; not that she went anywhere to break the curfew in the first place. And she still cooked meals for Charlie, even if she rarely touched hers.

In her eyes, she had done everything that was expected of her.

Bella opened her mouth to protest, but Charlie held his hand up. " Renee's more than happy to have you back, and she agrees with me when I say that this town is _literally_suffocating you Bella,"

Bella swallowed and averted her eyes from him. The disgust in his voice, made the confrontation even more unbearable to listen to.

" Dad...please," She pleaded, her voice cracking. " I don't want to leave Forks. And I don't want to leave _you_," She stared at father, in hopes that he would reconsider the thought. This time he had avoided looking into her eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Bella you _need_ to. As much as I hate to have to send you away, it will better for you. You _need_ to leave Forks, venture out to a city that has nothing but sunshine. Even the weather is darkening your mood. Ever since that_ boy_ left you, you've been dead to the world! Moping around everyday like you have nothing to live for? I can't.. stand to see you like this anymore,"

His eyes were soft for the first time in her presence, even as he yelled, and it was agonizing to imbibe.

She had tried her hardest not to show her distress to Charlie, she really did. She tried to be careful to avoid all signs of sullenness, moping included.

" I haven't been moping around." She retorted.

" You're right," He warily conceded. " Lifeless is a more concrete term. Moping is what a teenager or child would do in an ordinary situation, if they didn't get their way. Your behavior has been _beyond_ ordinary,"

Bella sighed, and tried to sound as reassuring and sincere as possible. " Dad I'm really sorry,"

She thought she was keeping Charlie out of her misery; but to think that Charlie himself had been suffering when he watched her, it made her effort all the more depressing.

"You don't need to apologize,"

" Then tell me what I need to do. I'll start...going out with friends if that's what you want me to do! I'll even call Jessica," She asserted, impatient.

Charlie shook his head, and that irked Bella.

" I don't want you to go out because you're trying to _show_ me that you're happy! I want you to _truly_ be happy! We both know Bella that as long as you live here, you're going to be anything but. No calls, no emails, no texts, no contact what so ever!" He paused, and inhaled sharply.

"I don't understand why you keep _waiting_ for him Bella," He said, his voice lowering now. " He's not coming back,"

"I'm not expecting him to," Bella muttered, but inside, she knew somehow Charlie had been right. Somewhere deep inside her subconscious, no matter how broken over Edward's departure she had been, she would always believe that some day...some day he would return to her; even say that the whole facade was a giant prank, and that the whole family had been in on it.

Disgusted, she got up from her seat. Charlie immediately started to call out to her but she ignored him.

She couldn't take anymore of the conversation, and already she felt herself start to break down again as she reached her door.

It was then that her mind flashed to that small, heartfelt moment in the driveway.

And she wanted nothing more than to be held like that again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Fourth Of July! How'd you like it guys?  
**

**Before I start praising you, I guess I'd ought to start apologizing for not updating sooner than I would have liked. You see, my laptop recently caught a weird virus( it was old anyway) so I haven't been able to update!**

**Holy fudge, it is official! You guys are effing amazing! To be honest, I had no idea I'd be getting so much as five reviews, but I got sixteen! And in less than two days! I just had to update soon, and with that, I hope you enjoyed this twice as long chapter in Bella's point of view!  
**

**Big thank yous to Emmyjazzyfinnloves61, psychovampirefreak, jessa76, angelina32, alex1998twilight, xxxroseooo, yawsummer, Ariella Jones, jasper100,tinkerbear10, lunjul, paulswolfgirl2355, and the guest reviewers for your lovely feedback! And to the crap load of alerts I received to for this story, as well as my other one.( which I will be updating soon!)  
**

**And if you go back to the first chapter and catch the reference in this once, you'll notice that I've changed the time lapse between the Cullens' departure and Emmett's return to be a few months in, instead of a few weeks; for the sake of the plot of course!  
**

**Anyways, if you've made it this far, I think you already know what I'm about to tell you!  
**

**You know what to do!  
**

**Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella stared hard into her bedroom mirror, wrapping her arms around her thin waist- as if to shield herself from the world.

She was even smaller than she was since Emmett's return to Forks, which had only been a few days earlier- she noticed, and sighed in exasperation.

" Bella? You ready to go?" She looked to her bedroom door, and pulled her shirt down over her stomach, and grabbed her backpack from the floor by her bed. With a quick look back, she opened and closed the door to her room, and hurried down the stairs. Charlie gave her a look as she descended the last stair as he stood at the front door, car keys in hand.

After that arguement between her and Charlie, Charlie finally agreed to let her stay in Forks- if she kept her end of the deal of reconnecting with the outside world. Even still, he told her he would drive her to and from school a few days out of the week- just to be on the safe side.

That irked Bella. She wasn't a child anymore- and he treated her as if she was some crazy person that couldn't be trusted handling her surroundings alone. But he wouldn't listen, no matter how much she would try to protest. Well, at least she was staying in Forks.

And with Emmett back in town..she was in no hurry to leave altogether. She still had so much she needed to ask him.

" That was the third time I had to call you Bella. Are you sure you feel up to going to school today?" He questioned. It wasn't a matter of being unsure. Charlie was just as aware of her condition as he had been when he pointed it out to her during their argument. She would never really feel up to doing anything, but sure- she would go, if it made her father happy- well, feel _decent_ in the least.

" Yes, and I'm sorry. I zoned out.. again," Charlie sighed, and opened the front door, letting Bella walk out in front of him. She slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door- leaning her head against the window after she strapped her seat belt around herself.

She knew Charlie wasn't pleased at all, with the way she was since Edward left, but at this point, it seemed almost impossible to feel otherwise.

She had no reason to be happy anymore- to feel alive. Even going to school wasn't the same. Even now, when she walked through those cafeteria doors, she couldn't help but anticipate that they would be at that same table on the other side of the room by the window- Alice waving her over, or skipping to her excitedly with only the latest gossip or opinions on outfits she brought for herself and Rosalie- even if Bella didn't care for the details as much.

Jasper would greet her with that warm smile that would make anybody feel welcome. Next to him would be the cold-hearted beauty Rosalie, with her usual intimidating scowl on her perfectly-shaped bow red lips, with Emmett at her side to make sure she didn't make Bella feel too uncomfortable.

And then came the love of her life, Edward Cullen - the boy she thought she could always call her knight in shining armor. His unmistakably heart melting crooked smile, deep topaz eyes, and melodious voice always did make her weak in the knees, and she couldn't help but smile whenever he called her over to sit beside him, embrace her in a gentle hug, or plant a chaste kiss on her cheek or the top of her forehead.

She could have stayed in his arms- next to him- within his presence, _forever. _It wasn't an irrational desire.

After discovering that true immortality did in fact coexist within humanity- with the 'living' proof being her own boyfriend and his family, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.

To be immortal, to be a vampire, and spend the rest of her life with the boy she cared so much about.

But in the end, who was she kidding herself. He was gone, and he was never coming back.

The love she thought was a mutual existence turned out to be a lie; he had never even loved her at all, from what he had confessed.

_"I promise you that this is the last time you'll ever see me,"_

_"I won't come back... I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like I never existed."_

_"Your human memories of me, my family, will fade in time. Mine of you will not, but unfortunately my kind is very easily... distracted,"_

And yet... her love for him still remained..just as strong.

**ooOoo**

**" **Bella, wait up!"

Bella whisked around behind her as she started to leave her locker, and found Mike running to catch up to her. He grinned cheekily as he stood huffing with his hands at his hips- face flushed, like he had just run a mile around the school track. Bella pressed her lips together at the clingy blonde. He never really was the athletic type, even with his thin statue.

"Hey...Mike. What's up?"

" Just wanted to walk my _favorite_ girl to her first class," Bella raised a brow at Mike's wriggled ones.

Her solemn state during those past few weeks practically drove everyone away from her- which included Mike, Jessica, and even Angela. Were they scared of her now that she proved to be a zombie in all the right aspects, Bella wasn't sure- and frankly, she was just to distraught to care.

It was even worse knowing it was because they felt _bad_ for her.

After everyone learned of the Cullens' departure from Forks altogether they immediately looked to Bella- the practically introverted, pale girl from Arizona- the _only_ one that had befriended the Cullen siblings; so much in fact, that people were starting to include her name with the omnipotent inhumanly perfect posse.

" Mike, you haven't spoken to me in weeks," Bella paused awkwardly. " What's_ really_ going on?"

Mike only smiled- but it looked just about as strained and unwieldy as his laugh afterwards. He stalked past her slowly then, and Bella immediately followed after him.

" Well?"

" Okay.. truth is," He said sighing, and turned to her. " I really miss you Bella. We all do, especially Jessica. I mean, all she talks about is how she no longer has anyone to share her 'gossipy bits' with, or ask for advice. You were like, her best friend since your first day of school, I mean all she talks about is you now, how you're more solemn and gloomy than usual with the Cu-"

" Okay Mike, I get it," Bella interrupted, not wanting to hear their name out loud; not to mention what Jessica said about her usual attitude kind of stung.

But I guess that was Jessica. She never had a problem speaking her mind, even if it did affect the other person.

" Still a touchy subject for ya huh? I guess I can understand that. I mean with your boyfriend's parents shipping him and his siblings off to some fancy boarding school in Italy and everything,"

Bella almost snorted at the reason, that was undoubtedly false- well to her knowledge at least.

Emmett had told her before he left his family back in Alaska, so Italy was definitely just a cover-up.

_Emmett.._

_"_Yeah, it's still weird..being apart from him," Mike stared at her. " So I guess you two aren't an _item_ anymore,"

Bella couldn't help but notice a tinge of happiness in that low voice of his.

" Nope," She swallowed. " He broke up with me that day before he left. You know how...long distance relationships can get," Bella trailed off she looked ahead. She froze then, in her tracks, eyes widened at the familiar face just a few feet away from her. She blinked, and he was still there, just as he had been in her driveway that day- and he was walking towards her.

When he finally approached them, Mike was the first one to recover.

" Hey, Emmett right? Aren't you supposed to be in that Italian boarding school?" He asked, stammering a bit. Emmett shrugged, after catching a glance at Bella, who was just as surprised as Mike to see him there. Mike almost seemed to be disappointed, even looked behind Emmett a couple of times.

Probably trying to see if his other adopted siblings were there with him, and more importantly, _Edward_.

"Let's just say I'm not as_ adaptive_ to the new school as the others were," He replied, then asked. " You mind if I finish walking Bella here to class?"

Bella's face flushed just as Mike's did. " No, n-not at all! Hey, I'll see you around Bella," He said hurriedly, and stalk past them both. Bella blinked again.

" Mike, wait!" He turned around stiffly, almost surprised that she had called after him.

" Tell Jessica to text me after school. Maybe we can...catch a movie or something tomorrow," She proposed, earning a small grin from Mike before he walked away.

" Jessica? That blonde chatterbox that use to sit with you at lunch?" Bella turned to Emmett, whose lips broke into that familiar huge grin Bella knew all too well.

She sighed.

"Charlie wants me to get out of the house, so I offered to make plans with her. She's really not all that bad once you get past the ranting,"

Emmett rolled his eyes. " Like I didn't have anyone else like that already to talk my ear off,"

They walked side by side, quietly then. The students passing by were already informing the other's of the bulky vampire's arrival. Bella couldn't help but notice that the guys, even the self-popular jocks made sure not to make contact with Emmett;while the girls that stood at their lockers or walked past them did everything in their power to get his attention.

But his eyes were either straight ahead of him, or flicking to Bella's.

" So..you're back in school,"

His eyebrows raised. " You don't mind do you?" He asked, amused- that lopsided grin on his lips. " I mean _someone_ needs to keep an eye on your clumsy existence. Who else will be there to catch you when you trip over yourself ?"

Bella couldn't help but roll her eyes. He still had his humor, even after all that had happened.

After leaving literally his entire family behind.

" I'm joking Bella, well half joking at least,"

She knew that, despite just how right his observation had been.

" Hunting for squirrels in the forest can get pretty boring after a while Bella. I needed a change of scenery too,"

"I don't mind, really I don't. It's actually...really great that you're back," She admitted, for the first time. She was telling the truth. She had grown fond of Emmett over the few months she had known him- after she got over his intimidating appearance. From her first visit to the Cullen mansion, to the baseball game in the field that day, even if it did end on a sour note.

She hoped it would stay this way- Emmett going to school with her, and staying in Forks.

She wouldn't be able to bear it... if he left her again.

* * *

** Author's Note: Oh my goodness! I am so very sorry to everyone that has been awaiting this chapter! So much has happened in these last weeks that has made updating my stories completely and utterly impossible- and add writer's block to that too!**

** Long story short... I moved to another city now that my mother and stepfather have separated, and now I have to adjust to an _entirely_ different environment and school! ( I know, TMI, but I figured you guys should know :)**

** But I'm back, and I'll try to update as soon as I can now that I'm able to even have access to the internet again, and I hope you'll continue to review and favorite this story!**

**And now, for the praises! Thank you so much to Hisuiko, MadisonLovesBSB, PiperMcLean351, InuNekoLexi, .xoxo( For some odd reason, your name always gets cut off. Sorry :/), jess****a76 , Lisha K, and a anonymous reviewer!**

**PS. If you were aching for a little Jacob in here, I can assure he will be making an appearance soon!**

**Anyways, y****ou all are very much appreciated, and I am very sorry I made you wait so long!**

**You know what to do! **

**Review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Emmett made his way towards Bella after school, as she stood sideways at her locker- retrieving a couple of course books to take home, he figured. He neared her just as she slammed the door shut, earning a small shriek and jump from the brunette. Her books immediately fell out of her hands, but he easily swiped them in one arm just as they were about to tumble to the floor.

" Boo,"

Grinning, he handed them back to her as she held her hands out, requesting them back. She pressed her lips into a line , a slight pink tint on her cheeks. Tucking her hair behind her ear she met his eyes, abashed at his sudden appearance.

" I-I didn't notice you coming,"

" I figured that much," He replied, knowing all too well, and they started walking towards the double doors leading to the school parking lot. Bella half-smiled- turning her face slightly as it reddened. Emmett couldn't help but grin, at how easy it had always been to startle or embarrass her. Not that the act itself was something to be proud of- but the way she always seemed to respond; actually proved to be kind of adorable.

Adorable?

Is that what he thought of her?

That was the last thing he needed to think of her right now.

" Can I walk you to your car?" He asked- figuring it would be harmless to do so. She nodded stiffly, eyeing him from the side. Emmett sensed her uneasiness and started to ask her if something was wrong, before she answered him, chewing on her bottom lip as she spoke.

" I mean I would let you, if it were even here," He raised a brow questionably.

" Charlie's been giving me rides to and from school lately, because he's worried I can't handle being behind the wheel,"She asserted, her brows furrowing. Emmett agreed with the man even if he weren't really acquainted with him yet.

Bella was absolutely in no way, shape or form prepared to operate any kind of machinery right now- aside from the fact that she was practically born to be undexterous.

Not after how broken he saw her that day he returned to Forks- something he had never been able to push from his mind.

She was just about as hopeless now than she usually was, but he wasn't about to admit that to her.

" Let me give you a ride," He said instead, and her small doe eyes widened a little. " T-That's really nice of you to offer Emmett but... he's going to be on the way here pretty soon and-"

" So we'll leave now and try to catch him at your house. If anything, I'd like to think he'd grateful, being the busy man that he is," He almost snorted at his own compromise. Grateful would be the last thing the police chief would be once he witnessed a Cullen being anywhere near Bella. She seemed to be contemplating this- and for those few short seconds, she looked as if she were going to yet again decline his offer.

" Emmett... I really don't think that's a good idea-"

" Everything will be fine, okay?" He assured her with a smile. She didn't return it, but nonetheless nodded her head. He led her to the second row of vehicles across from the main office and pulled out his keys from his front jean pockets, pressing the button to unlock the doors to his. When they finally reached his polished dark grey carrier he noticed Bella staring.

A new set of wheels was crucial when he had no source of transportation expect for the soles of his feet, and he'd be damned( Further, he should say) if he were to be running around on foot when he didn't have to. He had the money and clean credit to purchase one, so why not buy it? Of course, it would never be as valuable as his white Wrangler, but he knew he would warm up to it eventually.

Thick-padded chestnut colored seats, three-hundred twin turbo horsepower and sleek chrome- rimmed tires- what wasn't there to like?

He watched her hesitantly but sure enough, grab the handle to the passenger side and slip into the truck, closing the door beside her. Hearing her seat belt click as he slipped into the driver's seat, he put the key into the ignition, turning it slightly- and the engine roared to life. A startled gasp left Bella's mouth, and he cracked a grin at her.

" How do you like it?" He asked amused, as he pulled out of his parking space, and exited the parking lot. When he finally drove out onto the open road, he turned his head to look at the brunette sitting near him, to see her hands fidgeting in her lap.

" I'm sorry if it scared you Bella. Honestly, I should have warned you," He told her then, after coming out of his arrogant stupor.

" No, it's alright," She paused. " It looks elaborate . But I guess the Cullens were always known to be the expensive type,"

He chuckled a little; he knew it sounded more bleak than amused. " Yeah, I guess we were,"

A few moments went by and Emmett grew antsy at how silent it was. He leaned over a little and turned the knob to the stereo.

" You mind?"

" No- not at all,"

With a flick of his wrist, the music blares through the speakers, and he has to turn it down a little. He mumbled another apology.

" You listen to Van Gogh?"

Emmett blinked and chuckled. " Why does that surprise you? You didn't think a macho guy like me could handle instruments like this?"

" Well, not really. You just..don't seem like the type," She replied, stammering a little. He grinned and cocked his head towards her.

" Then you have _a lot_ to learn about me Bella Swan. I'm capable of _plenty_ of things," He added slyly. She blushed again.

He chuckled, looking to the left towards his window as he sped past the brunette's home. He had done that intentionally, obviously.

" So, how far is your house?"

" A-Actually Emmett, you just passed it," Her voice sounded a little startled, and her eyes were wide.

" Did I?" He asked, pretending to muse.

" Yes... wait.. tell me you didn't pass up my house on purpose Emmett,"

Emmett grinned cheekily. " Surprise,"

" What's... going on?" Bella pressed slowly, her eyes glued to his. He smirked.

" Simple. I'm taking you to dinner,"

* * *

**Author's Note: It's been soooo long, but I'm back! Hope you guys liked the new chapter! I really hope you do! A lot has happened during these last couple of months, so it's been hard to write. But as you know, my mum and step- dad have separated, and I've moved to another city with my siblings. I have also started my last year of high school in the new environment as well so it's taken me a while to adjust!**

**Anyways, I'm back now, and I'll try to update!**

**Also, I'd like to give big ups to TheIrishPixie( who is also helping me with this story) for the new story cover photo! It looks awesome!**

**Big thank yous for your patience and crap loads of alerts. Thank you to justaislinn, jessa76, PrincessB14, PiperMcLean351, Hisuiko, ashsum, and limezebra, for reviewing and I hope to hear from you and get more soon!**

**I know this chapter was on the shorter side, but I'll try to make the next one longer! And I'll try to update soon!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" You weren't kidding, were you?" Bella breathed as Emmett parked on the curb in front of a large, exotic-looking restaurant. The large, translucent windows displayed tables and tables of couples, wearing expensive-looking clothing and heavy jewelry- laughing and chatting, only making the atmosphere seem even more extrinsic.

" It's nice right? I passed it up a couple of times before and thought we could check it out. And from what I hear from the guests," He paused, listening in on the chatter through the windows.

" The food is exquisite," He finished jokingly, and exited the driver's side. He rounded the truck to Bella before she could get a grip on the handle and opened it for her. She softly thanked him and slid out of the truck, stumbling a bit when her feet touched the concrete. The more she grew used to the atmosphere, the more she realized this place seemed really familiar.

And then it clicked.

She had been to this restaurant before.

With _Edward_.

" It's not too much is it?" Emmett asked, sounding concerned. Bella averted her eyes to him and blinked, shaking her head. He must have noticed her stumble, well the stumbles she made weren't really considered to be reserved and unnoticeable. She reassuringly nodded her head, and faked a small smile, even though she was far from okay right now.

" No, it's fine, really. I'm actually really hungry too," She added, just to sugar coat the ever-growing lie.

He raised a brow at her. " You sure?"

She nodded. He smiled at her, then gestured for her to lead the way to the door. He kindly opened the door for her to step inside, and she did, almost hesitantly. She heard the door close and looked over to see him at her side again, and they walked to main booth where a blonde hostess had been seemingly awaiting their arrival from the moment they stepped in the door.

But when she gave Bella a once over, she frowned a little.

" Party of two, please," Emmett said, and the hostess nodded, glancing at Bella again, as she turned to the large book resting on a booth, flipping through a couple of pages.

" I assume you've made a reservation prior to coming here," She paused, arching a brow at the vampire. "No reservation, no service," She added, in a false enthusiastic sing-song voice.

" Cullen," He answered with a smirk. Bella whizzed her head towards him, utterly surprised; a jittery feeling in her stomach. He had_ planned_ this?

" Ah, here you are," She said finally, and snapped the book shut, and grabbed two menus. She stepped down from the booth and gestured down the small pathway to the other side of the restaurant.

" Come with me,"

Bella obediently followed, her eyes moving from Emmett's side to the floor every second. Emmett's voice brought her eyes to his again, and she swallowed, on the verge of having a meltdown. There was no way she could keep herself together, through all of this. It was already starting to get to be too much, and she hadn't even ate dinner yet.

" Are you _sure_ you're okay Bella," Emmett pressed thoughtfully as they strode. Bella nodded reassuringly for what had to be the hundredth time that evening.

When they arrived at the booth, they each took a seat- Bella nearest the window, and Emmett across from her. The hostess smiled one last time before she excused herself, saying that the waiter would make an appearance very soon. They thanked her, and Bella shrunk in her seat a little when the hostess snuck yet another glance at her before she left.

" If I didn't know any better, I'd say the hostess has a girl crush on you," He proposed with a smirk.

Bella's flushed, but didn't speak. She was too wrapped up in keeping herself together, she could barely get words to come out of her mouth normally.

" Either that, or she has a _serious_ staring problem. You know usually, _I'm_ the one that gets checked out the most. Almost everyone here seems to be interested in you,"

That definitely threw her off. Almost everyone else recognized her too? She hadn't noticed that.. Well this was a small town.

The hostess even seemed as if she recognized her. If so, it had to be from her last visit with _him_. If that were true, then she must have been thinking all kinds of thoughts about her now, and why _he_ wasn't here with her instead of Emmett.

That must have been why she had been giving her those odd looks. And apparently so has everyone else along with her.

Bella swallowed, and looked down.

" Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, his voice softer. The waiter arrived, saving Bella from having to poorly explain herself and she scrambled to get her menu to order. She wasn't really hungry- and definitely not after everything that was going on- but she chose something heavy- a plate of spaghetti and meatballs with salad on the side, and a tall glass of water.

Emmett ordered the same, but with a coke instead, and the waiter took the menus and left. It was almost amusing, how he actually ordered specifically like he was actually going to eat it. The food arrived just as soon as the waiter left and they thanked him in unison. Bella stared at her plate and picked up her fork, but never really started eating.

Her fork traced the outer lines of the intricate detailing of the plate, making small scraping noises as she went.

" When you said you were hungry, you weren't kidding were you?" He spoke suddenly, bringing Bella's eyes to his. She sighed.

" I'm sorry,"

" Can you _please_ tell me what's going on?" He pleaded then. Bella swallowed. She didn't like to see him worried like this- in fact, she never saw him like this. And it hurt worse, knowing she would have to explain that his kind gesture only brought unwanted memories of his brother. She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

" You've been like this ever since we got here. I mean, sure, I practically dragged you here, but-"

" I've... been here before," She confessed.

" That's why you're acting so strange?," He paused with a grin. " If you want we can find somewhere else to go,"

" With Edward,"

" _Oh_," He replied, his voice serious now- his eyes soft.

" That explains why that waitress was giving you those looks," He paused, and Bella nodded slightly.

" Bella, I'm _really_ sorry. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

" I didn't want to ruin anything. It would have just messed up the whole evening, because you would be concerned for me," She breathed, utterly embarrassed.

She knew her face was a hundred times redder then before now.

"Bella, I brought you here _because_ I'm concerned for you," Was his reply, and Bella's eyes widened a little. He sighed, resting his elbows on the table.

" I have to be completely honest with you Bella- you were a whole hell of a lot healthier-looking before all this mess started. Now you just don't look like your usual self. I mean lets face it- you look like skin and bones. You could use a good meal,"

She didn't like this at all- Emmett feeling sorry for her. But I guess if you saw her situation it would be hard not to. It would be stupid to think her thin statue would get past him. He was telling the truth- even she noticed the severe distortion in her frame with her distraught mindset. To her abnormally small arms and waist, to the sunken dents in her cheeks.

But it was hard to even eat when she felt so despondent; so miserable. At times, it were even hard to think straight.

" I...I appreciate what you're trying to do Emmett but-"

" Just _eat_ okay? Please, if not..for yourself then do it for me. I don't like seeing you like this, and neither should _you_," He interrupted. She obediently, but slowly picked up the thin piece of silver between her fingers and fiddled with it for a bit, before bringing it to the noodles plastered with red sauce, twirling it around. She met Emmett's eyes a couple of seconds before she brought the fork to her mouth, and finally consumed a forkful.

A shudder down her spine. That's what happened as soon as she took the first bite. It was the only one she had really taken for a couple of weeks, and the unfamiliarity of food slipping down her throat gave her a slight shock. Soon enough, as the food set into her stomach, she found herself wanting more, and ate another bite- this one bigger than the next.

And another.

She peeked at Emmett as she took a bite out of one of the tender meatballs to see he was fairly content now.

" Your cheeks are starting to puff up already," He commented, with a smile, and she blushed again as she swallowed. She finished her plate in less than five minutes and drank half of her glass of iced water. Without warning, Emmett pushed his plate towards her, nodding. Her eyes widened.

" I think I can handle skipping this meal. Go ahead," He gestured, and without blinking, she grabbed his plate and started eating.

When she finished, she downed her glass of water and sighed, wiping her mouth with her napkin.

" All finished?" She nodded sheepishly, and he called over the waiter to pay the bill. They left the restaurant then and he helped her into the truck before rounding towards the driver's side. Bella adjusted her seat belt, and leaned back into her seat as he started the engine. She watched him as he pulled out of his space at the curb and finally speed out onto the road.

She waited a couple of moments to speak. Finally, she asked him one of the million questions she had on her mind- the latter, growing on her list when they arrived at the restaurant.

" How did you get those reservations?"

He blinked a little, probably surprised that she asked that. But he had to have some kind of idea that she would question it. The situation had been rather odd.

" I made them...earlier in the year. They were for me and Rose,"

That surprised Bella, even though it should have. She was his _mate_, after all- there would have been no doubt in her mind the reservations were for the two of them. It was strange she never came up with that possibility on her own.

" I had made them earlier in the year, but we never got a chance to go. It would have been our second time going," He chuckled." We never ate, but Rose had grown quite accustomed to.. making fun of the other guests that dined there. It was something we both sort of bonded over when we weren't.. fighting or... you know, _fornicating_,"

She averted her eyes slightly to the window, her cheeks tinting pink, and heard him chuckle at her reaction. She knew it had to be hard though, being away from Rosalie. Bella never thought she would see that coming. Those two were inseparable no matter where they were. Wherever Emmett went, even when his eyes had been glued to a football game in the Cullen living room, Rosalie would be sitting right beside him, occupying her time with a fashion magazine in her perfectly manicured hands.

" I miss her, but I know that being _here_ is more important," He stated then, and Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing.

" Emmett, being with _Rosalie_ is more important. You're her _mate_. And you have _family _waiting for you. You shouldn't sacrifice your life just to...help me," She trailed off, answering one the questions she had had on her own. He had told her before, he came back to Forks for her. But being with his family, his wife, should have been his first priority.

After all, he shouldn't have anything to do with her. She was just the human his brother had started going out with. To be completely honest, they really didn't know too much about each other at all. She should have been the last thing on his mind when they left Forks. She wasn't _his_ responsibility to look after.

She wanted him here- sure. She enjoyed his company, and she was truthfully content with the fact that one of the Cullens had come back over the course of a couple of months.

Sure it would be hard coping on her own, but it would be better than feeling sorry for what Emmett had to go through while he was here.

" Bella, I knew what I was getting myself into when I got here. I knew I would be risking it- my life with my family; my relationship with my wife. I chose do this on my own terms, because I understood that going through something like this wasn't going to be easy on you. You were in love with him- and you were welcomed into our family. And then we just left- took off like none of that mattered,"

Bella swallowed, every one of his words weighing her heart. Just him mentioning Edward along with it made the pain even worse. It hurt to think about it, what could have happened and what no longer was. But at times it was hard not to.

" I couldn't let it end like that. Even though we never really got to know each other better, I can honestly say that I care a lot about you Bella. Too much for you to ruin yourself. Besides, I have _plenty_ of my life ahead of me,"

" Emmett please, as much as I appreciate you doing all of this, you're only giving yourself more of a burden than you should have to live with,"

He sighed then, looking over at her- his eyes weary. " I'm not leaving,"

Bella blinked in frustration and leaned back in her seat, chewing her bottom lip. She could only imagine how everyone else must have been feeling. And Rosalie. She had to be furious that Emmett had decided to leave her- a gorgeous blonde vampire with absolutely no flaws- who had been through nearly everything with him, for a weak, insanely- flawed human girl that couldn't walk to save her life .

She was never fond of her from the beginning, and now, all of this happened _because_ of her..

Just earlier, she had been looking forward to Emmett staying in Forks with her- but that was before, when she hadn't really thought too much of anything else.

When she had been close to sounding selfish.

No words were exchanged for the rest of the car ride home.

* * *

**Author's Note: As Emmett said in the last chapter, " Surprise!" I wrote all of this yesterday and finished in a couple of hours!**

** And I told you I'd make this chapter longer! I hope you enjoyed it! You guys really are awesome! I tried to update as soon as I could, so I hoped this made your day! Thank you soooo much for all of the alerts and reviews from jessa76, PiperMcLean351, doritotasticwizard, LittleSnidget, limezebra, PrincessB14, teamemmett1935, and Team- Sooric- Delena!  
**

**By the way, I'm not sure if Bella Italia( the name of the restaurant! It's real folks!) really does require reservations, but I decided to throw that in there for the drama! Hahaha, anyways, I have school again after Labor Day weekend so I am practically stoked for that.( note sarcasm)**

**How was your Labor Day weekend? What did you do? And also, if you are a Pretty Little Liar fan, how shocked were you when you saw that last snippet and discovered who the new A was?**

**I was utterly heartbroken.**

**Anyways, if you would like to see the next chapter...**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

He halted the car to a stop when he arrived in front of the white, medium- sized house with the all- too- familiar orange truck parked in the driveway. He ceased the ignition, peeking out of the other window to see the chief's blue cruiser parallel to the other vehicle. The lights through the windows on the left, and in the room upstairs showed that her father was indeed home from work, and probably freaking out about his daughter's whereabouts.

He sighed, turning the Bella- who had been quiet the whole ride there. She had been looking out the window, probably trying to figure out what to say to her father about tonight. He could see she was nervous, but wouldn't explain that to him- especially not now after their little spat. Her small pale hands fidgeted in her lap, and he noticed her face twitch a little as she bit her lip.

" You want me to walk you to your door?"

" He'll have a heart attack when he sees you," She paused. " It'll be better...if I just lied and bring Jessica into this somehow. He's understand then,"

" He doesn't even _know_ me, " He pointed out, releasing his seat belt from his torso- one of the silly props he had to use to enforce his humanity.

It was true. He had never met the infamous Charlie Swan a day in his life- but he had heard a lot about him from his family. He was the gruff and tough police chief that watched over Forks with an iron fist. The man who kept everything in order and the citizens in check- and he was friends or associated at least. with pretty much everybody in town- minus Emmett and his family.

Yeah, he never really seemed to like the _Cullens_ too much at all. Something about them being _too_ perfect- too flawless it was disturbing.

_And_ the fact that they could never be seen around town when it was sunny out.

Emmett could see why he would be suspicious.

And now he had them leaving his little girl behind with a _broken heart_ to add to his list.

" It won't take him too long to figure it out,"

" And how is_ that_?" Emmett asked, intrigued.

He really was interested.

" You look anything _but_ human. You Cullens are just _too_ perfect-looking- you stand out like a sore thumb about the rest of us bland and normal people. You practically charm and capture the interest of _everyone_ you meet. You walk around so agile and graceful, it's like you were born to walk on air- not to mention there are _very_ few people with honey-colored eyes in this town," Bella listed deftly, folding her arms over her chest.

" Let's not leave out the part about the blood-drinking," Emmett replied, a smirk on his lips- and the brunette stared at him with a blunt expression on her face, already furrowing her brows in annoyance. He couldn't help himself- adding humor to the conversation; it was one of the things he knew how to do best. Besides, it had been directed towards Bella herself. He was hoping it would diminish her tense demeanor- if not just a little.

" He doesn't need to see you Emmett, not right now," She paused as she kept her eyes on the charcoal dashboard of the interior.

"Not when he's already had so much to deal with," From the sound of her voice and the glossy look in her eyes, he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

" This isn't your fault," Emmett argued softly- turning his head to look at her. She didn't meet his eyes- only sat there, still.

" _None_ of this is Bella, is your fault. You_ couldn't have_ predicted any of this would happen,"

She bit her lip again and didn't reply- instead she gripping onto the door handle and pushed the door open- exiting the truck.

" Thank you for tonight," Was the response he received instead, and he looked after her as she bunglingly ambled away to her house. She didn't turn back to look at him when he ascended the steps of the porch- even as she neared the front door and gripped the handle. She slipped inside after reaching into her pocket for a key in only a matter of seconds- and Emmett was met with silence when she finally slammed the door.

He started the engine then- the troubled brunette girl still on his conscious when he departed from the premises, seconds later.

**ooOoo**

Emmett looked up at the giant white residence that had been purposely built to be secluded within the forest, and away from the neighbors and the usual busy streets. It was, for an extremely remote reason; and where the cloudy grey skies seemed to invariably replace the rare sunny weather that Forks was granted with occasionally during the day.

Perfect habitat for a vampire.

Walking up the steps at a human pace, he reminisced on the first time he had ever laid eyes and set foot into that very house, and it looked exactly as how it had been two years ago.

Esme had designed the layout six months in advance before they moved into Forks, already having looked at the area a few months earlier. The Cullen family had been in search of a location they could see themselves residing and growing accustomed to, even if it were going to be only a couple of years. It would have been a matter of time before they would have to relocate- if one of them ever _slipped_ and caused some kind of uproar; not to mention people would start to question why they never seemed to age as the years went by.

The large white mansion proved to be fit for the Cullens, and so they settled in, and arranged themselves as they did countless other times, even as their family grew. Carlisle, being the skilled medical expert, transferred to the local hospital on the other side of town. Esme played the role of a stay- at- home mother, and supportive wife, while continuing to work as a home architect for the local citizens of Forks.

And that left the Cullen children- Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and finally Emmett to enroll in school so they could' finish up' what ever years they had left before they graduated like the other students- and finally leave for college.

The whole idea in itself- to Emmett, as well as his other adoptive siblings- was rather amusing. But it was brought to attention by their parental figures centuries ago- they, especially Esme, wanting to operate and live together as a normal, _human_, family rather than just some group of indifferent vampires living together.

Emmett didn't really mind- in fact- he thought it would be pretty fun, going to high school for his senior year even if it would be his hundreth time doing so- he was practically old enough to be in his tertiary year of college- at the consecutive age of twenty years old. But given how versatile his appearance was- he had the luxury of posing as a high school student- even if the humans didn't necessarily buy into it.

It would give him something to do rather than just linger around the house or the forest hunting whenever he was thirsty- even though he would never be totally alone- with his mate Rosalie at his side, ready to do all kinds of distracting activities and _infidelities_ to pass the time.

But she- _they_ were gone, and as far as he was aware- he wasn't going to reunite with them, any time soon.

At least, not while they were on the other side of the fence concerning Bella.

To say this trip to the now empty household was awkward, would be a total understatement. But it _was_, his only source of shelter- he had been staying there for the last couple of days- and he would never really see himself anywhere else. For the first time, since he returned, he found himself ascending the stairway soon enough, to the floor of the bedrooms upstairs- his heavy feet thudding against the black, cherry wood steps as he went.

He passed the first room- which had been occupied by Alice and Jasper, Edwards beside there's, and Carlisle and Esme's on the right hand side farther down the hallway. He came to a stop at the door where he and Rosalie had been staying for the time being and clutched his hand around the cool brass of the knob.

It creaked slightly as it gradually opened- alluding the bits of the advents that happened the night they left.

The queen- sized bed dressed with the smooth, black sating bed sheets was practically the only thing in the room- well, aside from the dresser that was most likely empty- and the small bookshelf that he had never really bothered approaching in his free time.

He meandered across the room towards the bed and plopped down near the foot- his arms resting on his knees as he hunched over.

He didn't know why at first; I mean it wasn't like _he_ could read minds too or anything. But the way his brother had been acting so strange, so distressed that evening-he knew it had to be something serious.

Then he found out- along with the rest of his family. Edward asserted that they were all to leave Forks, and Bella, immediately. And after coming to terms with what happened lately- with James, the vampire that had not been associated with the Cullens at all before, but was undeniably set on spilling Bella's blood- or _drinking it,_ he should say- once he caught the scent of her smell during one of their many occasional thunderstorm baseball games.

And then Jasper's congenital blood-crazed attack a couple of months after that.

Needless to say, it wasn't hard to _not_ to protest.

Except for the fact that they would be leaving immediately, and without a proper goodbye. They would be leaving the girl that they at some point, considered they'd eventually refer to as a part of their family- who accepted them for who;_ what_ they were, and not just what they looked like, or appeared to be; something that was apparently _extremely hard_ for humans to do; if they weren't detesting them out of jealousy.

She accepted the fact that they were _vampires_.

Creatures that drank _blood_- regardless the donor- to survive and conserve themselves. And even then they weren't nearly as full and contempt as they would like to be.

It had been a first for all of them. Never would they have thought that she would have welcomed their secret so willingly; so _easily_.

She even wanted to _become_ one of them- it didn't matter what the consequences were, or the eventual burdens she would have to live with, and overcome as the years went on.

The entirety of her existence in itself, captured Emmett's interest conjointly when that was made apparent.

She was unlike anyone he had ever met before; any human _before_ her.

A creak from below snapped the vampire from his thoughts- and his head jerked towards the open doorway.

Someone else was in the house.

A human maybe?

It wouldn't be likely. The humans of this town were wary when it came to the Cullens. No one attempted to get to know them when it wasn't out of their element, and they deliberately strayed away from their premises to avoid contact.

Unless of course they are aware of the departure within the last few months- as I'm sure they had already been informed of not a day later- and were trying to burglarize the house.

Well in that case, they were about to get the scare of their life.

He quietly slipped out the door and moved towards the end of the hallway. He peeked over the railing to see no one at the floor below him, and crept down the stairs.

No one.

" What the hell?" He muttered- and before he could blink, a blur went past him. He stumbled a little as he moved out of the way and blinked.

Only a vampire could move that fast. He turned again with his fangs baring and fist clenched, only to be jostled again.

He grew irritated.

" Show yourse-" He fell onto the floor with a thud- his head bashing hard as he connected. Cool hands gripped hard onto his shoulder, pinning him to the floor, and he quickly maneuvered the vampire under his weight before they could react. Everything happened so agile- a human would see only a fast-moving blur.

He chuckled grimly- pretty decrepit for a vampire. His hand immediately flew to their neck, and he forcefully held them in his grasp- holding them to the ground as they struggled.

He stared into their eyes then- and his eyes widened, mortified, when he recognized just who had decided to show up.

" Rosalie?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Dun, dun dunnn!**

**You guys really as amazeballs, you know that? I got soooo many alerts and reviews, it's just awesome! I hope you liked this chapter. It's a little shorter then the last one though, but I finished it, and now posted it before I start school! I'm pretty sure you expected it by now though, I have been updating rather fast lately.**

** Anyways, big shout outs to( here we go!) lunjul, Holy Cross Baby, hdcj8811, jessa76, Team- Sooric- Delena( I love DxE too by the way, Damon more though, RAWR!), limezebra, Lovegirl, PinkAliceMalfoy, lorie( for her heartfelt review!), and last but not least, InuNekoLexi!**

**I have updated soon, and before the weekend just for you guys!**

**By the way, for those of you that answered and/or favorited my post about my upcoming All Human(AH)- Bella and Jasper story based on the comedy " What Happens in Vegas", I WILL in fact be starting to soon, so be prepared for that.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and let me know how you think the story is so far!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Emmett gawked- a precarious, but unnecessary breath hitched in his throat. He was utterly dumbfounded as he held the blonde to the marble floor- one of his hands propping himself from the floor, and the other loosening on her neck. He could barely get words to come out of his mouth- let alone think about what to say- those extrinsic- looking, topaz eyes narrowing into his.

" As much as I love the idea of being in a rough and kinky position- this just doesn't cut it," Came a besotted regard from her pale, red lips. He releases his hold on her immediately and jumps to his feet. Standing just a couple short feet away from where she now stood, he blinked- the bewildered expression on his face, now replaced with one of caution.

" What the hell are you doing here?"

" Do I_ really_ have to answer that Emmett?" She didn't need to necessarily, I mean it was stupid to even ask in the first place. She came to Forks to see _him_, probably try to talk him out of getting involved with Bella. I mean for one, she wouldn't have any other reasons for coming here. She absolutely hated the weather and how close-knit everything was; and she especially hated Bella Swan.

What else was there to come back to?

" I didn't really think you-"

"- You didn't think I'd do what? That I would c_ome back_ for you?" She interrupted incrediously- a sad look in her eyes. His fists clenched at his sides at the distress in her voice. He took a step forward.

" I know Rose.. and I'm _sorry_ for what I've done- for what I've put _you_ through, but-"

" You don't know the _half_ of what you put me through! I have been_ devastated_ these past few days- embarrassed because my own_ husband_ walked out on me- and for _another_ girl! You _left_ me for _her_! Because I didn't agree with your decision to come back here? For something that wasn't any of _our_ business in the first place? Do have _any_ idea how heartbroken I am?"

He felt terrible.

She really did make him out to be a horrible person- but he didn't really think about how she would react before he left. All that mattered to him then was getting to Bella, and ensuring that she was able to cope with Edward's absence. He cared about her; so much that it hard to accept at times. He cared about Rosalie just as much- hell she was his wife.

But was what she was suggesting true?

Did he actually _leave_ her for Bella?

Was he that _cruel_ and inconsiderate?

What made matters even _worse_ was the fact that he wasn't denying any of it.

He didn't know what to say.

" Rose...I- I'm just as confused about all of this as you are," He confessed softly, and ran a hand through his hair. He took another few steps forward and until he was at arms length, and she averted her eyes from his, looking away. His jaw clenched as he watched her chest rise and fall as she folded her arms over it- and met his gaze again.

He hated himself for what he had done. He had never even considered her reaction to any of this once Bella entered his mind. Rosalie had been the one that he married- that he had been through everything with and held close through thick and thin. She had been the one in fact, that saved his _life_- and kept him alive all these centuries.

Her eyes that were moments before narrow and cold, had softened into a glossy topaz.

" What makes her so _special;_ so much more _desirable_ than me?" She muttered. " Do you find her clumsiness _attractive_? Or the fact that she was Edward's and you just had to have her too? Were you getting tired of me in bed?" She added, her voice cracking as she chuckled sadly. He stared into her eyes with the same sad expression and cracked a small grin placing his hands on either of her shoulders.

If she could cry properly, he knew, she'd have tears streaming down her face right now.

And so would he.

" I'm so sorry Rosalie. I never meant for this to happen. I really can't... explain why I care about her the way that I do right now but, just know that I'll never stop caring about you too," He paused, forcing her to look into his eyes when she looked away. " You know I love you Rose,"

She embraced him then, and he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. He sighed.

" I love you too," She paused, and she lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"So much that it hurts for me to let you go like this," He went rigid when he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and then she pulled him in for a kiss. He froze and stood there, unmoving. Finally after a few moments, she pulled away, and his eyes glued to hers as he felt the familiar softness of her lips.

But other than that- he surprisingly felt nothing else about it. And Rosalie could clearly see that, as she sighed when she released from him.

" But I... didn't come here to.. fight, or even fight for _you_; because it's clear that we were never meant to be together in the first place; no matter how inevitable our love seemed to be for each other,"

She looked away as she trailed off and inhaled softly. He couldn't help but feel she was keeping something from him, but he didn't think now was an appropiate time to pry.

"I..came here.. to help,"

" What?" Emmett exclaimed.

" I came here to _help_ you Emmett. With _Bella_,"

"Rose-"

"- You said it yourself. _I_should know what it's like to feel alone and neglected; like your life's turned completely upside down, and you're heart is shattered because of that one person that meant the absolute _world_ to you,"

He flinched; realizing he was probably second on her list now.

" Even if she does have _you_, I want to be there for her too. And I don't want to leave you either. I care about you _way _too much Em,"

" Then you don't have to go. You can stay here with me," He replied, as he embraced her into another hug. She chuckled lightly.

" Where else would I go?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I know this is short but I hope you enjoyed it. I really just wanted to get this out there soon, because I've been so busy I haven't had time to update. But I am very grateful for all the alerts I've still been getting, as well as the alerts. **

**Thank you so much to anubisfreak, hdcj8811, psychovampirefreak, Team-Sooric- Delena, jessa76, limezebra, PiperMcLean351, InuNekoLexi, and gail, for reviewing! You guys are still amazing, and I love the reviews you give me. I know this chapter might not have been expected for most of you, but it is part of the plot, so yeah.**

**Also, I just recently found out that my real father( whom I haven't seen since I was eight), has passed away, and not only that, but two months before; which is still fishy to me, as well as my Mum and grandmother. **

**Not to mention this is my last year of high school and I've been working on projects for my Photography class.**

**So basically, it's been hectic. :/**

**But I'm back, and if you want, I'll try to update soon!**

**Anyways, you know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

"Jacob called for you today,"

That name sounded so foreign on Charlie's lips, she had to blink to process what he just said.

Bella hadn't spoken to Jacob since that night _he_ had taken her to the last dance of the year, which was techincally only four months ago, and she hadn't heard from him, or even bothered to contact him since then. She wasn't ready then, the mere thought of trying to keep herself together was just as exhausting and depressing as crying herself to sleep every night.

Truth be told, she still had those nights; courteousy of the flashbacks and nightmares that relished the idea of evading her mind while she slept. It was hard to admit, but it was going to take a long time to be able to really sleep peacefully again; heck _live_ life normally again.

Well as normal as she made it to be, _before_ she grew infactuated with greek god.

Jacob was undoubtedly informed about everything through his dad Billy, who learned from Charlie.

She couldn't even imagine how worried he must have been for her through those long, bleak three months.

Charlie sat on the couch, the channel flipped to a hocky match against Montana, holding a beer in one hand as he spoke. Bella eyed him as she set her bag down at the door. Due to circumstances at work, Charlie was unable to pick her up from school, so he proposed maybe a friend could take her home instead.

Jessica immediately agreed, now that they were officially talking again and still on for a movie tomorrow night. After that last minute excuse for being dragged to help Jessica shop in the Port Angeles out all day the night before(when she was _really_ with Emmett), Charlie seemed to look content, as his brows weren't as furrowed and strained as they really were, and she even received a small nod of approval.

He was starting to feel that things were starting to progress a little with her. And that was what she wanted; she wasn't planning on leaving Forks anytime soon, especially not because he couldn't take being around his brooding, depressed daughter anymore.

When in reality, Bella was moving further and _further_ into the deep end.

She walked over, rubbing the palms of her hands on the thighs of her jeans.

" What did he say?"

" He was really worried about you. Asked how you were doing mostly, after I told him you were at school and couldn't talk. He sounded _really_ concerned about you Bella,"

Bella swallowed. " I figured he would be. It has been three months," Not that Bella was trying to criticize Jacob or anything, but she couldn't help but wonder why Jacob hadn't called the house before. Surely he had known for a while, and Charlie would have informed her if he did.

Did he tell her before and she was just was too caught up in her own world of anguish to acknowledge him?

" Maybe you could go visit him soon. I'm sure he'd love to have you over, Billy too," He added, setting his beer can on the coffee table. Bella folded her arms over her chest and nodded slightly, biting her lower lip.

"Maybe I will,"

" What happened to you two? You used to be the best of friends when you were younger. Is there a reason you don't want to talk to him?" He questioned her then, acknowledging the complicated tone in her voice.

Bella sighed, wishing he weren't so intuitive to a lot of the things she did or felt. Even when she were hiding it, there were times where he immediately knew what she was thinking or feeling, and it irked her a little.

" We were _kids_ then Ch- Dad. Things aren't the same as they used to be,"

" You seemed to be getting along pretty well when you first moved back here Bella," He pressed.

" Nothing _happened_. It'll just be weird, you know. Having to face him after he's learned how messed up I've been lately. He'd might even label me as some nutcase,"

_He_ happened.

Ever since then, Jacob had been doing everything he could to tell her about him and his family; things Bella were confused at first about but eventually surprised he knew, for someone who didn't even live in that side of Washington. Her eyes grew soft as she remembered his words; he had been right, about everything; the legends she had been told, were true about the Cullen family.

" He'll _understand_, Bella. He cares a lot about you,"

" I know. Maybe I'll visit him and Billy this weekend. That is, if I am allowed to drive my truck,"

A small smile formed on Charlie's lips as an uproar from the game on the television screen sounded through the room.

" I think that can be arranged,"

Bella nodded shortly and sent him a quick smile before grabbing her bag and making her way to the stairs. As she reached the top stair, she announced that she would get dinner going after she finished her homework, and with a quick approval from Charlie, she went to her room.

She closed the door gently behind her and set her bag on her wrinkled, purple comforter. She felt the cold, linen sheets under her as she sighed and realized she didn't even bother to make her bed like she used to anymore. She just couldn't do it; it took a lot out of her to try to operate like none of everything that made her feel like just about the most _morbid_ person in the world, ever happened.

Sure she was _trying_. Trying for Charlie's sake, and in hopes that he wouldn't send her away, but it didn't relinquish the affliction she felt everyday that she realized she was never going to see, or hear from _him_ ever again.

He had done _so much_ in so little time to make her actually feel like she _belonged_ in the world.

They were two lonely hearts connected through a world with just as much hate than amity.

Their love was inevitable; _nothing_ was supposed to break them apart.

She clutched her chest dramatically and squeezed her eyes shut as a lump formed in her throat.

Maybe another good cry before starting her homework was what she needed.

Her eyes snapped open, however, when her cell phone buzzed in her front pocket. She quickly pulled it out and scanned the Caller ID, clearing her throat and pressing talk before she brought it to her ear. She feigned the ecstatic tone in her voice, that was something abnomal even for _her_.

Her mother didn't seem to notice, however.

" I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. Phil hopes the best for you too. Are you sure you don't want to come home honey? With me and Phil? Sure we'll have to move around every couple of months, but I'm positive you'll feel a lot more content away of Forks,"

"_Forks_ is my home Mom, and I'm not going anywhere," She emphasized.

" Honey, I think you should reconsider. Even if your father has agreed to reason with you, it's not healthy for you to-"

"- can we not talk about this anymore? I've made my decision, and I'm staying in Forks. I'm sure you've dealt with similar circumstances whenever you've dated a guy in your younger years. It's not something to leave town over," Bella replied indecently, pretending to be agitated at the thought.

Truthfully, nothing her mother went through compared to what Bella had to experience; supernatural discovery included, and eventually had to live with as the truth haunted her every night.

Not even close.

" Besides," Bella pauses, not sure at first if she even wanted to fill her in, even on her "progress", but it would do some good on her side of things. " I making an effort to live again. I've made plans twice in a row so far to hang out with a friend,"

She traced her index finger on the embroided flower on the comforter beneath her.

" Oh that's great honey, really. I'm glad you're feeling a little better. I know this is hard on you, but I want you to understand that you can talk to me whenever you have something troubling you. Break-ups are the worst, I mean you've said it youself, I've _been_ where you are,"

" What was your first break up like?"

" Oh it was horrible," Renee moaned. " He was my first love after all, a couple of years before I met your father. I was a sophomore at Andrew Hill High School in Downey; he was a year my senior. David Glenn was his name. We had coincedentally shared a math class in middle school and he hadn't noticed me then. But knowing how most young girls operate when they have a crush on a certain someone, _I_ had noticed him since the first day of school that year,"

" That sounds.. really adorable," She admitted, chuckling. Her mom, wobbly-legged and love-struck? It was hard to really imagine, the strong-willed and tall woman that she was, even if she was a little girl then. The thought made Bella smile a little into the phone.

" I was thirteen, and I was positive he was the one for me. I was even set on asking him to marry me when the time came," Yes, that sounded like her mother very much.

" We had Literature together that year in fact. He introduced himself to me one day and I sheepishly acknowledged him like we had never met before. We had talked a few weeks after that, and then he asked me to the Back to School dance. I said yes, and he was my date. Not long after that, he asked me out,"

Bella chuckled at how happy she sounded. " He sounds nice, Mom. What made you two separate?"

" He cheated on me with Sally Perkins at a house party I knew nothing about a month later. The next day, I planned on confronting him about it all morning, but he got to me first. Told me heartlessly in front of the entire school during lunch that it was over between us, but by then everyone else had already found out about the scandal,"

" Oh Mom, I'm sorry. That must have been hard for you,"

" Your grandmother hated him anyway. Something about him being too cheery. You never_ could_ please that bitter woman," She mumbled back. Bella never met her grandmother, who was still alive from what Renee told her. Her mom never bothered to contact her, seeing as she was always known to be bitter and pessimistic, even to her own daughter. And that's what eventually drove her away from her.

" But hey, I moved on, met your father, and had you. All the post- diseaster Davids in world couldn't bring me _nearly_ as much joy," Bella grinned cheekily into the phone. Only her mother could make her feel that way. It was then that she felt herself starting to grow emotional again.

It had been a while since she had spoken to _her_ too.

This was nice, talking to her again. She had actually learned something about her mother she never knew before, and the idea was heart-warming.

" I miss you," She muttered softly, sadly.

" I miss you too baby. Promise me you'll visit when you have the time,"

" Of course I will. I'd better go. I have homework to finish, and dinner to cook,"

" Take care of yourself Bella. I love you,"

" I love you too, Mom. Goodbye," Bella ended the call and tossed her phone onto the bed. She sighed.

The homework wasn't going to start itself.

**ooOoo**

She finished the homework no less than an hour later, and had dinner ready by eight.

She fixed up an infamous pot of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and salad, and ate with Charlie that night. She didn't eat much, there were too many things on her mind at the time.

Like why Emmett was unusually absent at school that day. He was no where to be found, and he didn't pop up all ninja- like while she made her way to class, like he had a habit of doing.

Was he gone for good, Bella started to wonder.

Did _he_ get tired of her too?

He sounded so_ sincere_ before. He vowed he wouldn't be going anywhere when she tried to protest in his truck; and when he discussed just how affected he was by her at the restaurant, staring though her with those smoldering, deep topaz eyes.

She shuddered. She had never seen him so attentive, so_ intense_ before about anything, especially about her.

It was almost scary.

Charlie didn't seem too occupied with Bella to notice the somber look on her face, as there was another game going on, though he did glance at her occasionally. She washed and dried the dishes and pots after he finished and excused herself for bed. After receiving a whole- hearted good night, she trudged upstairs to her room.

She stripped herself from her day wear and settled into a pair of dark sweatpants and a tank top. She made a quick trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth, then turned out the light and settled into bed. Bringing her covers to her chin, she faced the dark window, the moon half full in a sky of purple, black and twinkling stars.

Were things actually getting better for her? In all truth, she felt just as surpressed to sulk as she first started, even if she were talking to her friends again, and eating more of her food.

Talking to _Emmett_.

None of that could take away the ache in her heart that decided to enclose her heart when she was most vulnerable; whenever she was alone or in bed.

Admittingly enough, not even Emmett. Not that she would have wanted him to try.

He didn't even _belong_ here with her in the first place.

He shouldn't have anything to do with her at all.

She wouldn't expect him to understand. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he finally figured out his place in all this and decided to spare himself the trouble and time.

What could he possibly need from sullen and clumsy Bella Swan?

Perhaps... he's already figured that out.

Maybe's he's already left.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I wanted to get this out before I started my homework, so here it is! You like? I didn't know when I would be updating any time soon as I decided to get typing now, besides I'm sure you guys were eagerly awaiting a early update anyway right?**

**Thank you also for the alerts and the reviews, including hdcj8811, limezebra, jessa76, anubisfreak, and xxsparkleslikeedwardxx!**

**Not as much as last time, but I'm not complaining. I did update early anyway. :)**

**Also, I am extremely grateful for your reviews regarding my situation with my father, they have truly touched my heart. I am warmed at the idea that you guys are actually concerned for me and hoping for the best. You really are amazing!**

**College applications start next week so I'll be busy doing that, but I'll try my best to update as soon as I possibly can!**

**So, do you like how the story is going so far? Is it something you're starting to get bored of reading? Am I doing a good job with the transitions and ideas? The feedback will only make me a better writer, so I don't mind at all if you offer it!**

**Anyways, you know what to do! And thank you so much again for being such amazing supporters!**

**Review!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" I honestly think she's out to get me Bella!"

Bella stared blankly into her small container of Caesar salad during lunch, some of what Jessica was babbling into her going completely out the other. She lifted her head towards her; the other brunette's blue eyes wide in distress.

" Weren't you two just talking yesterday?"

" Only because it was mandatory that we had to discuss the cheer routine for next week's rally performance! Trust me Bella, Lauren Mallory has had it out for me since the day I was declared cheer captain and she had to take the less accredited position as my co- adviser. She is _anything_ but friend-worthy, and I will _not_ let her try to get to me because she's trying to rub everything with Mike in my face!" She exclaimed now, her voice rising above most of the others in the cafeteria.

The room grew quiet, but not after Jessica screamed at them to mind their own business.

" There has to be a perfectly _reasonable_ explanation for why they were making out right? I mean, come on, Mike isn't exactly the hottest guy in school, or the most popular in the slightest! I mean come on Bella! Lauren had been purposely avoiding him since the first grade! He plays World of Warcraft for goodness sake!"

" And yet you still care about him," It had been the one thoughtful response Bella had given out all day. She hated seeing Jessica stressed out like this, even if she was being overly-dramatic. But she had so many other things on her mind at the time, she could hardly believe she had even blurted that out to her. In fact, it was the only time she actually sounded like she cared about Jessica's situation, and not just nodding once in a while to her ranting.

Maybe it was because she could sort of understand what she was going through.

Jessica paused at Bella's response and stared with wide eyes. Her mouth opened to speak, but she closed it just as fast and swallowed. Bella could see her eyes glazing over, and she slowly reached over and placed her hand on hers. Jessica looked down at it and sniffed, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she raked a hand through her hair and sighed. In truth, this was the first time Bella had ever witnessed Jessica so vulnerable.

" I... I can't explain it Bella. I mean Jesus, since when did I started feeling _anything _remotely romantic for that guy?"

" I think it's always been there, but you're just now starting to realize it. Talk to him about it,"

By now, Jessica had stopped crying and rubbed her eyes with the back of her other hand. Bella pulled her hand away and waited for her to speak.

"It's not that easy, you know. I mean, he probably doesn't even feel the same way about me!" She retorted, her voice breaking.

'You never know unless you've tried right?"

"I guess you're ri-" Jessica stopped short and turned her head a little at the same time Bella did when they heard Mike and the gang approaching. She quickly rubbed her eyes again and inhaled a deep breath before turning to Mike as he called out to her. Bella wore a small smile when they met eyes.

" And Bella. Nice to see you guys talking again. You mind if we sit here?" Mike asked the both of them, but he was clearly waiting for a response from Jessica. Jessica cleared her throat and awkwardly looked down at her tray of untouched food.

" Not at all," Bella said.

"Cool," He said and he smiled, but looked down at Jessica as he sat down next to her, a concerned look in his eyes. Tyler sat beside Mike after he greeted Bella and Angela gave her a short hug before sitting beside her, a large grin on her face.

" It's so nice to see you again Bella! Gosh, it's been ages," Bella always liked Angela. She seemed to be the only girl that didn't seem to judge her, or even pity her as much as the other kids at school did when they found out the Cullens left, well, when they weren't glaring daggers at her for even getting as remotely close to even dating one of them.

"Yeah, we were starting to worry about you girl," Tyler added, with a small laugh.

" Your bodyguard not here today or something?" Mike asked jokingly, all of a sudden, and Bella blinked, totally unprepared for that.

"Mike!" Angela, practically hissed out at him, who cowered a little in his seat.

" Well it was just a question Angela. I mean clearly we're all interested. I wasn't trying to mean about it, but I thought it was strange. I mean, even before they left, you and that guy didn't seem to have any contact with each other at all. Why did he even come back in the first place? What are you guys together or something?" Her rambled, and Tyler glared.

" Dude, just shut up," He snapped, though he also seemed pretty interested in the idea. Angela sat beside Bella, quiet. And when Bella finally looked to her, she noticed she had been staring at her with a worried look in her eyes. Jessica looked to be fuming, and for the first time Bella's ever witnessed, she rose from the table, slamming her hands against it.

" Jessica, what's wr-"

" Goddammit Mike! I'm tired of you worrying about her all the time! I mean Jesus, she doesn't even _like_ you like that! Could you just for once in your life, butt the hell out and let take care of her own damn problems? It's her own business, and you shouldn't even try and question her just because you're being a jealous _asshole_! When are you going to stop falling for girls that want nothing to do with you!"

The whole cafeteria had gone quiet by now. Jessica hovered over Mike with tears in her eyes. With one last soft glance at Bella, she stormed out of the room. Angela called out to her before apologizing to Bella and running to go after her. Tyler glared at at speechless Mike, before acknowledging Bella, and rushing out of the cafeteria.

Bella looked down at the eerie silence in the air, hearing Mike curse in frustration. After a couple of minutes, chatter started to fill the room again, and Bella rose her head as she heard Mike sigh. He had his hands over his face as he rubbed it, and he looked at Bella between his fingers.

" I'm.. a jerk aren't I?"

"Well..Mike-"

"I'm _really_ sorry Bella," He confessed, and he sighed again. " I guess I was curious, and I'm sorry for trying to pry into your business. But that's it, I swear, because I care about you Bella. I know... I know you don't like me in that sense and I get that now.. I-I just didn't think she would react like that.. And Tyler and Angela... they're going to be avoiding me forever.."

" Not if you explain to them.. to _her_,"

" Why would she scream like that though? You don't think..." He trailed off, and his eyes widened as he started to put the pieces together. He cursed again and dropped his head to the table, muttering.

" I am such an _asshole_.. All this time, and I never knew.."

" She saw you _with_ Lauren,"

His head lifted up at that. " Whoa wait, what? You've got to be kidding me." Bella shook her head.

" Jesus, she forced herself on me! I pushed her away as soon as I could! She talked about letting me...you know.. if I did her Biology paper for her, but I refused. I mean sure I liked her back in elementary, but things have changed now. I care about Jessica, Bella. _So_ much. I didn't think she'd think twice of being anything more than friends with me," He explained, breathlessly, and raked a hand through his short dirty blonde hair in frustration.

" She needs... to hear that from you Mike,"

"I know, you're right. I'm sorry I caused all this mess. And.. thank you, for listening,"

Bella nodded. He rose from the table and grabbed his backpack. But before he left he stared into her eyes, and they softened.

" If you are.. you know, _involved_ with that other Cullen, I would be careful. Edward left you, and look where that got you the last few months. If it's one thing I know about those Cullens now, it's that, they don't mind leaving when they want to. They're have like, empty souls, you know?"

Bella swallowed at just how true that last bit was, but couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt at his explanation. Her face flushed at the idea.

Involved with Emmett? It was crazy to even consider.

Never once had she ever thought about the bulky vampire that way. And with everything that was going on, on top of that.

She still had feelings for Edward for goodness sake!

She couldn't possibly be falling for Emmett too, could she?

She awkwardly waved as he left, and once again she was left alone.

**ooOoo**

Bella shut the front door to her house, sighing as she dropped her eyes in her jacket pocket. The house seemed to be empty, which meant Charlie was at work and wouldn't be back until later, which also meant she would have to cook dinner for herself tonight. She entered the kitchen and towards the refrigerator to get a bottled water and peeled off a sticky note from the front.

_Eating out tonight._

___Be back later so don't wait up._

_Be safe Bells._

_- Charlie_

She crumpled up the sticky note and dropped it into the garbage can before trudging up the stairs to her bedroom. She figured she would at least take a nap first before starting on dinner, which would probably just be a turkey sandwich or frozen dinner since she didn't feel like cooking and washing pots afterward.

The door to her bedroom creaked as she opened it. She set her backpack down and looked towards her bed tiredly.

And that's when she saw him.

" Welcome home Bella," He replied with a cheeky grin, his large hands folded into his lap.

"Emmett... what... are you doing here? I thought you-" She paused, watching him as he rose from her bed.

" I didn't mean to disappear like that, even if it was for a day, but I promise you I will never do that again," He replied, as if he were worried she would lash out at him. He did look sorry. His eye brows furrowed as he waited for a response, and he took a couple of steps forward.

" Where did you go?"

"Hunting." He replied, and Bella released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

Maybe it was because she realized he hadn't been trying to leave her for good. He had told her in the beginning he wasn't going anywhere and now he was back.

She had been overreacting the two days he had been gone, and she felt pretty foolish.

" O-Oh," She stammered, her face flushing as she nervously raked a hand through her hair. By now, he had already closed the large amount of space between them and placed his hands on either of her shoulders. A shudder ran through her at his touch, and she blushed even more at the reaction as he earnestly looked into her eyes.

" I'm sorry if I worried you. It was urgent, but I know it would have been better to at least tell you first,"

"Vampires have needs too. You don't have to apologize to me,"

He seemed to want to protest at that, but he let it go, and to Bella's relief, he smiled a little instead.

"Okay, good. But there's something you should know first,"

Bella nodded.

" I went hunting with Rosalie," The color completely drained from Bella's already plain face.

" R-Rosalie? She's here?" He nodded, but gave her an earnest smile afterwards.

"Yeah, and she wants to see you,"

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG guys it's been forever! So, Senior year is kicking my ass! But guess what? Tomorrow is the last day of Finals before Winter Break, so you know what that means!**

**MORE UPDATES!**

**Oh yeah, and guess who got accepted into San Francisco State University? This girl! **

**I'm so stoked that I got in, but I might not be able to go due to the tuition and living expenses and such, BLAH!**

** Anyways, I've been pretty busy so I haven't really had time to contribute to any of my stories, as you can see, but I would love to give a shout out to all my reviewers: twilightlover4evr, jessa76, natashar, Jazzyprentiss42, HeatherLove88, an anonymous reviewer, Lissa, InuNekoLexi, JojoLutz, Floridagirl13, and mydirt09 for reviewing!**

**And thank you for all the alerts! 107 followers and 67 favs? You guys are the best! :)**

**But I seriously need yall's help! I need some ideas to get this story moving a little faster, and to get my creative juices flowing!**

**It would be such a big help! I don't want to make this story a major let down in any way so I need make every chapter appealing!**

**Welp, other than that, you know what to do!**

**And thank you for being so patient! It's great to be back!**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella fidgeted in the passenger seat of Emmett's truck. She bit her bottom lip frantically as her hands fiddled in her lap with all kinds of crazy thoughts and scenarios running through her brain.

Rosalie was back in Forks, and she wanted to see _her_.

When those words flew from Emmett's mouth she could sworn she died right on the spot. She had been fearing this very moment. The day Rosalie would finally confront her for ruining her life, for putting her family in complete and total danger because of her clumsiness and extremely poor judgement.

She was afraid, and she wasn't scared to admit that. I mean come on, she was just a puny, human girl for goodness sake. Rosalie could easily snap her neck before she could blink if she really wanted to. Sure, she had been restricted before from even thinking those kinds of thoughts with _him_ around, but now that she was away from them, she wasn't so sure she would hesitate this time.

Even with Emmett around. He was fast, but his burly stature didn't make him nearly as fast as Rosalie.

She swallowed, a lump in her throat through the awkward silence, until finally Emmett spoke up.

" You're safe, alright? She just wants to talk,"

"She hates me,"

Emmett snorted and turned to her. " She doesn't _hate_ you Bella,"

Bella sighed and sank in her seat, like a little girl who was in for a big scolding.

" Do you think I would honestly drive you to her if I knew she was going to hurt you? Come on Bella, I'm not criminal," He added in a playful voice with a smile. Bella didn't return it; instead she just furrowed her brows in frustration, and chewed her lip the rest of the way. She had no idea where they were going to either.

Some kind of secluded area out in the forest? An alleyway? Somehow, it was hard not to imagine their meeting to be somewhere a killer would entrap their pray. She shuddered.

The rest of the car ride there was silent, until finally they made a turn down a long narrow driveway. Bella sat up in her seat and looked out the window. Familiarity swept through her once she took note of the tall spruce trees and dark gravel roads.

They were pulling into the Cullen mansion. It was funny, how she had not considered the house an option before.

Not really.

She blinked as Emmett pulled into the driveway. Rosalie's sleek red Convertible was parked beside them. Emmett finally came to a halt and turned off the ignition, turning to Bella, who sighed in her seat. She took a deep breath, and turned to open the door to the truck when she felt Emmett grab her elbow gently. She turned, warily.

"Don't worry so much," He said.

With a slight nod, she slid out of the truck and shut the door. She slowly rounded the truck and met Emmett on the other side, and they both walked to down the small, narrow path to the front door. Being here sent shivers down Bella's spine, and not the enjoyable kind. It had been nearly five months since she approached the property.

It almost felt...empty.

They neared the steps, and Emmett took the lead. He opened the front door, and gestured for Bella to step inside, which she did eventually after staring at the threshold for what seemed like a good minute or so. It felt cold when he finally closed the door, which probably didn't both her vampire counterparts as much because they themselves were of a frigid nature.

Everything inside looked exactly as it did when it had been occupied. The living room still had it's furniture; the giant flat screen resting on a silver shelf towards the left. The brick fire place looked as neat and untouched as before, even though there were logs of chopped wood protruding through the iron chained curtain.

The kitchen table was neatly set. Decorative napkins and silverware filled each small space in front of the tall, plush bar stools of the table, just like it would have been set up whenever Bella stopped by. Esme had been one for decoration, and just making the place seem like home. They never ate at the table of course, but she made sure to always keep it elegant and neat.

It was the little things that Esme did to make her truly feel at home there.

Now it just felt more empty, more _broken_ then ever.

"Rose!" Bella shook a little at Emmett's call. Seconds later, Bella could hear the sharp pounding of heels starting to descend the stairs.

And then there she was.

She took slow steps, one at a time towards them both, her long blonde curls bouncing below her breasts as she went.

They made eye contact, and as those deep topaz eyes glared into hers the brunette went rigid.

Her face was smug as she descended the last step and took a few steps forward. She was as an intimidating and beautiful as Bella remembered her to be. Her hands at her sides, she stood tall, wearing a dark turtleneck and form-fitting denim jeans with black boots. Her eyes averted to the taller vampire beside Bella before they went to hers.

" Bella, it's nice to- see you again," The words that left her mouth almost seemed too forced for comfort.

" Rosalie," Bella replied, her response sounding more like a whisper, and she swallowed. She gestured her hand towards the stairs.

" Well?" Rosalie asked, with a slight nod of her head. Bella swallowed again and nodded, before following Rosalie up the stairs. She took one last look at Emmett, who waved to her encouragingly, before descending the rest of the stairs. She followed the blonde down the hallway, passing each closed door with a lump forming in her throat, recognizing each one.

They finally stopped when they turned to the transparent door, revealing the large patio they owned, leading into the forest. Rosalie opened the door and slid outside, and Bella did the same. She walked slowly towards the smooth, cream-colored balcony and watched as Rosalie pressed on the rail leading out into the open. She gripped the rail as she stood just a few feet away, trying to relax, and waited in the awkward silence.

"Your pulse is erratic," Bella shifted at the unusual-but very usual observance from a vampire, and swallowed.

"I'm sorry," It was all Bella could think to say.

Rosalie snorted. " I just want to talk. Believe me, if I really wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago. _Relax._"

Bella nodded, and inhaled a large breath to try and calm her pulse. Even _she_ could hear it pounding in her ears. And slowly, but surely it slowed to it's normal pace, and she bit her lip as she glanced over the large space beneath her. She turned her head slightly when the blonde began speaking again, but kept her focus in front of her.

" When I..first heard from Emmett that he was going to come back to Forks to see you, I was _extremely_ hurt. _Devastated_ even. I mean, my own husband decided to walk out on me to go comfort some human girl he barely even knew. A girl that wasn't even _his_ to began with," She started, a hint of distress in that calm voice of hers.

Bella winced at the words.

" I mean why should he help her? She's been nothing but this clumsy, out-of-control danger magnet since she stepped foot in our household. Carlisle told us from the beginning to be wary around humans, to keep our distance when necessary;that them becoming more than just mere acquaintances was just too risky. They would get killed one way or another, and we would have to move again," She confessed.

"I was tired of being some nomad vampire, leaving country after country, and state after state, because someone made some stupid mistake to endanger our family," She continued, but this time her voice took more of a higher range, almost like she was yelling at somebody in particular, and almost like Bella wasn't there to hear it in the first place.

It hurt being told she was basically a nuisance; useless.

It hurt a lot, especially since every word she said about her was _true_, and that it was because of _her_ they had moved again.

She felt _bad_, about everything. Bella turned to her then, her eyes starting to water. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to say something.

" Rosalie I-"

"_But then_," Rosalie interrupted, staring into her eyes. Her eyes weren't cut, or narrowed, or even black. They were a soft golden, as soft as her voice had lowered. " I realized that for someone to go so far as leave their entire family for just that _one_ person; it showed they care a hell of lot for them, so much they probably didn't even realize it themselves. That no matter how much of a hassle they could be, they could put up with it, and even embrace it, because they knew that at the end of the day, they cared too much about this person to care. They loved them _that_ much,"

" I told him... he was crazy... and- he told me I knew what it was like to be alone. He was right, I _did,"_ She paused for a few beats. Her eyebrows had furrowed now, and she took an unneeded breath that seemed to shake as she inhaled. Bella looked over worriedly before she decided to speak again.

"I grew up... in Rochester, New York, into a wealthy family. I was beautiful, and had just turned eighteen. My father worked as a bank owner's assistant and my mother helped with my younger brothers around the house, just waiting for my father to bring home his daily earnings to spoil us with. One day, I was forced by my mother to go out into town and bring my father his lunch at his workplace because had forgotten it. And so I did, and as I approached him, I had caught the eye of another- the bank owner's son... Royce King..the second," She trailed off, her voice lowering to a shaky whisper. She wrapped her thin hands around herself then, as she continued, and Bella started to worry, a concerned look in her eyes.

" He was.. in my eyes-perfect gentleman, and to my father as well. In fact, he had invited him over for dinner the next evening. I grew to fancy him even more after he was introduced to the rest of my family. My mother thought he was perfect for me, and he was absolutely charming around the kids. It was something I planned on doing as soon as I got married; to have a girl and boy; the boy named after his father. I had been sent expensive bouquets of flowers from him every single day, with a card describing how beautiful and unique I was to him."

" We were set to married not long after that. It was going to be an extravagant event. All of the families of the upper class were expected to attend, and there would be so much cake you wouldn't help but to stare. The infamous George Hale's daughter and the bank owner's son, married during the warm spring of 1918. It was going perfect. I had found my prince and nothing else could make me happier knowing I was going to spend the rest of my life with him,"

" A couple of weeks later, I decided to visit Vera one evening, a dear friend of mine who was already married, and had a beautiful baby boy," She said, chuckling a little. " Sometimes I asked myself if I went over to visit her, or to admire that child of hers. He was.. absolutely adorable. Curly brown hair, and two deep dimples on those chubby cheeks of his. His name was Henry, a beautiful boy he was. I envied her for him, and I wanted him for myself, but I told myself I could wait. I would have a Henry of my own soon,"

Her eyes averted to the floor then, and she gripped onto the rail as she spoke. " I left her house soon after that, in high hopes that I could go visit Royce and discuss my future plans with him. I had been walking not even ten minutes by myself when I noticed a group of men, laughing and drinking as they stood in front of a lamppost. I walked faster and kept my eyes ahead of me, mentally cursing at myself for even being out this late at night. One of them decided to grab me as I walked past them, though and pulled me back, and that's when I saw his face. It was Royce, and he was drunk. I told him to let me go and when he wouldn't listen and I snatched myself from him and tried to escape. I didn't..get very far. I was pulled back in seconds and thrown the floor. I was abused, stripped of my coat, my clothes, and I had no way of getting free. My screams and cries were muffled, and as they raped me, and he _watched_. And then.. he had his turn,"

Bella's eyes watered and she clutched her hair as she ran her hands through it. She felt so _sick. _She had _no idea_... she had been through so much.

As strong, and as _confident_ as she was..

She shook her head slowly as the images filled her mind, fighting the urge to burst into sobs right there.

" I had been left on that cold cobblestone floor, naked, abused and bloodied. Left on the ground in the pouring rain to die. And as my eyes closed and sobs raked through my body I was going to let it come. I was broken, devastated, and absolutely alone. I wanted to die.. so much it hurt. I didn't want... to feel the pain anymore. The blood gushed from my body and into the rain and I knew it was just a matter of time. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out, was a tall silhouette staring down at me. It was a man, his blonde hair glowing, as soft as his pale skin, and his golden eyes seemed to be staring into my soul,"

That must have been Carlisle, Bella realized. She felt calmer. She had been in good hands then.

"I smiled a little. I thought, maybe this was what heaven looked like, that maybe it would be so bad after all,"

"The next thing I know, something sharp is piercing my neck, and a pain so great is coursing throughout my body I can hear my own screams. I had been in pain for what seemed like days. I couldn't even open my eyes, and after a while I felt my heartbeat slowing immensely. It stopped, and I died, and just like before, I welcomed it. Anything to stop the pain. But to my surprise, I woke up, and I was met with those golden eyes again. It was Carlisle, and he informed me that I was now a creature of the night, what was commonly known as a vampire. I didn't believe it at first, not until he had handed me a cup of reddish-liquid and told me to taste it. I was reluctant, but my body was craving it. I gave in. He told me it was _blood_,"

She laughed then. " I was in shock, but it tasted so good I just stopped caring. All that mattered, was satisfying my urges and calming to burn in my throat. He explained to me then that as a vampire I was to completely stray away from my family and friends. I wasn't to see them again. The risk was too great and I would end up hurting them. I was _devastated. _But I then I thought, who was I to protest? He had saved my _life_, giving me a lifestyle of freedom. So I obeyed, but in my heart I feared I would always be alone,"

" He had briefed me on the fact that humans were no option to us. We were to get our blood from the animals we hunted. Sure, it would taste exactly like the blood I had been introduced to when I woke up, but it was better than taking the lives of those who deserved to live.. even if they were _monsters._ I went out though, that night. With my new found strength and abilities I felt I had the courage to take care of some business. I wanted, _needed_ revenge for what those men did to me that night, what _he_ did to me and all they put me through. And so I did. Tracked them down one by one, saving Royce for last, and killed them all, but not before letting them see who- _what_ I had become," She said, her lips curving into a sadistic-like grin.

"They're faces- they were absolutely _terrified_. And I _loved_ it. The screams as I gnawed at their throats, begging for mercy as I had been before them," She continued, sneering now. "Like music to my ears,"

Bella swallowed, remembering why she had always been so fearful of her now.

" I went hunting in the forest not long after Carlisle showed me the ropes, in hopes that him seeing the size of the game that I would drink from would compensate for going into the city and killing Royce and his friends. The sounds of a bear growling caught my attention, and I raced through the forest, my feet light. When I got there, it had been growling wildly- looking as if it had been attacking something. That's when the scent of blood hit my nose, and I shoved the bear away, knocking it into a nearby tree. It fell unconscious and I looked at the victim beneath me. I gasped, not only of the grotesque sight of the mauled man, who didn't seem an age over twenty-two, but because he looked so familiar to me. His curly brown hair fell over his deep brown eyes as he gasped frantically, his bloodied and scratched arms wrapped around his abdomen that was gushing with blood as he trembled. Underneath the blood caked on his face, I could see little indents on his cheeks. I made the decision right there to save him. Moving him would only quicken his death, and matter how fast I could run, he would die by the time I would get to a hospital. I hushed him as I leaned over and promised him a better life before I bit him,"

" Looking back, you could say I only change him for my own self fulfillment. I didn't want to live alone in this life forever. And I knew I wouldn't have to, as long as I had him there with me. All because.. he looked exactly like Henry. But over the years... I grew to love him deeply. We got married, and we swore to love each other no matter what; to be there for each other. I knew then, that he was the prince I had been waiting for all along. He was just so sincere with his feelings. He was set on making me the happiest girl in the world, despite my past, because he cared that much for me. He would do anything to keep a smile on my face," She explained, a small smile on her lips. It was the first time Bella had ever seen her smile so genuinely.

"So.. when he finally grabbed his bags and left out the door, I didn't try to stop him. I knew there was no point in trying to chase him down or try to make him see that he was making a big mistake. He was dead set on his decision to come here and I realized then that I would have to accept it. I know he still cares about me, but I know it will never be the same as it was,"

Rosalie let go of the rail and walked towards her. She stopped not even a foot away before placing her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them a little.

" I'm telling you all of this because I care about you Bella, and I'm sorry for being so jettison and indifferent towards you. And because I know what it's like to feel alone and abandoned. I know it hurts, and I know it's nice easy to cope with, but I want you to know that you can trust me and talk to me about it, _anything_. You may be a walking danger magnet, but you are the strongest I've ever met. I've envy you Bella, I've envied your life, the fact that you're still human and able to go through all these stages with people who care about you at your side. Edward may have left you, but you can get _through_ this, and you _won't_ be alone,"

Tears streamed down Bella's cheeks and she sniffed uncontrollably. It had been the first time she heard his name in a long time, and that bought forth a whole new wave of frustration. And then everything else... she was just too grateful for words. The blonde embraced her in a hug and she wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her eyes shut.

Trembling, she sobbed into her ear. " I-I'm so sorry Rosalie,"

" _I'm_ sorry Bella," She replied into her ear. " I'm sorry, for what he put you through, for what I've put you through. I _don't_ hate you, not one bit," She sighed, rubbing her back comfortingly. For the first time, Bella felt safe around her. She smiled, realizing Rosalie was _even more_ of a beautiful person than she ever gave her credit for.

"You're a decent person Bella Swan.. and don't ever forget that,"

* * *

**Author's Note: OMG guys this chapter is almost 4,000 words! But I did it for you guys because I love you so much and you've been a great audience! I hope you liked it and that it doesn't seem too unrealistic or anything, and that it lived up to your expectations! You can expect the next chapter in Emmett's pov by the way, so get ready for that.**

**And to answer all yall's questions about Emmett and Bella's relationship- to be short and sweet about it, they _will_ be together romantically.**

** And since you guys have been so patient, you can expected some Emmett/Bella moments soon( intense ones) lmao! I typed all of this in two days; I reaalllllyy hope you guys enjoyed this, Rosalie's soft side! I know I did. :D**

**Anyways, thanks so much for reviewing: Floridagirl13( good luck in high school dude btw!), Leens( congrats, and thanks for the info!), city bookworm( you will see! ), Konohashinobi07, jessa76, and twilightlover4ever! Not as many reviews as last time though, but I hope I get more! Lol.**

**By the way, is anyone else excited to see the yummy and talented RYAN FUCKING GOSLING, in Gangster Squad, with Emma Stone? OMG he is soo fucking sexy! Ever since I saw him in Drive( with the awesome Daft Punk soundtrack), and Crazy, Stupid, Love(with Emma Stone again, lmao lucky girl!) he has been freaking porn to my eyes!(if that makes any sense).**

** Why is he is he so fucking attractive? Omg I can't even- okay LOOK, I'm going to stop right now, and let yall's review right now.**

**Thank so much for the support, and I look forward to getting more! If I could, send a clone of Ryan Gosling to your house as a thank you, I would, but then I would keep the original to myself and then probably steal the clone too, so yeah LOL.**

**Welp, you know what to do know! This is routine people! **

**Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Emmett leaned against the back of his truck in the driveway, his back to the grey clouds in the sky. It had been nearly an hour since Rosalie had pulled Bella away to talk, and he had been waiting outside ever since, to give them privacy. Even still, he could still hear the faint whispering of the conversation going on, loud enough so that he could have easily eavesdropped, but that wouldn't have been right.

So instead, he let his mind wander onto more important things. Like, what the others where doing right now, in Alaska.

Rosalie returned to Forks, could they be planning to visit too? And not just for a little while, but permanently?

Would they finally realize that leaving Bella would have left how much they cared for her, how much they_ loved_ her, in vain?

Would Edward... would Edward even take the time to realize just how much of a fool, and idiot he was for leaving her? How much he especially meant to Bella, and how much it hurt her to see him up and disappear like that? Or was he still too stupid and naive to even admit that to himself, believing that leaving was the best thing he could do for her, and her life as a human?

Did he... did he even care about her.. at all?

" Emmett," He looked up as Rosalie's voice called him from his thoughts. He stood straight as she appeared behind the front door and closed it gently, walking towards him at a human pace.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. " So everything went okay?"

She nodded, smiling a little. " She had been doing so much crying though that she tired herself out. I laid her down on.. our bed- that was okay right? " She paused awkwardly and pressed her lips together. She knew why she had muttered that last part so awkwardly, and he couldn't help but feel weird himself, with how their relationship now stood..

Still, he put on an amused expression as he leaned against his truck again, facing the cloudy sky, that was even more grey than before.

It was going to rain soon.

" Thanks for being considerate. It means a lot to me and to her,"

She nodded, averting her eyes a little. " It was no trouble,"

" Cause I mean," He added with an amused smirk. " I know you hate her and everyth-"

" I never said I _hated_ her Emmett," She interrupted, narrowing her eyes. She folded her arms over her chest. " I could never say I hated her.. I guess.. oh I don't know. I was jealous of her humanity maybe. Irritated because she's put our family through so much, sure. But I never hated her," She confessed, staring into his eyes. She was being completely honest and earnest about, Emmett could tell she wasn't lying.

The confession surprised him though, a little.

" Right. Sorry."

" You don't have to apologize. I can understand why you would've thought that. The others, I'm sure they feel the same," She replied sighing.

" But you know," She added thoughtfully. " It was really.. comforting.. talking to her. She's just so earnest and good. She's not like those other human girls we've been surrounded by all these years. And the fact that she accepted our confessions of being vampires so easily.. she really is something to think about. It just makes me wonder what she's_ really_ like, you know?"

Emmett nodded in agreement. Rosalie sighed sadly. " She's broken- practically depressed from everything that's happening to her. In fact, ever since I've met her- ever since she's been around us- around Edward..she's always been tense and taciturn. I want her to feel comfortable enough around us to feel like she can be herself too,"

"Something else to work on, I guess." Emmett replied, exhaling. " You hear anything from the others?"

She shook her head.

" I left without saying goodbye, but I'm sure they know where I went. I mean, after all, we're known to be incredibly close.. no matter what," She trailed off, turning to him, and he smiled a little, nodding.

" True,"

" You love her, don't you?"

His eyes practically widened at the outburst. " What?"

" You can't deny it. You practically told me the other day when I questioned you about it,"

He sighed. "Rose-"

" It's obvious your love for me isn't as strong anymore. You left Alaska and your own family to be with her. You cared so much about her that you didn't even care about what Edward or Carlisle said because you felt they couldn't understand Bella as much as you did. Hell, you barely even knew her except for when Edward would bring her around the house. You left your _mate_, Emmett-"_  
_

" Are you trying to rub all of this is my face? You think I don't know I've done some messed up shit to get here?"

" I'm merely trying to get you to _recognize_ your feelings for Bella, and what they've led to," She replied, unfazed. And as he looked into her eyes, he could tell she was being earnest about it all. It was almost like, she was willing to put it aside, even if it did hurt her in the worst possible way. No matter how many times he would apologize for it, it would never fill the void of pain in her undead heart. It would always be there somewhere.

Those words clung to his nearly nonexistent heart, and his eyes averted to the ground.

And now she was trying to get him to confess his love for Bella.

Well did he love her? He honestly couldn't really say. But from everything Rosalie pointed out... it was definitely something to consider.

He couldn't even _deny_ the reasons behind any of it. They were all _true_.

He felt he could understand and care for Bella like no one else could, and he was still here because he cared about her so much, despite the circumstances surrounding his situation. He wasn't even supposed to be here in the first place. He was supposed to be in Alaska, or someplace else, away from Forks, and away from Bella.

He wasn't even fond of the idea of leaving to begin with though, neither was the rest of the family.

Even Edward, who was so determined on leaving town, was clearly distraught inside.

But in the end, _he_ was the one that came back, to make up for all the hurt Edward put Bella through.

And where was _he_?

Nowhere to be seen.

Emmett's hands balled into fists as his eyes were focused on the ground, and growled a bit. He could feel Rosalie tense a little in front of him.

" Even if I did..love her, it would be nothing more than a realization. She doesn't need to know that right now, with everything she's going through. It would just be another thing to worry about,"

" I think she deserves to know how you feel about her Em. Why you came back, and why you're still here," She said thoughtfully, her eyes glancing up at the closed window just behind the balcony of the two story mansion. She tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear as a soft wind blew a little.

" She deserves to know that no matter how hurt she is by Edward, that she'll always have you. Knowing that someone loves you can never be a burden,"

" Well don't you sound poetic,"

Rosalie's eye twitched. " Well that_ is_ how you feel, is it not?"

" There's no denying it now, is there?" He replied with a sigh, glancing up at that same window.

" Thank you... Rosalie, really. You've been nothing but kind to me and to Bella, despite how much I hurt you,"

" Trust me, if it were some other human girl, this wouldn't have gone so smoothly. She's different, and a lot more acceptable to be around, unlike that fake blonde jabber jaw she hangs around so much with,"

Emmett laughed, and raised a brow. " Jessica?"

" Oh you _know_ her now? Just _what_ have you been up to since you've been here anyway?"

" I re-enrolled into Forks High to keep an eye on Bella, basically. Copies of your fake transcripts are in Carlisle's study if you're willing to tag along,"

" Yeah, no thanks. Don't forget I was being _forced_ to attend last time. I happen to_ love_ being able to go wherever I please. Besides, who's going to keep an eye on the town while your sorry ass is jotting down notes for Biology? Have you forgotten about that vamp trio we met at the baseball game? We _did_ kill one of theirs, ya know,"

Emmett shook his head. " I haven't heard about them lately, no, but I haven't forgotten. Guess it's safe to say we'll be protecting Bella more effectively too, now that you're here,"

" No need to thank me," Rosalie replied with a slight smile, but then asked. " You think we should alert the others?"

"They knew the risks, and they chose to stay. If they really cared about Bella, they would _be_ here," Emmett insisted.

Rosalie sighed. " You're right,"

**ooOoo**

"Bella?"

Emmett whispered to her once he entered the bedroom. It was nearly nine o' clock, and the skies were already dark. And it was sprinkling, just as Emmett predicted, it was going to rain soon. And he didn't need to be psychic to know that there would be a storm rolling through. He wanted to get Bella home before it got too heavy.

He watched her sleeping form as she stirred in her sleep. Her eyebrows were furrowed a little as she lay, her thin arms wrapped around herself and the cream-colored quilt that surrounded her. Even her heart seemed to be beating fast; from a nightmare maybe.

" She's still asleep," He said, as Rosalie walked through the door then. He leaned forward and picked her up in his arms, cradling her as she responded a little to his sudden touch. She didn't wake up, only lay her limp head on his shoulder. Her breathing, her heartbeat, calm. Whatever that seemed to have been troubling her in her sleep before, faded away.

He smiled a little as he gestured to the dresser beside the bed, where his car keys lay. " Don't lose my keys alright? I'm gonna leave on foot in case her old man decides to show up and sees my truck outside,"

" Do you _even_ have to ask? I treat my cars, including my car keys, like my babies. You know that," Rosalie replied, with a wink. She smiled then, and walked up to him, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"You're doing the right thing Emmett, and I'm proud of you. Be careful, alright?"

He couldn't help but feel that she was referring to _more_ than just his trip a couple of miles across town.

He nodded. " I will,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So just so you know, this is kind of like a part one of two of a chapter, so the next one will be at Bella's house obviously. When I checked my story status today before I finished my chapter, I was so psyched that I actually had 100 reviews! I mean, wow right? I didn't even get any notifications on my email so I was especially surprised! I'm so happy!**

**Thank you so much for all your support you guys, and to the reviewers: twilightlover4ever, Leens, jessa76, city bookworm, Matthias Stormcrow! **

**Okay, well, I'm glad you guys like the story so far and I hope you'll stick it out until the end!**

**Until next time, you know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Once he arrived in front of Bella's house, he clung her to his chest tighter as he positioned her over his shoulder. Her father wasn't home from the absence of his police cruiser, but it wasn't like he had a set of house keys handy. It was going to be a little tricky, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem even if his hands were pretty occupied.

He looked down at her sleeping form.

She was light after all.

And so, he jumped up into the air, high enough to reach the branch across from her window, and steadily braced himself for the next jump. As burly as he was, the branch wasn't going to hold for long. He jumped off then, and through the open window, landing on the bedroom floor light. He had made it without a doubt, and they were dry from the rain too.

He ran so fast on the way there that not a drop of water touched them, particularly Bella, he had made sure of that. He cradled her to his chest again as he walked over to her bed and leaned down to lay her against her covers. It was then that Emmett felt her stir again, and her eyes finally opened, even if they were half opened at first.

" Go back to sleep Bella,"

" I can't," He snorted at the stubborn brunette.

" And why not?" She sat up a little, causing Emmett to lean back and stand up straight. She raked a hand through her hair and looked around the room, the only light illuminating it from the full moon outside her window, shivering a little. Emmett could hear a slight rumble of thunder. It was far, but would be approaching soon.

" You brought me back home," She said, realization in her tone.

He nodded. " Your old man would have been worried. It's not like the old days remember? No more stay overs at the Cullens' "

Then she turned to him, as she sat upright in her bed, blinking a little.

" Can you...lay with me?"

It was Emmett's turn to blink. " What?"

" I mean.. c-can you lay with me, at least until.. I fall asleep again," She asked again, but this time she looked away, clearly embarrassed. Emmett was pretty surprised himself, but he tried not to let that show and instead cracked her an amused smile. But inside.. inside he didn't know what to think about it, especially since just an hour or so ago he had been with Rosalie, discussing his feelings for her.

" You sure you want to be cuddling with an icicle? It's already storming outside," He could see her blush then, which made him smile even more and made her look away again.

" I-I really don't... mind it," She insisted shyly, and Emmett chuckled. She shivered again and he turned away from her and towards the open window that rustled the sheer curtains as the wind blew.

" You always keep your window open?" He asked as he grabbed onto the frame and gently pressed it down. When she didn't answer, he turned around and gave her a look.

" That's just asking for a cold, or even some creep to have access to your house, not including me of course," He added with a grin, and he could see a small tug of her lips as well, and she shook her head.

" I guess I've had it open for so long I've gotten completely used to it. I had reasons for it before.. but now, I... just don't know. A habit I guess,"

He had a pretty _good_ guess why. He had been aware of Edward's pop up visits through her window every day that she was there, and every night while she slept. He was _the_ _definition_ of a creeper, an old pedophile if you will. I mean come on, watching your girlfriend sleep every night isn't really what you would call romantic. In fact, it's actually pretty disturbing, your singer or not.

He snorted at the thought, which made Bella call out to him, curious. He shook his head lightly.

" Nothing, just keep it closed from now on. Unless you know me and Rosalie are coming over or something alright? And keep it locked, it's dangerous and useless otherwise," He told her sternly as he walked over to her bed, and cracked a smile.

" Now move over,"

She moved herself over a little, while getting under the covers to make room for him. He took off his shoes and gently sat on the bed before laying against the pillows on his back, and shifted a little to get comfortable. When he noticed she had been shivering again, even under the covers he offered for her to come closer.

" I thought you didn't mind being near me," He reminded.

" I-I don't.. it's just.. I-"

" I won't bite, I promise. Now come on," He said with a smile, and she moved closer. He could feel her head lean against his bicep as she settled next to him, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting there. He could feel her tense, even hear the sound of her heartbeat picking up a little, but she didn't move. In fact, she almost seemed to be comfortable, laying there like that.

And was he? He felt the warmness of her skin pressing against his cold form, and in all honestly, nothing ever felt so good.

She was just so _warm_, and that made him draw her closer. She gasped a little but made no notion to draw back or pull away.

This was the closest he had ever been to Bella Swan, and he couldn't help but want to feel.. more of it.

"Cold?" He asked.

" No," She replied, and she almost seemed to be surprised about it herself.

He felt her shudder a little under touch, his other hand had been resting on his own chest, and he silently counted how fast her heart had been pounding right then, and it was incredibly fast.

" Hey, relax." He muttered, his eyes closing as he relished in the warmness radiating from her body. It was nothing like he had ever experienced before, and it may have been wrong, but he couldn't help it. Maybe is what it was like to be holding a human so close, or more so, Bella. He could hear her swallow, and he exhaled a long breath as her head rested against his chest now. Slowly, her heartbeat eventually returned to its normal pace, and he chuckled in response.

" Were you always this shy?" He asked teasingly. " Or is it just me?"

" I'm sorry, it's just-"

" You don't have to answer that. It's okay. This is a first for the both of us right? I would expect you to be nervous, but that makes me all the more amused at the fact that you were the one that asked me to do this in first place,"

When she didn't respond to that, he added just for kicks," It's actually pretty cute,"

He looked down at her to see her blushing, and he chuckled.

He wasn't lying, and to her he may have been trying to tease her like had been all those times before. That was just his forte.

But that didn't mean he couldn't be serious once in a while. And right then, it was hard not to be.

He was holding the girl he had inadvertently fallen in love with.

" You know, I talked to Rosalie after you fell asleep earlier. She says you're pretty amazing," Knowing Rosalie didn't like to admit her feelings like that to _anyone_, she would totally kick his ass if she found out what he said right then. But he knew it had been true, and he figured she deserved to know, after all she had been afraid of her earlier.

" R-Really?," She paused, her tone surprised, and he nodded reassuringly. " I guess I could say the same for her. I really have underestimated her, and I feel really bad for thinking so badly of her all this time. She really is a great person,"

" Don't sweat it. You're not the only one. Unless you're close to her you could never really know that, you know? She's just one of those people,"

" Emmett?" She asked then, and he couldn't but feel shudder a little as he heard his name on her lips. He cursed a little in his mind, since when did he shudder, at anything? It just sounded so soft.. and-

" Oh uh, what?" He asked, interrupting the awkward thoughts going through his brain.

" What was your life like before all of this? Before you joined Carlisle and became a Cullen?"

It wasn't a long stretch, Emmett realized. Rosalie probably told her her own life story and she was equally as curious about his. To be complete honest, some of his past was a bit blurry even to him. When you've been a vampire for so long, you start to forget things, but for some, like Rosalie, memory isn't really a problem.

" You'll be sleep before I'm done. You sure you don't want to talk about something else?"

" I've been wondering for a while actually,"

He sighed. " Alright, but since I'm not really good at story-telling, why don't you ask me some questions and I'll try my best to answer them instead?,"

" That's not exactly what I mean't by that," She replied stubbornly, and he arched his brow.

" You want to know more about me or what?"

She huffed. "Okay.. um.. where were you born, and when?"

" Let's see... Gatlinburg, Tennessee, 1915,"

" So you used to have an accent, like Jasper." She noted, and he nodded, grinning. " I would think so, at least I think I did. Back then, you couldn't have been a Southern native and not have an accent to go with it. So yeah. Maybe I'll even take you there someday," He added with a wink as he looked down at Bella, who rolled her eyes a little even though there was a faint blush on her cheeks.

" Next question. What were your parents like?" He laughed at how forward her voice sounded as she lay there. She seemed to be getting comfortable around him the more they were around each other. And he didn't mind it one bit, in fact, it felt pretty nice. He was looking forward to seeing more of this assertive Bella.

" My parents.. I don't really remember much about them. Sorry."

" Does that ever frustrate you?"

_That_ had been a first.

In truth, he didn't really know how to answer that one. He hadn't been expecting it, after all she had been the first to ask him.

As much as Rosalie cared for him, even _she_ hadn't asked him that.

" Sometimes it _did_, I guess you could say that. But after a while to be honest, they sort of..just..faded from my memory. That's what happen when you've been a vampire for so long. Your memory of your life as a human eventually goes away, well for some at least. I'll admit, I always have wondered about them, but it's only gone as far as that,"

" That's terrible,"

" Yeah well," He said with a sigh. " There's nothing I can do about that is there?"

She was quiet for a few beats before she spoke again. " Rosalie.. she told me she found you nearly dying when she changed you. Do you remember anything at all about that day?"

But then she added. " But if you don't want to talk about it I unde-"

"Bella, please, you're interrupting," He cut her off playfully, earning a look from her . He ignored it.

" Well," He started, thinking back a little. " I remember I was supposed to go hiking that day in the forest. With some friends I think, but for some reason I was left alone. Next thing I know, I'm being mauled on by this bear, probably because I taunted it. Knowing me, I never exactly cower under anything. But back then, at that moment, I have to admit, I had never been so terrified in my life,"

"I was twenty, and my life was flashing before my eyes, I remember that much. It hurt all over... I felt terrible, and I was losing a_ lot_ of blood. It hurt so bad I was trembling. And just when I thought this bear was going to finish me off, it's being lifted off of me, and Rosalie appeared,"

" I guess that's one thing you could never forget. How you died before you were changed," He said thoughtfully.

He lifted up his left arm and turned the palm of his hand to face him. There was a faint, but dark slash there, made visible under the moonlight shining through the window as the storm slowly began to clear over. It was the only scar that seemed to remain from that day, the others, disappeared along with his transformation.

" May I?" Bella asked, and Emmett nodded, unexpectedly. He felt her hand wrap around the back of his and another shudder went through him, and she pulled her hand away a little.

" Did I hurt you?" She asked worriedly. She felt that huh?

" Nah," He replied with a chuckle. She brought her hand to his again, but this time she traced her finger over the scar. Even her light touch was starting to drive him crazy, but he had to restrain himself. He had lasted this long while being this close, he could let his hormones pass over. Still, she wasn't exactly making it easy for him to think otherwise.

Suddenly, she gasped and pulled her hand away, and he looked down, concerned. But most of all, a little upset that she had stopped.

"What's wrong?" She sat up a little, staring into his eyes. They were sad, concerned and thoughtful all at once, and he wasn't so sure what she was going to to say next.

He mimicked her movements and sat up a little too, propping his head against the palm of his hand, his elbow resting against the pillow.

" How do you.. feel.. about me?"

" I thought you were going to _sleep_,"

" You're ignoring the question,"

"You're out of questions about me already?" He retorted.

"_Emmett_," She pressed.

If he could blush right now, he totally would be. Good thing he couldn't. It would definitely contradict the masculinity he took pride in.

Well there was no getting around this one was there?

He brought himself closer, to tease her. " How do _you_ think I feel?"

Startled, she replied. " W-Why are you making this so difficult?"

" Why would you like to know?" He pursued, moving closer. He flashed a grin, enough to make her blush again.

" I... I just- Rosalie insisted... that... you.." She trailed off, this time she swallowed. But before she could look away he brought his fingers to her chin and forced her gently to look at him. He searched her eyes as he brought her face closer, and they were wide. He stared down at her lips, and they were soft, pink and trembling. Damn him and his hormones. He shouldn't have been doing this.

Her heart was racing in her chest then, but she didn't pull away.

And neither did he.

His lips met hers gently, and instantly he was hit with an overwhelming feeling of warmth and lust. He pressed down and deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around her, and soon enough.. he felt her kissing back. A soft moan was all it took to keep him going, and he scraped her lower lip gently with his teeth as their lips moved in an endless, slow dance.

She returned his kisses slowly. They almost felt needy, despite her pace, but he wasn't complaining. Her breathing was ragged during those few short moments and he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Her hands went from around his neck and into his hair to draw him closer, and in turn, a soft growl erupted from his throat. He had never been so turned on in his life, and he wanted more of it, more of her warm skin, her warm _lips_ on _his_.

His friend attached to the lower half of his body, also agreed.

He rolled over until she was on her back, gently straddling her as their kisses continued. His thumb traced her cheek gently, relishing the softness of her skin, and she moaned again. As much as he wanted to even shove his tongue in her mouth, to taste her, he restrained himself. But when she pulled him closer, the former thought seemed to fade from his conscious, and he used his other hand to grip her thigh, pressing her against him.

Unfortunately though, he had to pull away. She needed to breathe, after all, she was human. Even _she_ seemed to forget as her eyes fluttered open when he stopped and hovered over her, and she stared at him quietly, her breathing ragged. But she didn't speak, only stared. And what else could _he_ do? He could hardly believe what he had insinuated.

Still, he found himself whispering this time. Clear enough for Bella to hear, even though she seemed to be in a trance.

And at that moment, he couldn't care less what everyone else, aside from Rosalie, thought about it.

And it wouldn't faze him in the slightest if Edward ever found out either.

He would want the _world_ to know.

" Yes...I'm _in love_ with you... Bella Swan,"

* * *

**Author's Note: Do I have to say much, except that I am absolutely_ in love_ with this chapter? See what I did there? :)**

**I felt so girlish and giddy writing that last part, and I was so excited I could hardly contain my joy!**

**Well, what did you guys think? I know I said this chapter would be in Bella's point of view and everything, but I decided to make it Emmett's to make up for his lack of appearance and perspective when he was gone those couple of days, and because I love him so much!**

**I can't believe how well this story is doing! And it's all thanks to you guys! You really are amazing!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews: anubisfreak, jessa76, limezebra, Team-Sooric-Delena, Matthias Stormcrow, mommacraigof31, and feelingcowgirlish !**

**And one other thing- if you haven't heard this song "Spectrum" by Zedd( kind of like house/dubstep, but don't be intimidated!), go listen to it now! It inspired this chapter a lot! It's just so amazing, and even though it doesn't have many lyrics, the chorus gives me chills every time! This guy is underrated, and I think he deserves a lot more fans! And the singer he used, Matthew Kowa's voice is like a sweet angel's!**

**Anyway, I'm not going to bother you about it anymore, but you'll be sighing and dancing in no time once you hear it!**

**I know I did! **

**Well, you know what to do now!**

**Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Myer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Yes...I'm _in love_ with you... Bella Swan,"

He was.. _what_?

Her eyes were open and wide as her heart continuously pounded ferociously in her chest, so hard it felt like it would burst. Her head felt airy and her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Her lips were wet and released from a tremendous amount of pressure. And the words that were spoken right then were foreign to her ears.

She was both in shock and disbelief.

Rosalie had been right. Emmett _was_ in love with her.

And they.. _kissed_.

And how was she supposed to respond to this? How was she supposed to_ feel_?

She hadn't pulled away when he neared her, or even when their lips met. She could admit, they did feel nice. They were a cool, distinct contrast from her warm ones, and being in his arms, feeling his tight embrace, she never felt more safe, more secure. Her pale face was undoubtedly flushed as she stared into the eyes of the man hovering over her, and she blinked- not really knowing what to say.

How _was_ she supposed to respond to his confession? And could she... could she return those same feelings? As she stared into those eyes.. those deep topaz eyes that were smoldering so close to soft black, she felt herself lifting her face towards him, her eyes dropping to his red awaiting lips.

They felt so good on hers. She wanted to _feel_ that again.

It had been the first time.. she ever felt so secure.. so _cherished_ before in her life.

She kissed him, wanting more, and he responded quickly, wrapping one of his arms around her waist again, while the other propped himself onto the dashboard of the bed. His kisses were amazing, and he was a little rough, but she didn't mind at all. In fact, it made her all the more aroused. But then, just as one of her hands had trailed down his chest and rested at the hem of his shirt, he pulled away.

He stared into her eyes, and they were as soft as they were dark- loving even. A smirk however, spread across his lips as he observed her from above.

" You're something, you know that? ," He whispered, and she blinked, breathlessly. She was so high on his kisses, but that didn't mean she didn't notice the look he had been giving her.. of love and admiration, she practically melted right there. All that mattered then.. was feeling him caress her skin, over and over. She didn't care how long, or in what way.

Charlie would be coming home late so it wouldn't matter to her either way.

He pulled away from her then and sat beside her, leaving Bella feeling rather flustered, more so incomplete.. empty.. whatever you want to call it.

She just wanted to kiss him again, damn it.

" Emmett, _please_," She begged.

" _Bella_, I know you're horny right now, but I really would like you to say something, _anything_ about what I just confessed to you,"

" I'm," She paused, swallowing- her heart thumping wildly in her chest. "...really confused.." She confessed truthfully, and blushed. He seemed to be content at that, because he nodded his head then, smiling a little.

" Trust me, I am too- or.. at least I was. My feelings for you... in the back of my mind I feel like maybe they've always been there, just that when I decided to come back to you that I finally met them face to face. It wasn't easy.. coming to that realization without realizing that I was going to hurt people I cared about. But _I love_ you Bella, so much it's unexplainable, and I want you to know that.. I'll always be here by your side, to protect you and be your shoulder to cry on when you need it,"

" You don't have to say it back- not if you're not ready. You must have all sorts of mixed feelings right now, along with your teenage hormones, but I wanted to let you know also that I _truly_ care for you. I came back for you because I guess... I cared so much that I couldn't see you fall apart because of some idiotic mistake." He finished, softly, and Bella's eyes began to blur. She was on the verge of tears, and it was so embarrassing but she couldn't help it.

He sounded so sincere and loving- it was the gentlest she'd ever seen him and she loved this side of him. His eyes were searching hers, waiting for an answer, and even a little concerned as tears slid down the sides of her face. She lifted a hand and gently caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. He leaned into it and closed his eyes then as she touched him, and she heard a soft growl erupt from his throat.

Then, just as fast as she could blink, a wicked grin flashed across his face and he had her arms pinned against the bed, both hands in his large one. He hovered over her once again and leaned dangerously close to her face, his lips just millimeters away from hers. He used the other hand to lift her chin up with his fingers again.

" But that doesn't mean you can try and _take advantage_ of me and my body," He muttered seductively, and pulled his face away and let go of her wrists. He plopped down on his back next to her and chuckled. Bella, who was yet again, left in a state of shock, wiped her eyes and snorted after she recovered from his trickery.

" Go to sleep Bella,"

" You confess your love for me. You _kiss_ me. And you expect me to just go to sleep?" She replied rather bluntly, earning a snort from Emmett.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"But-"

" I thought you were confused about your feelings. You seem to be _pretty sure_ about them right now," He teased.

" I am," She paused awkwardly. "But... but-"

" I know, I know," He said, sighing all knowingly. " You just _can't_ resist me, and I get that. But you really do need to rest. It's getting late Bella and I don't want to keep you up. Come on."

She gave up then and sighed as his arms wrapped around her, his forehead resting at the top of her forehead, and her ear at his chest. She should have been freezing, she realized. Whenever... Edward touched her, it was without a doubt like she had made skin contact with a cold object, something no one would be able to cuddle up to for longer than a second.

She thought all vampires would have that effect.

She guessed wrong.

With Emmett... it wasn't like that at all. Sure he felt cool, but it felt really nice, especially since she was undoubtedly hot from all the kissing they had just done. In the back of her mind she sort of grimaced at that, that vampires didn't sweat or give off heat so he didn't have to worry about the normal after characteristics of making out, or even breaking away for air.

Lucky him.

" Are you even _trying_ to go to sleep? You're squirming like every five seconds,"

" I'm sorry I'm just recovering that's all. It all just happened... so fast," She admitted.

" I know what you mean," He replied beside her, one of his hands brushing against arm, his thumb rubbing her skin soothingly.

"I wanted to wait and tell you, but I figured I might have as well gotten it out before something else got in the way,"

And then for some reason, Edward came to mind.

" You...you don't mean... Edward.. do you?"

" It's a long shot but considering the circumstances, I don't exactly exclude the idea," He replied, sighing. She lifted her head to look at him to see his eyes staring ahead of him, oblivious to the fact that she was now staring at his face. His eyes were slightly narrowed, and his lips were pressed. He looked determined, deep in thought too. Whatever he was thinking, it didn't seem to be too great.

" Does he know how you feel about me?" She was almost too afraid to ask, but she had to know.

"Well, If he doesn't now...he'll find out soon, with Alice being there and everything. Probably."

Alice. It was the first time she heard her name, anything at all about her since she left. And she had to admit, she missed her like crazy..

" That doesn't worry you.. at all?" He looked down at her and smiled. " Nah,"

"Now go to sleep. Your staring is _really_ starting to freak me out,"

She blushed.

She was hoping he hadn't noticed that.

**ooOoo**

She awoke the next morning with a tired and bitter but expecting frown on her face. The sun peaked through the closed sheer, peach-colored curtains of her window, that was also closed since last night- and blinded her eyes like it did every morning. The room was slightly cool and the covers felt thin and useless against her body.

And like every morning, she woke up _alone_.

Of course he still wouldn't be here, she had told herself when she finally got out of bed. If Charlie had barged in and seen them together- not that he would since he usually doesn't come in without knocking first but just imagine the situation!

That would _not_ end well.

What a way _that_ would have been to meet Charlie for the first time.

Bella slowly and sleepily trudged to the curtains. She used either of her hands to pull them apart, and she cringed as the light pierced her eyes and felt the bones of her forearms crack- in need of a good stretch. The storm had seemingly left the small town of Forks, leaving large and small puddles for kids to come out and splash in and tires to run over.

Meeting Charlie for the first time.. Bella blushed at that.

Like he was her boyfriend or something.

Yeah, that would smooth over _real_ well with Charlie.

But they weren't even together.. were they? She hadn't even told them she loved him back when he confessed to her the night before.

How pathetic was _that_?

Leaning a little into the window she could see a faint rainbow behind the now white-grey clouds- too faint to capture in a picture, and she sighed as her eyes adjusted to the light flooding her eyes and room. It always took a while, sleeping for hours in complete darkness, more of a while then most people probably.

It was Saturday, which meant no school, and gratefully no homework this time. Her History teacher Mr. Dagger, who practically praised the thought and survived on the idea of torturing his students with spontaneous pop quizzes and ten page research reports just for the hell of it, had been out for a couple of days because he was sick, and saved Bella from having to spend her weekend at her computer desk for hours at a time with mugs and mugs of coffee at her side.

It must have been some flu though, because nothing broke down Mr. Dagger. He was built like a football player, and pierced his opponents with sheer fear whenever they took notice in him on the field, which supposedly earned him his infamous nickname "The Dagger", while he played for the Forks High football team as a Spartan, during his sophomore year up until he graduated.

That was something that really confused Bella because, she would figure if anything, that they just took his nickname out of his last name.

That would of _had_ to sound ridiculous, announcing his name before a football game.

John "The Dagger" Dagger.

Okay, but that's besides the point.

The point _is_, all great things must come to an end _eventually- _which is being solely directed on the opportunity of no homework for History, but that didn't exclude the crap load of other homework she had to complete from her other courses. She would have to do them later though, she didn't really much up to doing it right away, or even on a Saturday.

She grabbed her clothes, her underwear, a simple long sleeve shirt and jeans- what she pretty much wore everyday, and walked to the bathroom. Before she closed the door to shower and tend to the rest of her morning hygienic routine, she could hear the television roaring a hockey match from downstairs. Charlie was definitely there and awake now.

After showering, she ran a hand through her damp locks and jogged down the stairs and spotted Charlie on the couch. She called out to him and he looked back from the television. He sent her a small grin and waved- which took a total of two seconds before his eyes were on the screen again.

" Morning Bella,"

" Good morning to you too Dad. You didn't eat breakfast yet did you?" She asked, jokingly.

" We ran out of cereal and instant oatmeal, so no. I didn't want to risk choking you to death with the fumes of burning food," He replied with a sorry chuckle as she entered the kitchen. She reached on her tiptoes into the cabinet by the refrigerator and pulled out a two large silver skillets and a small one, and set them on the counter. Next, she grabbed a medium-sized bowl from underneath the cabinet and turned towards the fridge.

" Pancakes and eggs sound good?" She asked, grinning a little at his response.

Since when had her father had a sense of humor?

" Sounds great Bells,"

Breakfast was prepared and finished soon enough. At the sound of glasses and plates hitting the table, her father strolled in, sighing at the smell. She took her seat across from him and smiled before she started eating her eggs first, then took a sip of orange juice before turning to him as he cleared his throat.

" So, you seem happy this morning. What's up?"

" Really? I hadn't noticed. Nothing." She stammered, blushing a bit.

He raised an eyebrow. " Well you've been so down lately it was a little unexpected to see you actually smiling when you greeted me this morning," He said, stabbing two pancake squares and placing them into his mouth. When he was finished chewing and started tending to his coffee, he added.

" Oh I get it. You're excited because you're going to visit Jacob today right?"

She had forgotten _all_ about that.

She really was pathetic wasn't she?

She _had_ promised him she would visit this weekend didn't she?

" Yep, I guess you saw right through me," She said even still, taking a sip of her orange juice. " I thought maybe I would drive over and surprise him rather than call first,"

He gave her a look first, and then after a few seconds he slightly smiled, though his eyebrows furrowed- like he was starting to worry.

" Well I guess I could let you drive today. But be careful alright?"

She nodded, smiling. " You have my word,"

Going over to Jacob's after not seeing him for such a long time.

Yes, she was without a doubt nervous about the visit. He knew about how much of a wreck she was before- when Edward had just left and she was left in a state of depression, locking herself up in her room for hours at a time and completely cutting off everyone around her socially.

She didn't know what to expect. She hadn't seen him in ages. As far as she knew he had been in La Push all that time worrying about her, and she felt terrible. He was one of the last people she would want to shut out or hurt, but she couldn't just face him like that, not after she had been through so much, and she couldn't let him see her like that.

Not to mention, once she was at the peak of her depression, Emmett had returned.

Jacob wasn't fond of the Cullens at all. None of his family had been for years, she remembered him telling her while they strolled down the First Beach in La Push that windy afternoon. It had been a day before she had decided to do some research at the library nearby, and just a couple of days before she had put the pieces together and finally came to realization that the man she had been dating was a _vampire_.

He hadn't said much, just that they were known as the "Cold Ones" by his family and ancestors, and could very well be related to them based on their characteristics.

And he wasn't far off, in fact he had been spot on. But she definitely couldn't mention that to him. He _was_ her childhood friend and everything. Sure she felt she could trust him with anything, but it would be a matter of safety once he found out, and maybe even _sanity_ on her part. He probably wouldn't even believe her, even if he did start to have his suspicions.

She wouldn't had believed herself either had she met herself ten months ago.

She turned the knob of the stereo in the rusty orange truck she had missed so much. Just sticking the keys into the ignition, feeling those waves as the engine roared, gave her a sense of great nostalgia. She couldn't remember the last time she touched a stereo since her breakdown, and she was glad to be fully functioning again.

Classical music began to play throughout the truck as she drove onto the gravel road towards the reservation, and instantly she thought of Emmett. The stereo had been a gift to her from he and Rosalie for her eighteenth birthday, and it had been the first time in truth that she had ever used it. She realized too that there was a CD in the drive because of the faint blue light against the sleek silver body of the system.

There had been a CD in there all that time? She figured it would have been the radio station.

And wait.. that sounded like...

It was one of the personalized CD's Edward had made for her, with a collection of the songs he played on the piano.

She frustratingly turned the music off and leaned back in her seat as she waited at a red light.

She should have just thrown out the CD completely. It wasn't exactly a normal break-up between them when you consider the supernatural circumstances, but wouldn't that have been smart and appropriate? She was almost positive girls usually did stuff like that whenever they tried to get over their ex's after they were done crying and started to accept the reality. It was like a process, trying to get rid of the things that reminded them of their former relationships, but it would help eventually.

She bit her lip and averted her eyes from the light to the stereo and her hand flew to the giant button to turn it on. She hurriedly pressed the eject button next and the CD slid out, shining against the sunlight through the window and made a rainbow-like glow against the shiny plastic. She pulled it out and stared, reading the almost too perfect cursive on the cover, and sure enough she discovered she had been right.

_To my darling Bella, _that was written across the front, and she swallowed, feeling a sudden overwhelming sense of sadness wash over her.

Is that how..all girls felt before they started doing this? Sad, overwhelmed, and a little anxious. Whatever. She stuffed the CD under the passenger seat just as the red light changed to green, and she was driving again.

She exhaled. Well she had gotten rid of it for the most part.

She never reached under the seat for anything so she would just forget about it eventually.

Who was she kidding?

This was _Edward_ she was talking about..

She looked out the window- at the gravel roads that were now covered in thick, brown dirt, and realized she was closer to the reservations now than she thought. She found herself pulling the truck to the side soon enough though, as an overwhelming feeling washed over her, and she felt her eyes starting to water.

Her forehead slammed into the steering wheel at the sudden anger she felt, and her hand flew to it afterwards at the pain. She leaned against it, her head slowly dropping to the wheel now, her arms shaking, and her face growing hot. Tears blurred her vision and she felt a lump that was painful in her throat.

_Damn_ him.

She shouldn't want _anything_ to do with him anymore.

He was gone from her life forever, he had made that clear.

She couldn't still have feelings for him now..could she?

_No_, she realized, that wasn't it at all.

She hated him now, more than ever, for breaking her heart.

For leaving her alone, not caring what happened to her- what became of her afterward.

All this time he came to mind lately, she realized. It wasn't because she still had feelings for him.

No.

She was _angry_.

* * *

**Author's Note: What's up guys? I hope you guys liked the update! It has been a couple of days, so when I was finally able to finish this chapter I was pretty satisfied with myself. Yeah, it kind of ends on a sour note but I hope you guys liked it. My purpose for that was to kind of give Bella the kind of characteristics and feelings you would usually feel after breakup.**

**You know the stages. Shock. Sadness/Depression. Anger, Acceptance(or even switch those last two around). So yeah, that was my purpose haha I hope you guys saw that throughout the story already without me pointing that out to you right now!**

**I also wanted to say HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all! Let's make it this year that I finish this story yeah?**

**Anyways, I've gotten so many alerts lately for this story that it's unbelievable! And thank you so much for the reviews: scigeekgirl, Matthias Stormcrow, jessa76, kayteekaitlin, feelingcowgirlish, Konohashinobi07 and ccgnme !**

**You guys are all amazing for supporting me, and I guarantee you I will try to make this story awesome for you!**

**That's all for now, you know what to do, and another Happy New Year to you!**

**Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

She sighed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she pulled the truck to a stop. She was there, after practically balling her eyes out like a maniac at her steering wheel. She knew by now her eyes were bloodshot, and they stung a bit, but she figured she could just make up some lame excuse when he answered the door.

She took a look into the vanity mirror to confirm her thoughts, and sure enough she had been right. Not to mention there was a pink bruise on her forehead. She winced as she pressed down on it to see how sensitive it was, and it was indeed something to curse over but it wasn't serious. It would be there for a couple of days, weeks even. She fixed her hair so it settled over the mark and she slowly got out of the truck, slamming the door behind her, and stuffed the keys in her jeans pocket.

She inhaled as she made her way up the steps, and then she was at the front door. She hadn't seen Jacob in months and now he would have to see her looking a complete mess, even more so as usual. Well, it least it showed that she still cared for his concern over the course of the last few months. She knocked on the door a couple of times and stood back.

The door open slowly not even a minute later, and it wasn't Jacob who stood there at all, but rather his father.

Or sat, you could say.

Billy Black.

" Well isn't this a surprise. And I see you've kept the truck with you all this time," He said, a kind smile on his lips as he gestured to the truck behind her. He looked pretty much the same as when she had first met him- that is, when she first moved back to Forks and he had decided to pay a visit to Charlie's and brought Jacob along, with the truck. He had brought along fish fry also, for her and Charlie to eat.

She never did forget the conversation they shared when they were alone, and Jacob and Charlie had been chatting elsewhere.

He had wanted her to stop seeing Edward.

He told her.. that the Cullens had had a rather _unpleasant_ reputation around the reservation and that it just wasn't safe to take part in that. At the time, she thought the idea of leaving him was absolutely insane. She had backfired back then, saying that they had never set foot in La Push territory to begin with- something she learned from the Cullens at some point during her relationship-,so there wouldn't be a problem.

That seemed to have shocked him, which meant from his tone that he realized that she herself, was also aware of the Cullens' true natures.

And that made her realize now, about back then. He was trying to warn her about them.

He _knew_ that they were vampires. That_ she_ knew too, and that she was okay with it.

It would have made sense, since Jacob had practically pointed out his own knowledge during their walk on the beach.

And even so, it had been the last time she had ever spoken to Billy.

And then at her homecoming dance at the end of the school year, Jacob had showed up with twenty bucks, as a bribe from Billy to break up with Edward. She refused, but back then had she realized the road ahead of her for making that choice.. she probably wouldn't have chosen so swiftly; she may have given it a second thought.

It would have spared her the heartbreak at least.

" Wouldn't replace it for anything," She replied with a smile, then stuffed her hands in her pockets. " Is uh Jacob here.. by any chance? Upstairs maybe?"

His eyebrows furrowed a little at the question, and he sighed, shaking his head. " No, I'm sorry he's been out all day,"

" Charlie said he had called for me the other day.. I thought I'd.. pay him an overdue visit,"

He nodded understandably, but he also seemed troubled, even though a smile reached his lips.

He chuckled then, and rolled back, turning his chair to the side. " Would you like some tea? A friend of mine.. happened to bring some by yesterday and I wanted to see how it tasted,"

Bella nodded and smiled politely. " Sure, I'd love that. Thank you." She waited until he was on his way into the kitchen before closing the front door and following him. The sound of wheels against the smooth hardwood flooring made a slight squeaking sound. She sort of felt bad for him, having to navigate around in a wheelchair. He was paralyzed from the waist down, Charlie had told her once he had left their house that day, to explain his situation.

The faint aroma of the tea filled Bella's nose as she entered the kitchen and observed Billy at the stove, stirring the liquid on the stove top, moving left and right, completely concentrated. She slowly took a seat at the table. He grabbed two small mugs from the counter and set them by the stove, and grabbed the pot, pouring the tea in each cup.

He seemed completely at ease while he worked, Bella noticed.

Diabetes, had eventually made it hard for him to move around and continue to live his life like he had in the past. Eventually it just made him collapse, disabling his ability to walk, and he was forever bound to a wheelchair. It was sad, Bella thought, to have to come to terms with something like that, especially if you were a person with so much personality, and a kind heart.

Charlie told her he always had been a sociable person, more so then himself when he was young, but they seemed to just become great friends in the end, despite their completely different personalities.

And much to Bella's surprise, despite Billy's disability, he was always _smiling_.

" Here you go," Bella blinked as the mug was set down in front of her, and she nodded gratefully.

" Thank you." She picked up the mug in the palms of her hands, as it only seemed warm in her grasp, and looked inside. It was a clear but brownish-green, and smelled of mint and cinnamon.. and a little bit of honey. She took a small sip as it was still really hot from the stove. It felt a little tingly as it went down her throat, and even a little soothing, and you could definitely taste the honey now.

" How is it?"

" Really good. You said a friend of yours made this?" He nodded, taking a sip himself.

" Yes well, put together the leaves, herbs and spices at least. I boiled the flavors from them with water to make the tea. Added a little honey too."

" She's a retired nurse. Gives her teas to many of the other families of the reservation whenever she's made too much, or if she simply wants to be courteous,"

Bella took another sip and swallowed, starting to feel more at ease. " That's considerate of her. You know I'm actually feeling a lot better, drinking this,"

He chuckled at her, and she raised a brow in response. " Her tea does seem to have that affect on people, no matter what its purpose. But I'm glad to see you're doing better Bella," He paused sighing contently, and set his mug down, staring thoughtfully into her eyes. Bella mimicked him, though kept her hands around her mug as she set it down.

"We were worried sick. Charlie kept us posted, but we weren't really sure.. what we were going to see or hear, the next time we heard of you,"

" I'm sorry for that," She apologized. "I would never want to worry you two," She paused then.

" Billy, can I ask you something?" She inquired, and he nodded.

" Well, that day.. when you brought the truck over and we talked, you were trying to warn me weren't you, about the Cullens?; and then you had Jacob bribe me at the school dance to protect me,"

"You knew what they were, and you knew that I was aware myself."

" Yes and... yes,"

" Then why? Why go through all that trouble if I was knew about them? If I was okay with it, even though I knew the risk I would be taking?"

He sighed, and he furrowed his brows leaning forward a little.

" You're Charlie's little girl, and Jacob's best friend Bella, and I wanted to at least tell you, for you to keep that in mind. You needed to realize that I myself wasn't the only one aware of what they _truly_ were. The citizens of Forks, they may be clueless, but the people of the reservation are _no_ stranger to the Cold Ones. Haven't been for years."

Bella stared, unsure of what to make about what he just said. What was he... implying?

The front door swung open and Bella jumped in her seat. She looked to Billy worriedly- who was already making his way to the hallway and Bella followed. She stopped is her tracks at the man before her, and her breath in her throat. She hadn't realized she had gasped until his brows furrowed as he stood there, his hands large, and clenched into fists at his sides.

He was tall, so abnormally tall it was unnatural, no- it was inhumane, how tall he had gotten in just a matter of months. His tanned skin had darkened some, and his hair was cropped short- replacing his former long brown locks for a spiky cut more suitable for his frame. He was muscular, like MMA fighter buff it was unbelievable, which had to be the results of weeks and weeks of countless push-ups and weights.

He looked like a totally different person; she was almost too scared from his glaring to ask his name.

" Jacob?"

He looked different. No. _Different_ didn't even began to describe him. He didn't look _anything_ like the Jacob she talked to four months before.

Bella furrowed her brows. And he wasn't wearing... a _shirt_?

He turned to Billy, his eyes narrowed. " What the hell is_ she_ doing here?"

" What?" She cried in disbelief. " Jacob _I_ came here to see _you_. And why are you so angry?" He ignored her and pushed past her, starting down the hall and towards the stairs. She started for him, feeling herself heat up in frustration.

" Hey Jacob wait-" Bella grabbed his forearm before he could walk any further. She instantly winced and pulled her hand away just as fast, feeling the warmth of his skin. He was hot, and she wasn't referring to his looks. He was _burning up_. She could see his eyes had softened a little at the contact, but that did nothing to erase the grimace on his face.

" Are you _okay_? Why is your skin so-"

"- Bella...I'm sorry but I think you should leave now," Billy spoke from behind her.

She turned slightly. " Why do you seem so okay with this? He has some kind of fever, and he's not even wearing a _shirt_ for crying out loud-"

"-And where the hell _were_ you?" She didn't mean raise her voice, even if it was slightly- but she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at this. Jacob was pissed, and running a high fever or something, and Billy was telling her to leave, like it was nothing serious.

Jacob snorted.

And wasn't Billy _worried_ at all?

" Bella, why don't you _listen_ to him and go home." He spat, and swore she heard some type of rumble in his throat.

Did he just _growl_ at her?

" Because I'm worried about you!" She took a step forward, lifting her hands up in shock.

" Jacob- I came over because I missed you, and I wanted you to see that I was _okay_ now, after all that's happened. _You're_ the one that called for me, remember? "

His chest rose and fell as stared. He seemed to be restraining himself, the way he stood, like he was going to go ballistic and strangle someone at any moment. He was shaking, Bella realized. He looked absolutely furious. But even still, his voice, strained, was calm, but bothered when he spoke.

" Well _now_ I'm telling you to leave," He retorted. " Look Bella, It's great that you're doing better and everything, but now's not a good time okay? Just _go_ _home_." He walked away at that and up the stairs, and a few seconds later she heard a door slam. She stared after him for a few moments, then sighed, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere, with either of them.

She turned towards Billy, who looked at her apologetically, and sighed. She tried to stare into his eyes, searching for some kind of answer or sign that he would tell her something, anything. But when she found none, she bit her lip to keep from cursing in frustration, and reached for her car keys in her front pocket.

" Thank you for the tea," She said, awkwardly.

Her voice was the last thing she heard as she left and closed the front door behind her.

And it was the most confusing moments she ever had to endure in all her eighteen years of existence.

" What the hell just happened?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello guys! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I was glad to finally let Jacob and Billy into the story, but I hope I did a good job of that!**

**I also had a question for you guys about the story, but I'll save it until after I give my thanks for the reviews!**

**So, I'd like to thank all of you for the alerts! And a big thanks to reviewers: ccgnme, Matthias Stormcrow, Michelle, Guest reviewer, jessa76, Charlotte Coyle, andtwilightlover4evr!  
**

**Okay so now, here's the question: How should I go about this plot? Should I a) go throughout New Moon like the books, b) go through New Moon but make my own twists with the characters, or c) go throughout this story and prolong it through the rest of the books, that it where I will finally end it. or d) make sequels for each book.**

**I'm really torn, so I would love some feedback on this! Thanks!**

**Oh and you know what's funny?**

**A friend of mine pointed out to me: That if Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner were to get married, they would both be Taylor Lautner! HAHAHAHA!**

**Alright I'm done, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the shortish chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Why do you think Carlisle kept this stuff around? I mean it's great and all, but it's not like he actually drinks," Emmett spoke, then downed a glass.

" I mean the man has been abstaining from alcohol since I've met him."

Rosalie groaned.

" You know, if I would've known it would have been _this_ boring around here, I probably would have brought Alice along with me."

Emmett cut his eyes at Rosalie from the kitchen table, a crystal shot glass in his hand as he whisked the golden liquid inside. He tilted his head up and it poured down his throat, hissing as it went. He swallowed and hissed a little, before sighing content, staring at the large bottle of Scotch at the counter behind him.

Carlisle sure had been hiding some good stuff while they lived there.

He wasn't afraid to admit it, he still drank a little alcohol from time to time, I mean it wasn't like he could get buzzed, and it helped sometimes, whenever he had the urge for blood.

Animal blood twenty-four seven just didn't do it for him, it never did really.

It made him sort of sick sometimes, even.

It was tiring after a while, drinking what could be considered artificial blood for a vampire, and he could never resort to actually killing anybody. Alcohol was the next best thing, and it seemed to be working. Plus, he just enjoyed it, it was like a hobby you could say, during his free time, and it didn't taste any different than it did when he was human.. at least he didn't think it did.

It was _fun_ okay?

" Don't joke about that like she'd even_ give_ Forks a second thought."

Rosalie looked up from a page at the magazine she was reading and cocked her head to the side a little.

" She cared a lot about Bella too, you know. They all did. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper, they wanted nothing more than to become a family with her."

" Then why aren't they here, you know, _caring_ about her?" Emmett retorted, the tone of his voice didn't even began to describe how annoyed he was. Alice may have been his sister- adopted sister technically- but that didn't mean he was just going to ignore the fact that she, along with the rest of his family, had turned their backs on someone they cared about, started to love even. It just didn't make any sense to him, how Rosalie could even think to defend them.

" They're _ashamed _Emmett. Ashamed that they put Bella in those dangerous situations in only a matter of weeks of knowing us and discovering our secret, just as Edward had been. They agreed with Edward, they didn't want that life for her anymore; they cared about her too much. And seeing as Edward always made the final decision when it came to Bella... they didn't question it. It was _hard_ for them, for _us_, but we left."

"God, how do you think _Jasper_ felt? He actually tried to_ kill_ her; he's been feeling guilty ever since,"

" They still care about her Emmett, that's why they're not here." She answered, matter-of-factly. She even seemed to be proud at her explanation, to which earned a snort from Emmett.

It made sense. But it still didn't justify the fact that Bella was still in danger.

" Well, while they're busy not being here, there are vampires still out there, looking to _kill_ Bella. She's _still_ in danger Rosalie, no matter how you look at it. She's _involved_ now, and there's nothing we can do to fix that," She dropped the magazine on the couch then, and rose from her seat on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest.

" Well then what do you suppose we _do _about it, all high almighty and superior?"

" I... don't know," He confessed, and her eye twitched.

"I mean they obviously have no intention on coming back themselves. Why should we try and act on it-" His sentence was cut short as the doorbell rang throughout the house. Their eyes averted to the door a couple hundred feet away, warily. Emmett set his glass down and took a couple of steps forward.

In the blink of an eye, he was at the door, and Rosalie cautiously stood on the other side, nodding to him.

" Now who would be dropping by at this hour?"

" It's five o' clock," Rosalie stated, bluntly. " Wait a minute, I hear a heartbeat," She said, relaxing a little. Emmett opened the door and grinned then, relaxing a little himself when he recognized the brunette at his doorstep. He smirked, ignoring the look Rosalie gave him from the side.

" Bella, _please_ come in," The expression on her face proved that something had been bothering her, and he raised his eye brow in question as she shut the door.

And then, his nose detected something.. awful smelling.

" Bella, why in the_ hell_ do you smell like that?" Rosalie asked, scrunching her nose up.

Emmett sent her a look. The blonde vampire sighed. "To put it _delicately_."

Emmett tried his best not to mimmick the blonde but he couldn't help it. Whatever it was.. it smelled horrible. It didn't smell... normal, at all and he almost felt a little sorry as he took a step back, and chuckled when the brunette's face grew redder.

She blushed. " I-I don't know. I didn't know I smelled like much of anything!" She stammered, awkwardly smelling her shirt for the source.

" Well you know _usually_ you smell like roses. With a hint of peppermint if I may add," Her face grew redder.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. " Okay, why are you here anyway? Not that I mind anymore but something seems to be troubling you."

" Well, I wasn't sure if it was okay to ask you guys this, but-"

" Spit it out Bella. You came here on your own terms, and we would like to hear what you have to say,"

She placed her hands on her hips. "We may be old and immortal, but even _we_ don't have time for this."

Emmett cocked his head to the side a little and smirked.

" Did your... ancestors... ever bother the people of the reservation in La Push?"

Emmett laughed- and even Rosalie snorted a little at the question.

" Why are you laughing?"

" Bella- our ancestors would have never even thought of moving here. Secondly, our ancestors were alive when this place wasn't even _thought_ of. That doesn't make any_sense_, and why would our ancestors torment that place anyway? And we're technically not even related."

" You're a comedy Bella, did you know that?"

She folded her arms over her chest, clearly ticked off. It just looked so adorable on her though, Emmett couldn't help but laugh more.

" Okay, maybe I'm asking this wrong," She replied, taking a deep breath.

" Did _you_ _guys_ ever step foot in La Push territory?"

" No." Emmett informed her, right away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There's no need to, we can't anyway." She seemed to be getting interested now as a few seconds went by. He walked a little bit towards the living room, and Rosalie silently led Bella towards the couch, where she took a seat. Rosalie, spoke up next, studying intently the small strands of her long blonde hair. He sighed. It was better she knew about all of this now, before she found out on her own; and if she was anything like the danger magnet she was when she stupidly took on James- oh wait, she was.

Yeah, she needed to be informed, as soon as possible. Before she started looking for answers on her own and got herself killed in the process.

" We made a treaty with the officials in 1936, when we first moved here." Rosalie said.

" Put up a bit of a fight at first, but we all managed," Emmett added with a smirk.

" So then.. how did you guys stay _so_ long and avoid suspicion? I thought you were the nomad vampire type, that's what Carlisle told me before."

" Oh we moved away, and back then it was just me, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. We met Alice and Jasper along the way, and we eventually found and stayed with the Denali Coven in Alaska. They were another group of vampires that had similar dietary circumstances when it came to blood. It took a while, going from coven to coven, but we had finally found one that shared our lifestyle as vampires. They fed from animals too."

The blonde tilted her nose up a little towards the end and Bella rose a brow, curious.

" She has beef with one of the vampire chicks there, so try not to look too curious next time when she has that snobby look her fac-"

" Emmett, I swear, you can be so aggravating sometimes it's degrading."

Bella squirmed rather uncomfortably, Emmett noticed and she laughed an awkward laugh.

So _pure_.

" I know that must have felt great, you know, not feeling so alone anymore." They nodded in unison. Back then, Emmett was just new to the group as Alice and Jasper were when they joined fourteen years later. He was just happy the family he had grown accustomed to was growing as much as it had.

" The residents there were starting to stare, like _really_ stare," He explained, a slight smile on his lips as he remembered back when. " They were starting to make up all these crazy things as to how we, along with the Denali Coven looked so similar even though we were supposedly unrelated, which we were. Why we all look so different from everyone else, so perfect-"

" But you were...used to that..right? Everyone else noticing you were so flawless it was too good to be true?"

" Is that what you thought of me?" He teased. She blushed again.

" _Focus_ please, Emmett." Rosalie spat beside him.

" Right. And yeah.. and well.. not to mention.. Jasper had a slip up there too,"

" Jasper...he actually _killed_ someone. He drank _human_ blood.."

Emmett nodded, confirming Bella's widening eyes.

Rosalie spoke then. " It was a girl a little younger than you, fifteen or sixteen maybe. " She paused, with soft eyes. " But you have to understand, he had being coming out of a dark time when we first met him. It was hard for him to restrain himself as he did, but even then we stuck together. Carlisle made the decision then to leave, and after some thought, he decided we come back to Forks,"

" And now, here we are. Only now, they're back in Alaska. But you know, the people that were around back then are ancient history now," Emmett said with a chuckle, and Rosalie glared at him, muttering at how childish he could be at times. He shrugged, it was true.

Bella seemed to be processing all of this now, so he stood there and waited.

He was ogling her again, before he knew it. She undoubtedly beautiful today, as she always was. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, thin wisps of her brown hair fell lightly against her smooth ivory skin, leaving more of her face to admire than he usually had access to when her hair was down and spilling over her shoulders.

And those lips. Just yesterday he had been kissing those. _Tasting_ those.

He unknowingly licked his lips.

" Emmett?" He heard Bella ask, a little uncertain.

" Yeah, what's the matter Emmett? You look like you're thinking about something _delicious_."

" Uh what? Oh um- nothing," He said, choking on his own words. He could hear the teasing tone in Rosalie's voice and he fought the urge to glare at her.

He was_ stammering_, what the fuck was this?

Instead, he looked to his dear Bella for to continue.

Oh god,_ his_ Bella?

Who was he, _Edward_?

" What was the purpose of the treaty being made in the first place? I mean, I get that they knew you were vampires and everything, but.. they actually _fought_ you. How did they think they could have any chance of even laying a _scratch_ on you?" Bella wondered, and Emmett smirked, leaning forward a little.

" _Shapeshifters_. They felt they and their people needed protection from us, and since we didn't want to be targeted by their asses either, we came to a compromise. "

" Shapeshifters? You mean like.. people who shift into things?" Bella asked. Rosalie nodded, folding her arms over her chest.

" Or to put it more accurately, people who shift into _animals_. They shifted in wolves."

" They were w_erewolves_ basically if you want to get technical." She added.

" Werewolves actually exist?"

" Well what would you expect, with _vampires_ roaming the world?" She asked, and Bella smiled a little, agreeing.

" What were... the names of the officials you guys made the treaty with?"

" Well the leader's name was something- Ephraim was it? Yeah... Ephraim Black." Rosalie nodded with a stern expression, confirming his answer.

Bella's eyes widened for what had the be the thousandth time that day- except they stayed that way for a while.

" Hey, what's wrong?" Emmett asked, chuckling. " You're not _scared_ are you? They're long gone right now, and besides, I would never let one come as close as an inch near you. They'd be _stupid_ to even think otherwise." He assured her.

" N-No it's not that. I just realized I had to start cooking for Charlie soon. He's supposed to be home early tonight so I'd better get started." She said hurriedly, and rose from her seat on the couch.

" Hey I can take you hom-"

" No it's okay. I drove here anyway so- sorry I intruded like this. Really, it was immature of me."

" H-Hey.. it was.. no problem Bella," Rosalie trailed off awkwardly. "Oh great, now _I'm_ stuttering."

" See you later Emmett, Rosalie! It was nice to get to know you guys a little better."

And then she was out the door.

Two awkward beats, and then Emmett spoke up, turning towards the kitchen.

" So, I'm gonna go drink some more," He drawled. " Want a glass?"

Rosalie raised her brows and sighed, shrugging her shoulders. " Why not?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter done! And in the same day, just for you guys! You are all amazing and I thank you so much for reading!**

**By the way, after thinking, even though I'm glad you've actually thought about my poorly-worded options for my plot route in the last Author's Note, that I've decided to just go through with this story, with hints of New Moon, but with a whole new plot of my own! And if all goes right, I'll just make a sequel after this story with the ending I've decided with!**

**You down?**

**Thanks for all the reviews from: jessa76, Konohashinobi07( -I'm trying to get into Naruto now lol), Clairedian, kayteekaitlin, Matthias Stormcrow, Shades-Soul, and Sarcastic-Bimbo( I love your username haha).**

**And thank you so much to Shades-Soul for your heartwarming comment! I'm glad my story was worthy enough to bring you to the Emmett/Bella side! I am more of an Emmett/OC pairing myself, but seeing as there aren't many good ones.. what are you going to do huh?**

**And I'm thankful for all of your suggestions. They really aided me in my final decision!**

**You guys have been giving me soooo much good feedback from this story, so I must be doing _something_ right!**

**And you know, after I added that whole alcohol part with Emmett, I immediately started thinking about Damon from The Vampire Diaries!**

**And he's so freaking gorgeous.**

**Am I the only one that's dangerously attracted to Ripper Stefan?**

**It's just not even funny how hot I think he is!**

**He's just so sly and _bad_.. why is he so sexy? ****I guess I just have a thing for bad boys. * shrugs***

**Anyways, see you guys in my next chapter!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella came home to find Charlie there, and relaxing on the couch and watching another hockey game, when she got in the door. He raised a brow, an awaiting expression on his face as she entered the living room. He was still in his attire from work, and looked visibly tired, which meant he was on the verge of taking a nap soon before leaving back to the station.

" So, how'd it go with Jacob? You kids catch up?"

" Yep. Tons." She lied." You decide what you want for dinner yet?" Bella added, to try and detour him from anything to do with Jacob. She admitted, she still felt a little snippy about her visit, with he and Billy practically throwing her out as soon as she started to ask questions. Well at least now she knew something she felt Jacob should have told her a long time ago.

That he was a freaking _werewolf_.

Why would he have kept something like that from her?

It wasn't like she couldn't _handle_ it.

But none of that explained why Jacob was in such a hurry to see her out.

She sighed. Her life was always out of whack somehow, it was insane.

" Nah. I'm good for tonight Bella. I think I'll just take a uh, cat nap before work."

"Alright. Goodnight Dad." She told him before ascending the stairs to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes once she entered and dropped her bag to the floor. Once she closed her door shut, she walked over to her bed and plopped on her back, sighing.

" Why can't my life just be simply _normal_ for once?"

Oh wait, that's right.

Because she started dating a _vampire_.

Yeah, normalcy flew out the window the second she got involved.

And now she just discovered her own _best friend_, was a _werewolf_.

The Blacks were _werewolves_.

As laid-back as her exterior may have looked to her father, she was completely freaking out underneath .

No freaking way, that's just_ too_ unbelievable.

**ooOoo**

Bella swallowed as she slammed the metal door to her locker that Monday school morning, and hoisted her backpack over her shoulder. She could hardly sleep, and she had been thinking about the discovery all weekend. Emmett hadn't showed up after her interrogation, and she was partially thankful for that- the less important part of her a little upset that he didn't, but that faded quickly.

She had been too much of an anxious wreck to be around anyone. But even so, she still wore a smile around Charlie. Worrying him was the last thing she needed to do. I mean she was just starting to earn his trust back, she was even allowed to drive her truck to school again, after her successful drive to and back from Jacob's house that Saturday.

Things were looking up for her and Charlie.. but not so much for herself.

She just couldn't get over the fact that, other than her father and friends at school- the rest of her life just wasn't _normal_- as normal as she tried to make it.

Even her _best friend_ was a part of the supernatural, and all this time she had no idea.

How _else_ could she react to something like that?

But what was even more weird was that Emmett and Rosalie didn't even seem to know that the Blacks were even_ around_.

They had _no_ idea about Jacob and Billy, that they were descendants of the Shapeshifters they had created the treaty with in the past.

And that's when she found herself wondering.

Should she _tell_ them?

" Well good morning Bella." She jumped and snapped her head to the left.

" Emmett, hey." She breathed.

He smirked. " Why are you always so jumpy? I mean it's cute but you're really going to give yourself a heart attack one of these days."

" I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure _you're_ the cause. You pop up out of nowhere literally _all_ the time."

" Ouch, okay I guess you're right," He grinned. " How about- I do thi-" And all of a sudden she felt his lips on her cheek. "-to warn you instead?"

She blushed furiously. " B-But that's even worse!" Why did he have to be doing this now, of all places? She had to admit though, as flustered as she was, it felt nice. But then again, that feeling was probably her hormones talking again. Just thinking about those feelings now.. reminded her of that night when things got intense, and she blushed even more.

But the fact that he would do that in _public._ At _school_.

" _Remind_ you of something?"

She turned to him, her lips pressed in a thin line. " I'm going to go to class now. I'll see you at lunch okay?" But before she could start walking she felt his hand on her arm.

" Wait, alright I'm sorry. I'll behave."

" But I wanted to ask if you were alright too," His voice lowered a little as he let go of her wrist. Her brows furrowed a little. She turned a little to let by a couple-probably sophomores- that had maneuvered through, but not after stealing a couple of glances their way.

" I mean the way you left like that. Are you sure you're okay?"

" Emmett I told you I'm fine. I just forgot I had to be home in time to cook for my dad remember?"

" Right." But he didn't seem too convinced. Bella sighed. Damn it Emmett, why do you have to be so intuitive?

" See you at lunch then?"

His lips pressed together. "Alright. See you then," And then, slowly, he started the opposite way towards his next class.

Bella sighed, and placed her hand on her forehead.

She wished she didn't have to lie to Emmett, she really did, but she felt she had to- because well, if he ever found out about Jacob.

Things would _not_ go well.

**ooOoo**

"_Sorry Emmett_." Bella thought, as soon as the bell rang for Lunch.

She darted out of her English class and through the crowds of students making their way to the cafeteria.

But instead of following them, she rushed the opposite way- down by the lockers and towards the main double doors, leading to the school parking lot.

The idea had been rattling her brain all morning, and now she had finally made up her mind.

She looked around swiftly to make sure the hall monitors or any teachers were around before she exited the building, her hands already fumbling for her keys in her front pocket. She mentally apologized to Emmett again as she reached her truck, hurriedly yanking the door open and jumping inside.

The engine roared, shaking the interior a bit, and she drove out of the lot.

She had to go see Jacob again.

But this time, she wasn't going away without getting answers first.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey boys and girls! It's me again with a new chapter! I hope you guys liked it; I'm not sure if it met your expectations or not but I really hope it did. I wasn't sure if I should post it, but seeing as I did- you can see that I've decided to kind of go my own way as far as the original plot goes. **

**Sure it'll have some similarities with the original, but what fanfiction doesn't?**

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed, Leens, InuNekoLexi, Celebrien, vonnkurniawan, and a guest reviewer; and to all the alerts and messages! **

**My senior year of high school has been keeping me soooo freaking busy! But it's going to pay off soon because I'm going to be graduating in May!**

**Yay!**

**And I know this chapter was a bit on the short side, but I'll promise the next one will be longer!**

**And another thing, I was thinking of starting another story soon, but I'm not sure what kind yet.**

**Have any ideas on a particular show, book or movie? Send it in a review or PM me!**

**Yep, okay, I guess that's it. Hope you liked the small update!**

**You know what to do! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Jacob! Billy, open the door, please!" Bella shouted, pounding her fist onto the front door restlessly.

No answer.

She groaned, letting her fist slide down the wooden surface, after yet another useless attempt. Aside from her pounding and shouting, the area was still and quiet. A few chirps from birds that flew by, but other than that, she knew the answer; she knew why no one was at the door. No one was home. Either they weren't home, or they were pretending not to be.

But they didn't seem like the kind of people to do the latter, Bella figured.

She just wanted some _answers_, was that too much to ask?

He deserved to give her that much, I mean after all, he had been worrying about her in the first place, wanting to come see her. And now he was practically pushing her away, because of something he probably felt she wouldn't understand. And she guessed, in a way, that was true, but that didn't mean he had to completely shut her out.

" Where could he be-" She gasped as she heard a howl in the distance, and her breath hitched in her throat. Her head snapped behind her, towards the clearing on the other side of the road, leading deeper into La Push, and towards the large forest leading to First Beach; that had been where it came from.

That howl.

It sounded like a..._wolf's.  
_

Another one came shortly after.

" Jacob?" She said, slowly guiding herself down the stairs and away from the house. She kept walking then, past her truck and towards the other side of the road, each step swifter than the next, until she found herself running towards the source. She paced herself and ran, her feet crunching against twigs and leaves as she tried to catch up to the source.

She had to see, for herself.

If that _was_ Jacob, which she really hoped it was, in the sense that she could finally confront him- he could also very well be in trouble.

It _was_ Jacob.

It _had_ to be.

She didn't stop, not until she looked behind her, and noticed she couldn't see their house anymore, or her truck.

She was far from there now, completely secluded, and it would be only a matter of time before she came face to face with a werewolf she knew all too well.

She panted, gasping for breath as she placed her hands on her hips, and then her knees. It had been the most running she had done since her freshman year of high school in Jacksonville. She had to admit, it was pitiful how so out of shape she was now. But then again, she hadn't been expecting to be doing any of this in the future either.

Just moments later, a noise came from her left, a few feet away, and she jumped upright. Her head whipped toward the sound, and saw nothing, just a bunch of trees jumbled together, making her ability to see anything else, even harder. She sighed, it was probably just a squirrel or something, nothing to get worked up about.

_Crunch_.

She gasped this time, a little shriek escaping from her mouth. She looked around hurriedly now, on full alert.

She wasn't alone, no, someone else was there with her.

Watching her.

_Toying_ with her.

She turned in circles now, hands clenching at her sides- her eyes widened.

" Who's there?"

_Crunch_.

She caught a blur move past her and she gasped again.

And then- a chuckle.

" How strange it is to you see you here, and _alone_. _ J'aurais jurè tu as ètè pris, douce Bella._ " Before she could turn around, she was grabbed by her arm; a cold hand, clasped around her throat, forcing her backside against them. Her eyes were wider than ever now, and she cried out in fear, her body stiff against the person holding her.

A menacing laugh afterward, was all it took for Bella to recognize who it was.

And she was terrified.

" L-Laurent." His hold tightened around her neck.

The last she had heard from him, he had escaped with Victoria after discovering what happened to James.

" You know it's quite strange," He said, chuckling again, his French accent thick as he muttered in her ear. "- to discover that those Cullens are no where near you, or Forks for that matter. I've made my rounds, and I think it's safe to say they've grown tired having to look after you, young one."

He leaned into her hair and sniffed. " Even when they seemed so determined to protect you during one of our little ball games. Especially the young-looking one, Edward-was it? And now look where you are, human. It's... too bad really, well I wouldn't say that; not unfortunate for me at least."

She gulped, stiff but shaking in his arms as he lowered his head into her neck and sniffed again. He chuckled, his breath cold on her skin, until she could feel him baring his lips there. She shrieked and squeezed her eyes shut, words spluttering from her mouth in a stammering mess. Her heart sped dangerously fast in her chest, and she was trembling so much she felt she could pass out at any second.

" H-How do you know they're not here right now?. They-They would never leave me, not if they knew I was still in danger!"

He snickered. " Still in denial, eh? Surely you're aware that they have left? Why else would they not be here, protecting you, from.. creatures like me?"

"You know.. Victoria has sent me here to keep an eye on you, to make sure there was some way we could... _repay_ you for killing our friend, and, her lover. She wouldn't be too pleased... knowing I've killed her play toy. But now that I think about it, I was never really one for following orders." He added menacingly. He pulled her neck back forcefully and she whimpered through her teeth at the pain.

"W-What do you mean?" She cried out hurriedly, knowing it was stupid to try and make conversation.

But she would do _anything_ at this point to keep him from draining her dry.

" How _cute_, that you have taken interest in my history, and at a time like this." He paused, then laughed, amused.

" I served one of the most infamous kings of my time, King Louis the sixteenth- an order from my creator while he slept with his women. Followed his orders, only to drain the blood from the guards, and soldiers; the people he loved most when he turned his back. Greedy bastard he was, so I snapped his neck as soon as I was told he was of no use to us anymore. We were nomads, my creator and I- encircling France to pleasure the needs we yearned to satisfy the most- and in turn, completely ridding humans of ever having to live in such a difficult time."

"His blood was.. not the best; he always had been a drunken fool. Besides, I find that my blood has to be-" he paused, tightening his grip around Bella's waist to kiss her neck.

"- _pure_, for me to enjoy it."

"P-Please don't! P-Please. I-"

"I think we've done _enough_ talking. I can't wait anymore." He whispered, and in seconds she was on the ground. She cried out as her head smacked against the surface and trembled as he held her down, pinning her arms about her head with one arm, and the other at her waist, his thumb rubbing soft circles at her side. She squirmed uncomfortably.

" Stop!" His hand flew to her mouth to muffle her cries and he leaned in- eyes as dark and red as blood, peering into her watering brown ones. He snickered, letting his eyes wander her figure, and he licked his lips .

" Now, where should we start, sweet, _sweet_ Bella?"

She squeezed her eyes shut and cried into his hand, his hands ghosting around her frame, down her neck, and near her torso. She shook her head, side by side.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She shuddered. She was as good as dead now, and all because she left school to come here.

She had left _Emmett_ behind, who was completely unaware. Tears blurred her eyes.

" I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered, lowering his lips to her neck. She felt his teeth scrap her neck, and then he bit down. She cried out in pain as he punctured her neck. It burned as he started to drink and he moaned instantly, gripped her neck tighter between his fingers.

" Oh Bella, you taste... _divine._"

She screamed.

" Ahh!"

Her eyes opened as soon as she heard his cry.

It took a few moments for her to register what had happened.

He wasn't... there anymore.

"_ W-What?_"

She sat and scrambled to turn around when she heard a cry- then a thud on the ground, followed by a loud growl.

Her eyes widened.

The wolf.

The wolf was _there, _right in front of her.

And it was growling at Laurent.

It was enormous, standing there, a couple feet from Bella- its large russet backside standing protectively near her. It was nothing like.. Bella ever imagined, seeing it there for the first time, and it was.. trying to save her. It's large head turned to look into her eyes, and it was hard to breath, meeting its gaze for the first time. They were a deep, but warm shade of brown- almost black- and they looked so familiar.

It had to be.

" Jacob." She whispered- her voice cracking as she felt a lump in her throat.

It groaned, panting- staring at her with a worried look in its eyes.

But before it could turn back, the vampire leaped.

" Jacob! Look out!"

Laurent struck and wrestled him to the ground, fangs bared and eyes blazing even redder than before. The wolf flung the vampire off, growling, and send him to the ground once more. Laurent was up in a flash and hissing, visibly irritated. He panted, his hands clenched into fists at his sides, and took a step back as the wolf approached him. He wanted revenge.

And he wanted _blood_.

" Victoria never mentioned that- _wolves_- were.. amongst us." He said slowly, circling the area.

And as fearless as he tried to appear, he honestly looked terrified.

Bella slowly rose from her position on the ground and started taking a few steps back, careful not to alert Laurent while he seemed distracted.

She had to make a break for it.

But she couldn't _leave_ Jacob- not with...

She dropped to her knees, gasping. Her head, hurt- immensely. It was throbbing, so much she started to feel weak.

She gasped as she felt something grip her shoulders firmly, and she forced her head to turn upright. Her breath hitched in her throat.

" Emmett? W-What are you doing here?"

"I-I followed you. Jesus- w-what the hell were you thinking?" He stammered this time- anger and panic in his voice.

" But the treaty-"

" Bella, I don't care! Damn it- you're way more important than some stupid treaty!" A growl rang through the air, followed by hissing, and she felt Emmett circle his arms around her waist as she fell forward slightly, pressed her to his chest as he kneeled. He stood then, cradling her to his chest. She blinked slowly, feeling her vision starting to fade- Emmett's topaz eyes widening considerably as he looked from her to the sight in front of him. He cursed as he supported the back of her head- and she winced.

" _Bella... Bella you're bleeding.. y-you're neck... Bella- Bella! Look at me! _"

She tried to form words with her lips, but she couldn't.

She felt so... tired.

" _Bella, listen to me, try to stay awake._"

"_Jesus, why would you risk your life going off like this?_"

" Jac-ob." She uttered, white spots starting to cloud her vision, and she felt her head slip to her right.

She could see it happening, as she felt Emmett hold her secure against his chest.

Laurent backhanding the russet wolf to the ground. It whined, but was on its feet in seconds- and before Laurent could strike again...

Another wolf pounced on him- one even _bigger_ than the one before, only it was black.

_No.. no... that can't be right._

He was on the ground, hissing and yelling as he was pinned onto his back by the large paws of the black wolf, gnawing at his throat.

A few others appeared behind him, growling and scraping as the vampire cried out in pain during his last few moments of life.

He was completely helpless, and close to death.

" Bella I think... I think... Jacob's gonna be okay."

And then slowly... she felt herself slip away. Out of Emmett's grasp...

And into a world of... black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey hey! So I hoped this could make up for the last chapter, which I had finished and done- tonight, place of my English reading and homework!( Gonna go do that now!) I hoped you guys liked it and I think you'll start to see the plot start to form from here on out, and I hope I'll continue to do as good of a job as you guys say I do!**

**As you can see, I've stuck with the original somewhat, with Laurent and everything. I didn't want to stray away to far, but I promise this version of New Moon won't be as disappointing, at least I don't think it has been with what I've done with it so far. I really hope you guys like the ideas I'm putting out.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, maybe once or twice a week if I get less homework- but I'll try even more tomorrow since it's the weekend!**

**Anyways, you know what to do, and I look forward to hearing from you guys!**

**Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Emmett swallowed as he held the brunette close to him.

Rosalie would fucking _murder_ him if she knew what just happened.

She had blacked out, but she seemed to be breathing normally, though in a pretty rough position.

There was blood oozing from the back of her head, caking her hair, and streaks that were still wet as they fell from the two punctured holes on the side of her neck near the jugular.

He had followed Bella, curious to see where she would be going, and why- while she was supposed to be in school. He figured it had something to do with the night before- which he had blew off in front of Rosalie when he noticed the reaction he got out of her when he explained their history in Forks, and with the Shapeshifters that took over the La Push reservations long before.

She thought he was gullible, but he proved to be smarter than she thought.

But that didn't get him here quick enough- no- he had arrived when Bella had already been _attacked_, and drained, almost entirely of her blood.

No, someone else- or some_thing_, he should say, beat him to her- saved Bella, and ripped Laurent to shreds. He stood there motionless as he watched the giant beings a couple feet away, circling the vampire corpse on the forest floor after minutes of ripping and gnawing, until finally the bloodcurdling screams had died down, and all that was left were scattered body parts.

The Shapeshifters were back- but then again, it almost seemed as if they had never even left at all.

The russet- furred one, leaped from the group and pawed its way towards Emmett, its eyes narrowed as it gazed into Emmett's deep ones for the first time. It growled under its breath- the look on its eyes murderous, and filled with hatred, but Emmett stood his ground. The nine-foot tall wolf didn't phase him one bit- not even when it had stopped in its tracks merely inches from his face- its stench made even more apparent to his nose.

The vampires eyes narrowed cautiously though, all the same. And he wouldn't hesitate if he had to attack. But he wouldn't- of course not with Bella in his arms.

The wolfs eyes shifted from Emmett's to Bella in his arms every other second, until finally Emmett spoke up.

" She needs to see a doctor." The wolf groaned as its eyes fell on Bella once more, and then Emmett heard a voice from behind it.

" You're not allowed here!" Emmett averted his attention to the group of men now approaching him.

" Yeah? Well as long as Bella is under my protection, I'll be here if I need to be."

They stopped a few feet away, puffing their chests out like they were high and mighty. The wolf trotted into a jog as soon as the leader of the group-one that seemed more muscular than the rest, nodded his head at him. He was the tallest too, with a caramel- colored complexion and deep set eyes. His head tilted up a bit, as if he were the authority, and Emmett restrained himself from snorting.

" Isn't that a little _late_ for you to be sayin', _leech_?" One of them spoke from the left of him- his lips tugged into an amused, but abhorred smirk. He folded his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, waiting for the vampire to reply.

Emmett glared, Bella's head lay limp in his arms. He didn't have time for this.

" Last we heard you Cullens had left for good." The leader spoke, his voice high with authority, but he kept his distance.

" We did, and then I came back." He sneered. " And I'm staying. _For good_ this time."

A few beats, and then the leader spoke up again. " Seth! Get Sue and Leah over here now."

The shorter one, who Emmett figured looked like more of a boy than a man- no older than thirteen- nodded his head immediately, after taking a quick glance at Bella and then him.

" On it." And he jogged past him towards the forest.

" She can get her bandaged up and cleaned, but we'll have to take her. You're going to have to leave-"

He growled. "Her _well-being_ is more important than a treaty that broke the second the bastard you killed crossed your land to look for her. They are going to _keep_ coming now that he's dead too until _she's_ dead. So no, I'm not going anywhere. If anything, I'm going _with_ you. And I'm not leaving her side, not even for a second. You got that?"

The guy that had been glaring at Emmett earlier, stepped forward.

" Watch who you're fucking talking to-" The leader lifted his hand. " Paul, stand down."

" But Sam-"

"-Go back to the house and tell Emily to get a room ready for the girl to rest in." He ordered. Paul opened his mouth to say something- his eyes averting from Sam's to Emmett's angrily. Instead he narrowed his eyes and obeyed. He took off, cursing under his breath, before running into the forest, and disappearing completely.

" Embry, Jared. Start a fire on the other side of the clearing and discard the body." They nodded in unison.

Then another guy appeared from behind them, his eyes locked on Bella, and he walked forward in a hurry, opening his mouth to yell. But before he could get far, Sam, grabbed his shoulder. Jacob, however, shook it off, and huffed- his body shaking, and his jaw clenched as he scowled at Emmett's presence.

" What the hell was that? You leeches just can't give her a fucking break can you-"

"-Jacob, enough. We need to get Bella cleaned up and checked out. That's all that matters right now." He said sternly, locking eyes with Emmett, who held a hard gaze on the both of them. Jacob's words ruffed him up a bit. It was technically his family's fault for getting her involved deeper in their lives, but who was he to blame himself?

It was _Edward_ that had done the most damage.

" Head back to the house, and don't wait up. Both of you,_ go_. " The other one nodded and made his way back. Jacob was the last to obey as he continued to tremble in anger- his eyes never leaving Emmett's until he had passed him, and broke off into a run. Sam was left, his eyes searching Emmett's intently. He walked forward, and didn't stop until he was at arms length of the burly vampire.

Emmett gripped Bella cautiously as he stared silently, his eyebrow raised slightly at how close he had gotten. The Shifter finally leaned forward, cocking his head towards the area behind him.

"We took care of your friend back there, but don't think for a _second_ we won't kill you because she knows you." He said, gesturing to the girl in his arms.

Emmett's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You try _anything,_ lay one finger on my family, and I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds myself. "

"I think I've made it pretty damn _clear_ that I'm not a threat to you, so let's cut the crap and get going."

" And don't be so sure you'd get the upper hand." He added, with a smirk. " I don't usually let people get a hold of me that easily."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sensing a bit of tension in the air, are you? Haha, and I know the conversation was long, and that if this were real life Bella would probably be dead, but believe me if this were a movie, the scene would go by a hell of a lot quicker!**

**So, alright,another chapter done, and I know it was short, but hey, what can you do sometimes?**

**I wanted to also mention that I have decided that I would make this story a few more chapters long before working on a sequel. I realized that the plot would be a lot longer than I thought and just having it on one story would be too many for me, you know? I hope you guys will read it once I get it started.**

**I mean, you would have to, if you want to see what happens with everything haha.**

**Now, on to the praises!**

**Thank you sooo much for all the alerts, and reviews from VHIM930, Konohashinobi07, Matthias Stormcrow and a guest reviewer( whose review I loved so very much! ^-^) You guys are all amazing, and I still can't believe sometimes how popular this story is getting. It's unbelievable really! You guys are AWESOME.**

**But also, I recently looked back at all my chapters and noticed typos and grammar errors and I wanted to slap myself. Believe me, I would never publish a chapter so disgraceful, and I don't, I swear! But I've come to realize that with publishing works with , you're gonna have things go wrong with your stuff some way or another, even if it is minor.**

**They've been messing up with the grammar with my stories for years and it's bugging the hell out of me!**

**And I'm too damn lazy to go back and fix all of them so, sorry in advance if my stories seem like crap.**

**Besides all of that, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Next one will be all Bella.( who is a lot easier to do for some reason lol)**

**Welp, you know what to do. ( After next week, we get one week off for Winter Break! Can't wait!)**

**Review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Emily!" Sam called out once they reached a cabin about thirty yards from where they once stood. Emmett was swift as he followed Sam's lead as he carried Bella in his arms, and had approached the house no longer than two minutes later. This was the farthest he had ever been beyond the treaty line and he had never felt more out of place. His nostrils burned a little from the strong odor the wolves gave off, even in their human form, and he tried not to curse as they started up the steps.

A young woman appeared from what seemed like the kitchen when Sam stormed in, and Emmett a few feet behind. Her skin was also a tan color, but with traces of scars that appeared on her arms from the simple dress she wore under an apron; her long ebony hair cascading down her back in soft waves. She was beautiful, no doubt, but it was when they both made brief eye contact that he noticed the large gash embedded on the right side of her face, running from her hairline, downwards from the eye, until just above her collarbone.

Something had scratched her. _Terribly._

And Emmett had a pretty good idea of what it was.

" They're in the third bedroom down the hall." She said urgently, her eyes widening a little they fell to Bella.

" Seth-went with the others to go look for Jacob." He nodded, his eyes softening after a few seconds as they bore into hers, then turned to Emmett and cocked his head to the side for him to follow. Emmett silently let him take the lead towards the small hallway. Once they were almost at the bedroom, Emmett could smell the sour scent of alcohol, almost like he had entered a hospital.

Briskly, they entered the small room. An older woman gestured to the bed by the window, and he laid her down, making sure to gently guide her head to the pillow without touching her wound. The woman immediately got to work, talking swiftly to a thin, but tall girl that stood near her holding a small towel and bottle of alcohol. She stared at Emmett for a few seconds before assisting the woman, her hands also swift and steadily at work.

The older woman started for the hem of Bella's shirt, but stopped short. The younger girl, or woman he should say, turned towards them, her eyes narrowed.

Wisps of short black hair fell over her eyes, perspiration over her forehead, and Emmett could see it on the palms of her hands.

" You both need to leave." Her eyes averted to Sam and they seemed to glisten with hatred.

"-But you can wait at the door if you'd like." The older woman said hurriedly. Her eyes locked on Emmett's for a couple of seconds, until finally he complied, and quickly exited the room, with Sam close behind. As soon as the door closed, Emmett groaned, his eyes watching the wooden barrier with a lump in his throat. He could feel Sam staring at him and slowly turned his head to glare at him.

" What?" He growled.

" Why come back here, after all this time?"

" That's really none of your business, is it?" He retorted.

Sam glared, his lips pulled into a grimace. " It _is_ if you're a threat to this community and my family."

"I already_ told_ you I'm not a _threat_."

Sam took a couple of steps forward, snorting. " Yeah? Well I find it hard to believe _anything_ you bloodsuckers put out there. All you do is take lives, and cause more fucking trouble for me and the rest of my pack. You kill to survive, drain innocent people of their lives, and you leave their carcasses scattered without a fucking care in the world-"

" You wolves are not so hot either, _pal_. Besides I don't do human blood anymore, not since 36' and I don't plan to anytime soon. You're picking a fight with the wrong fucking person. What you _should_ be focusing on, is taking care of the other vampires trespassing your territory. _I'm_ not your problem." He sneered back, growling a little.

The Shifter glared in response and opened his mouth to yell, just as the door opened slowly, and the older woman slipped out. She wiped her hands on a towel, staring at Sam's now trembling form; he exhaled through his nose. Her back leaned against the door as her eyes averted between the two men as they stepped away from each other, nearly toe to toe a few moments before.

"The teeth didn't puncture her skin deep enough to cause her to be exposed to the venom and change, as I'm sure you are aware." She paused, and flickered her eyes to Emmett, who nodded slightly. "-but it will feel sore for a while. I bandaged up her head; it was bleeding pretty badly but you got here in time to stop her from losing too much blood, though she may feel lightheaded for a few hours. And Leah tended to her lower ribs on the left- thankfully they weren't broken, just a little purple from the bruising. Bella's going to be fine though, all in all. " She finished, pressing her lips together and Sam nodded slowly.

Emmett relaxed a little, she was going to be fine.

" Thank you Sue." Sam told her stiffly, and she nodded slightly.

" Yeah, thank you. Really." Emmett spoke, and she rose her eyebrow a little, her expression soft.

" It's what I do."

" When- can I see her? Is she awake?"

" She's asleep-but I've left her some medication to take for the pain once she wakes. You can wait for her to come to if you'd like though, unless the smell- er- bothers you." Emmett smiled a little, her most likely having hinted Sam's wolfy odor. Sue and the girl in the room were definitely human, and so was Emily. Sam growled a little, and took one last glance at Emmett before leaving them back down the hallway.

" I'll be fine, ma'am. Thank you. But I uh-appreciate your concern for me. Considering the _circumstances_." He implied, and she smiled.

" You're pretty well-mannered for a vampire."

He cocked a grin. " It comes with age."

"Hm." She replied, simply, and amused smile on her lips again. " I'll leave you to her. And don't worry about Sam. He's figured you're harmless, but can't help what you are. He's extremely protective of his family, as well as this community."She explained softly, sighing, just as Leah appeared from behind the door with a bag of medical equipment, and closed it gently behind her.

She stood tall, but shorter than Emmett as she stared. She opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to, and nodded to Sue slowly before she walked past them down the hallway. Sue looked after her, then turned to Emmett.

" I'd better go. If Bella needs anything more than she already has, I'm just down the hall." He nodded. She gave him a small smile, then walked away. He stood there for a moment, pondering on what just happened.

Had he actually made a..._ human_ _friend_? Besides Bella, she was the only one he'd pretty much ever spoken to.

And she ran with werewolves.

He smiled a little.

There was no doubt Esme would like her.

He swallowed and nodded a little, before he grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door opened with a small creak and Bella lay on the bed still asleep. A white bandage wrapped tight around her skull, a few scratches on her cheeks and a small gauze was taped against her neck. Her heartbeat pounded rhythmically in her chest, strong, but slow as she was unconscious.

She looked pretty rundown. But she was going to be _fine._

He walked over to her and until he hovered slightly over her sleeping form and lifted his hand to brush it across her cheek.

" Thank god. I am_ so_ sorry Bella." He muttered, a lump in his throat.

If he could, he would _gladly_ make that bastard Laurent pay for what he did to her.

Stiffly, he sat in the chair nearest the bed... and placed his head in his hands.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while, I know. I've been super busy! So many projects and so little time before I graduate from high school!1(May 23rd!) So I've been super busy with homework and stuff too but don't think I forgot about you guys! I haven't! I know this update is kind of short but I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**Oh and as of right now, I am no longer going to list the reviewers names because I am quite lazy in that sense, but you know who you are!**

**What do you think of Sue and Emmett getting along? By the way, this is before Leah started phasing so yes she is human for right now. I plan to change that though some time in the near future, perhaps in the sequel.**

**Yes, I typed **sequel**. This story will only be a few chappies more before I decide to continue it as a sequel! **

**It's gonna be AWESOME!(I hope.)**

**Anyways, yeah I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**I really would like to hear your thoughts!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Heavy eyelids forced their way open, and were instantly met with familiar topaz ones- both soft and filled with worry.

" Bella."

She winced then as the back of her head started to pound. He leaned back as she slowly, but managed- to sit up. She winced again, and she held her side gently at the discomfort. Hell, everything hurt so badly it was hard to think straight. She was on a bed, she realized as well, and one not familiar to her in the slightest. She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and lifted her hand to hold her head- when she felt a thick gauze wrapped around it.

Emmett was fully at her side now, his hand resting gently on her thigh that was under a white sheet. It was when she looked down that she realized she wasn't in her clothes anymore either, but a light blue hospital gown; and as she looked around at the small room they were in, it didn't seem like a hospital room in the least bit, but someone's home.

She flushed at Emmett's gesture, but she felt too groggy and sore to feel anything else about it.

" How are you feeling?" Her eyes averted to Emmett's, and groaned softly as she held her waist.

" Extremely sore... and m-my head.."

Emmett rose from the bed and in a second he was at the small table near them, reaching for a small paper cup and a white mug. He walked back over to her and held his hand out in front of him. Two small green capsules fell into the palm of her hand, and she took the mug from him in the other.

" This should help a little. Advil." He said, and she nodded, immediately swallowing the pills, and downing the mug filled halfway with water. She hadn't realized she was thirsty until she finished it with a content sigh, setting the mug in her lap. He offered silently to take the mug and she handed it back to him. He gently set it back on the table and sat next to her again as she raked the hair that was in front of her face, away from her eyes.

The few events that led to where she was now, starting coming back to her.

Going to confront Jacob.

Laurent attacking her in the clearing and biting her and-

She gasped, her left hand flying to her neck as her eyes widened. She felt a thin gauze taped to the small area of skin, and sighed shakily.

She was bitten by Laurent, but he hadn't broken the skin too much, or else she would have turned by now, or at least have felt the familiar sign she experienced almost a year prior. She shuddered, remembering how unbearable the pain was as the venom that James injected coursed through her veins and body, rapidly making its way to her heart. That bite made everything too excruciating for words. She could barely speak, let alone blink or breathe,she was in so much pain.

" It's alright now. He won't hurt you ever again Bella, I_ promise_ you that." She swallowed slowly, a lump forming in her throat as she had the sudden urge to cry. She trembled a little and dropped her gaze to her lap, drawing in a shaky breath. She bit her bottom lip as she felt the tears blur her vision, the shock of her confrontation with the French vampire, with everything that happened, wearing off completely.

She felt the bed shift beside her, and she covered her eyes with her hands. Instantly, she felt cool, but strong arms wrap around her, drawing her close as gently as possible.

" He was _so close_ Emmett-" She whispered. He growled a little, a soft rumble in his throat.

" And he's _dead_ now." He assured her, inhaling, even though he didn't have to.

" I'm _so_ sorry... I didn't get there in time Bella." He muttered, his voice cracking a little as his cool breath tickled her neck.

" He didn't... do anything else.. to you.. did he?" The tone in his voice made it evident what he was implying.

" N-No." She replied shakily, pulling away from him to wipe her eyes. She sniffed. " No um, he didn't.."

His hand raised to caress her jaw, and he tenderly rubbed his thumb over the warm skin, and used the other to wipe away a stray tear that she didn't know had fallen.

" I will_ never_ let something like this happen to you again." Bella could hear a tremble in his voice, under the anger that started to surface as his eyebrows furrowed.

" Don't make promises you might not be able to keep Emmett. Besides... I-I put myself in danger going out like that. Don't...blame yourself." She replied, sighing.

" _Bella_. I mean it-"

"_Emmett_, I'm a danger magnet remember?" She pressed, with an amused-like chuckle, even though it came off as a shaky one more than anything.

" So sometimes... you won't be able to protect me from everything... especially if I decide to keep going out on my own."

" So don't." He retorted, his lips tugging into a small smirk, even if it seemed forced. She nodded sheepishly, a small flush on her cheeks.

" Bella, I would give my_ life, _my _existence,_ to make sure that you're safe and protected. So even... if you do get yourself in some kind of trouble.. I'll _always_ be there for you. You have my word." He uttered softly, his hands reaching to hold hers. Her eyes softened at his words, and she chuckled lightly in response, her hair, falling in thin wisps across her right eye.

Just hearing him say those words to her... She was warmed, a little surprised, but also grateful. For having such a person, care for her as much as they did. To vow to protect her.. even at the cost of their own life...but it was hard not to also consider it frightening. She would never want that for Emmett, risking his life for hers.

And yet... he was doing it every day that he was with her.

And he wasn't going anywhere.

She smiled and looked down at their hands, gripping the vampire's gently, and swallowed.

"I'm just... really glad that you're here Emmett." She truly meant it, and not just at that moment, but the fact that he had chosen to come back.. and for her altogether. He hadn't even been there for a month yet and he was already healing her of the depression she felt about the Cullens' going away in the first place. With Edward leaving her, leaving her to feel like she had nothing to live for anymore; that as long as he was out of her life, it would be unbearable to go on.

And yet, she had someone with her that was all the more important; and made her feel.. like no one else had before.

He seemed the recognize the double meaning behind her words and his eyes softened considerably. He squeezed her hands gently.

" Me too."

She looked into his eyes and smiled, and he smiled back, though it seemed strained. She reached out, and grabbed his face to pull him closer. She slowly brought her lips to his, squeezing her eyes shut. Gently, he kissed back, slow and soft, but unsure- his hands resting next to her clothed thigh on the bed. When she finally pulled away, she was left slightly breathless as before, her face flushed with embarrassment as she realized then, that it had been _her_ this time that had made the first move.

But she wanted, _needed_, him to know that she truly appreciated him, and everything that he was doing for her.

He stared into her eyes, for the first time in shock, his lips parted slightly, but nonetheless a soft smile formed on them.

" Emmett... I-"

A knock on the jolted made them jump, followed by a muffled feminine voice on the other side. Emmett called for them to come in, and Bella blinked as a a middle-aged woman let herself in, a small black bag in hand- closing the door behind her. She realized then that she had not once asked Emmett where she was, and she was definitely starting to feel sheepish. She was beautiful, with caramel-colored skin, almost like Jacob's- and long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

She blushed she the woman smiled at her, but not before sending Emmett a kind smile.

" How are you feeling dear?"

She swallowed. " A little better." She spoke truthfully, the medication already starting to numb the discomfort in the back of her head. The woman stepped forward and gestured to touch the bandage around her head, and she stiffly let her. She felt her hands tug at the bandage a little to inspect the injury, after pulling some of her hair to the side.

She stuttered, trying to think of something to say. "T- Thank you um.. for the medicine... uh-"

" Sue. Sue Clearwater." That name sounded oddly familiar. And then she remembered.

" You're the nurse Billy told me about." She realized. "The one that makes tea." She breathed, as felt she felt a little pressure on the back of her head and winced a little, but relaxed one she felt a cool substance being rubbed on the sensitive spot. Instantly, she was starting to feel relieved of the pain altogether.

Sue chuckled. " Yes, among other things." Bella looked over to Emmett that seemed, who raised his eyebrow questionably. She hadn't told him of her visit to see Billy beforehand, and now she just felt guilty. She looked away as she felt the gauze being unwrapped, and felt a whole lot freer once it was removed, and replaced by a small gauze that could easily be covered by her hair.

She watched as Sue discarded the blood-tainted wrap into the small garbage can nearby, Sue's eyes meeting Emmett's for the second time, then back to her as she continued to check her. Bella's gaze flitted to Emmett's once more. He seemed content, and even smiled a bit, but it had to be a little uncomfortable, being around all the blood even if he was under control.

Sue asked with her eyes if it was okay to lift the side of her gown, and Bella nodded, blushing. She felt cool air on the exposed skin, and winced as Sue pressed her fingers on her ribs. She then reached over behind her, and applied the familiar cool substance she felt coating the injury on her head to her side. She looked down, and noticed it was a thin, white, cream. Still, she could see the purple bruising a little, and sighed.

" Works considerably well for these types of wounds, a remedy dating back to my ancestors. You should be fully recovered in a couple of days."

" So I can go home soon." Bella hoped, hoping she wouldn't have to lie to Charlie again. Sue nodded slightly.

" You can if you're feeling up to it. I suppose it would best, considering Charlie would be worried sick about you if you didn't come home as you usually would after school."

Bella blinked. " You know my dad?"

" Yes, aside from the fact that both Forks and the reservation are equally familiar. Me, Billy, my husband Harry and your father go back a few ways, a couple of years after college actually." She explained, smiling.

"I've even had the pleasure of meeting your mother. Incredibly strong-willed, and out-going, and _extremely_ adventurous." Emmett chuckled at that, while Bella gaped, utterly surprised.

"An _interesting_ woman she was."

" Wow." Was all she could think to respond to that.

" Well, looks like we're all done." Sue said, releasing the gown. She gestured to a small folded bundle on the dresser.

" You looked like a good fit, so I've given you some of my daughter's clothes to wear home. I hope that you don't mind that I've discarded yours."

Bella shook her head, thinking it was most likely best. " Not at all. Thank you Sue. Without your help, I would be a lot worse off." She said, exhaling gratefully.

Sue nodded, grinning. " Anything for a friend."

* * *

**Author's Note: Guess who just made the TWENTIETH CHAPTER TODAY?! THIS GIRL!**

**Hi guys!**

**Did you like the update? Sorry it was so short though, I'll try to make the next one longer!**

**I'VE MISSED YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH ITS INSANE! I finally found the time to update, with it being the first day of Spring Break and everything****! And I also have Senior prom coming up too, which is a VICTORIAN MASQUERADE IN SAN FRANCISCO!( my hometown!) so I am VERY excited and pumped, even though I don't have a date! ( I never do! I'm like, boyfriend repellent!) *sniff***

**Thank you guys SO MUCH FOR THE ALERTS AND AMAZINGGGG REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**I really hope you liked the chapter! I can't believe its only a few chapters away before the SEQUEL!**

**OR, you know, I can always prolong this story. WHAT DO YOU THINK? I may even just post the sequel here instead under the same story since it has so many followers already!**

**And you know what I was thinking? Since there aren't many good Emmett/Bella stories out there, figured I might as well change that and make others, when I'm done with this one! :)**

**Okay, that's about it! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, and this story overall!**

**Oh and also, if you would like to connect outside of this world, and maybe in a Facebook/Instagram universe as well, let me know in a message!**

**Well, you know what to do! And thanks so much for reading and supporting this story!**

**Until next time!**

**Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Nothing but dirt road for what seemed like days. The sun was out still, as it had only just turned noon when the whole complication went down prior.

Emmett sighed, irritated and a little uncomfortable.

"Driving this thing is just _asking_ for an easy death sentence." Emmett said, at the wheel of Bella's poor excuse of a vehicle. He had practically run to the reservation on foot, but Bella had bought her truck outside of Jacob's house, which was a little ways away from Sam's. Luckily, he didn't have to see either of them as they left after Bella was dressed and well enough to leave.

He had offered to drive, seeing as she was a little light-headed, as Sue said she would have been after the blood loss from her head wound.

And for once, she didn't argue.

The engine of the orange pile of junk groaned unnaturally as they cruised on the long dirt road back to Forks, and Emmett raised a brow and looked over to her- the truck's state proving his point exactly. She groaned, placing her hand on her head through her hair, both from discomfort and utter annoyance. She rolled her eyes and leaned back a little into the passenger seat.

" So it might have a few minor setbacks, but it's really all I need Emmett." She answered stubbornly, and quite earnestly. Emmett rolled his eyes, pretty amused.

" No, what you _need_, Bella, is a _new _one."

" Emmett, please." She sighed. "You know I don't like-"

"Being spoiled and treated like the _treasurable_ person that you are?" He lowered his voice, into a considerable husky one to see how she would react. They made eye contact, and her face was turning pinker every second. She looked away awkwardly and out the window, and he chuckled, turning his attention back on the road.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her bite her bottom lip and smirked a little.

She was_ too_ intriguing for words.

"So, you visited Billy." Emmett spoke again, a curious tone in his voice. It was the first he heard of it back at Sam's, and he had to say he was a little surprised she hadn't told him that.

" I was...going to tell you.. about that." She mumbled, and Emmett snorted, chuckling afterward.

" Bella, you weren't." He shifted into the next lane on the dirt road as they approached the sign that led into the city.

" Only because I knew you wouldn't want me to." She confessed, after a few moments of silence.

"Emmett, you knew that they were werewolves right? Billy and Jacob?"

" No. I mean, I didn't even know werewolves were _around_ anymore until I saw them at the clearing." He answered truthfully. It was quite a shock, and it had been a while since he had seen them in their true forms. He had to admit, even if he wasn't intimidated by their size, they were incredibly huge, and stood about his height, some taller than the others.

How many had he counted?

Six?

Eight?

"Ephraim Black, one of the werewolves you made the treaty with... he's related to Jacob Black.. and Billy Black."

That made sense.

"So...you put two and two together like the sleuth that you are, and raced out of my house that night, deciding that you would confront him about it the next day." Emmett finished, an all-knowing look on his face and Bella shrunk in her seat, nodding.

" Technically, I decided during lunch."

Emmett sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella."

"I-I had to see for myself after you and Rosalie explained everything to me. And I knew you wouldn't have wanted me to in the first place.. but-" She protested, turning to Emmett.

Emmett sighed. " Of course I wouldn't want you to Bella. Not if it would put you in danger."

"But," He paused. "You're an adult, and pretty responsible and mature when you're not tripping over your own two feet. Or air." He started, with a grin. He looked into her eyes and she smiled a little, but looking as guilty as ever.

"But at least tell me _first_ if you're going to do something like that. I'd like to know where you are, so I can at least_ rescue_ you if something happens."

She didn't reply.

" Is that too much to ask?"

"No." She sighed. " It's not, and I'm sorry."

" Don't apologize." He sent her a warm smile. " I'm just glad you're okay."

**ooOoo**

Shit.

Emmett pulled into the curb in front of Bella's house, the chief's cruiser in the driveway. The engine roared as loud as it did when it first started, causing him to curse under his breath as he turned the ignition off. Her truck riding alone could wake up a whole town altogether. Bella's head snapped to him once she realized that too, and with Charlie home, it wouldn't take long to figure out she was there, especially since her truck made so much noise.

And she was _early. _

Emmett released the seat belt from his waist and turned to Bella as he opened the car door. " Looks like your dad's home."

" Yeah." She muttered. " Looks like it."

He hopped out of the driver's seat, and in seconds he was on her side, opening the door for her. It creaked as it swung back and he helped her with her seat belt. He noticed her face flush, seeing as their faces were considerably close, and he smiled as she fidgeted as the seat belt released from her. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her out of the truck. She sighed as he set her on the ground, and he looked into her eyes, furrowing her brows.

" Did I hurt you?"

She blushed. "No."

He smirked. " Well then you're incredibly cute when you're flustered."

He leaned down and pecked the bridge of her nose, and he felt her shudder, his arm still around her waist, the other against the side of her truck.

" Should I stop by later tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. I-If you're not busy."

He smiled. " I'm never too busy for you Bella."

Her face turned red again, and he grinned.

" Bells? Why are you home early?" Is everything alrigh-" Emmett froze and pulled away immediately, and in a blur he was next to her. Bella gasped, her eyes wide as saucers as she turned to see her father approaching them. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed Charlie coming soon, at least heard him. Maybe it was because he was too infatuated with the girl next to him to notice at all.

The older man- clad in white t-shirt and jeans- stopped talking as soon as he caught sight of Emmett. He averted his eyes from him and Bella, who was already trying to explain what what going on. Emmett greeted him politely, putting on the cordial act around humans that he as a Cullen, knew best.

" Afternoon sir. I hope you don't mind that I helped your daughter home. You see, she tripped over her own two feet today at school and bumped the back of her head. How she fell _backwards_ though, is completely beyond me. " Bella gaped beside him, but then nodded in agreement, stammering to her father hurriedly.

"The nurse noticed I was light-headed, s-so he offered to take me home. He was there when I fell." She explained.

He having come up with that little story during that short period of time that they made eye contact, made him feel quite proud of himself. Bella's assistance could use some work though, he thought, amused.

Charlie approached them, until he was at arms length, and narrowed his eyes at Emmett.

" And who the hell are you?"

"Dad!"

Emmett smiled. "Emmett, sir."

Charlie's eyes narrowed again, and seemed to be eyeing him up and down, studying him.

" You're... awfully.. pale _Emmett_, almost like those Cul-" He paused, averting his eyes to Bella, then back to him and sighed. " Never mind."

Emmett nodded and straightened. " That's because I am one."

Bella's head snapped to Emmett in shock, and Charlie grew incredibly furious. His eyes widened and he looked at Bella to confirm, who was already trying her father from getting to him.

" _What_?" He snapped. " Bella, get inside the house_ now_."

" Dad_ please_- he was just-" Charlie reached over and placed his hand on her back to guide her away from Emmett, and she gasped out loud in pain.

If he weren't Bella's father, he would have already broken his neck. But then again he didn't know just how banged up she really was.

" Dad stop just-"

"- Bella, _go_! I_ mean _it! Go." He shouted through gritted teeth, and this time she obeyed him, walking towards the house,but not after looking back a few times. Charlie, face reddened with anger, approached the vampire dangerously and backed him into the truck, grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt, glaring into his eyes. Emmett let him of course, and stared intently into the man's deep brown eyes as he sneered.

" You stay the _hell_ away from my daughter! Do I make myself fucking _clear_ Cullen?"

Emmett nodded quietly. Charlie released him, shoving him into the truck as he let go furiously. He fell back with a thud, but careful not to dent the side.

" I fucking mean it. I swear if I see you on this property again I will not hesitate to blow your head off! You Cullens made her rot from the inside out, and I will not have her trying to kill herself again over you people. You fucking _stay the hell_ away from her, you got that? And tell that son of a bitch brother of yours to go rot in hell." He spat, and left immediately towards the house. He didn't look back, and as soon as he walked inside, he slammed the door shut behind him.

For a human, he was pretty scary.

Emmett sighed, and shoved his hands in his front pockets, mumbling under his breath.

" Well _Emmett._" He drawled." You really outdid yourself with this one, didn't you?"

Looks like he wasn't going to be stopping by any time soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Oooh, Emmett and Charlie finally meet face to face!**

** Is it how you expected them to meet? **

**Did you expect it so soon, and in this chapter?**

**And by the way, I've planned about three more chapters until I start working on the sequel, WHICH will be posted under this SAME STORY!**

** Second chapter in this week! Let me know what you think!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella chewed her lip as she stood by one of the couches in the living room. Charlie had abruptly taken a seat at the one across from her, rubbing his face with either of his hands. He was extremely upset, as upset Bella would've thought he would be if he had ever found out about a Cullen returning to Forks, to _her_, after all that's happened between them. She felt so guilty she could burst into tears.

He was fuming as he sat there, seemingly trying his best not to yell, but he was about to lose it. Bella looked after him, worriedly.

" Dad.. please say something." She muttered.

" How long?" He asked stiffly. " How long has this been going on?"

She sighed, avoiding eye contact. " Almost a month."

"Jesus Christ Bella." He exclaimed. " When were you going to tell me about this?"

Bella fidgeted as she stood, trying to figure out how to explain everything to her father. She knew she shouldn't have kept it secret from him, that it would only make matters worse if she waited longer too, but she just couldn't. Not after what she's been through because the Cullen family. Telling Charlie that she was in contact with any of them again, after all that they've put her through, would be like a blow to the face.

" I don't know! I wanted to Dad but-," She paused, swallowing. " I knew this would happen. You, you would freak out a-and-"

Charlie rose from his seat on the couch and folded his arms over his chest. " How could I _not_ Bella? God, they've done so much to you by leaving you like that. And now they're back here, trying to make amends like nothing's happened? How does someone, _anyone_ do that? What do they think, just because they have all this fancy stuff and billions of dollars, that they can do anything they want and get away with it?"

She looked away, not really knowing how to respond- folding her arms over her chest.

" I-I thought you would have learned by now, that those _Cullens_ are no good for you; I mean look where it got you. Not long ago you were practically deteriorating in your bedroom for weeks at a time, like you had absolutely nothing to live for. Bella, you didn't even look remotely human anymore." He retorted, his voice pained.

" I know..." She replied. " I know, and I'm so sorry for what I've put you through because of that. " She apologized, and walked over, sitting next to him on the couch.

"But it's because of Emmett that I've gotten past that. Charlie, he saved my _life_, and I owe him everything for that." She muttered, her voice cracking a little. " He left his own _family_ to come back to Forks and help me, because.. he didn't want me to be devastated over Edward anymore. He's _definitely_ not the one you should be angry about. If anything, you should be upset with me for not telling you sooner, but don't... punish him, _any of them_, for _his_ actions."

She sighed. " Edward, he left me without remorse, but Emmett came back and -" She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

" Dad please, just, don't blame him. Don't be upset about this. I know it seems foolish but please, I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm _stronger_ now. I can handle this, and I want to trust that you'll just...be by my side on this." It was hard for her to ask him this, to just let it go and consider being okay with having Emmett around. But it never really had anything to do with him in the first place. It was Edward, ultimately that had broken her heart, and left her in that forest to be alone, to go on living without him for the rest of her life, crushing the possibilities of ever having a life together.

Emmett, if anything, had been her Savior in a time of need.

He exhaled, staring into her eyes, and she swallowed at how soft they seemed to get. " Bella, I just.. I don't want to lose you again."

" And you won't." She assured him, smiling a little, though her eyes had saddened. " You won't, I promise." She reached over and gave him a hug, and in return she felt his arms hug her tightly around her shoulders. He sighed into her hair, and she smelled the familiar scent of beer and aftershave she remembered so much as a little girl.

" I'm sorry."

" It's...alright Bells. I guess I uh- overreacted outside a little then." He pulled away from her and groaned, rubbing his eyes again.

" I'm pretty sure I had that kid running for the hills." He added with a chuckle, and Bella couldn't help but laugh with him, but she highly doubted that.

" And... I guess... you are er-old enough to make your own decisions. You're eighteen now, an adult. And you're strong- just like your father. An ass-kicker if you really wanted to be."

She smiled, realizing the confrontation between them had went a whole lot smoother than she thought it would.

Especially after how hostile he was outside just a few moments before.

" But don't think for a second, I'm just gonna let him come and go as he pleases. We're gonna have to talk." He stated firmly, and her smile faded a little.

" Man to man. I mean it Bella." He rose from his seat on the couch and sighed again, walking towards the kitchen. She groaned.

" I need a beer." He mumbled.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww, Charlie's willing to talk! Hope you guys liked the chapter! I just wanted to get this out before people starting hating on the old man for in the one haha. Just a quick scene, almost like you would see in a tv show or movie lol so there's not much dialogue but try to imagine it lol.**

**I mean, if I were him I would be upset too though. Wouldn't you?**

**Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews and alerts!**

**Did you like the chapter? Sorry for it being so short though!**

**Oh and Happy Easter to all you celebrators out there!  
**

**Oh and anybody else excited for THE WALKING DEAD TONIGHT SEASON FINALE TONIGHT?! OMG DARRYL( you hot/ badass son of a fish!), AVENGE YOUR BROTHER( just when I was starting to like him DAMN IT!)! TEAM DARRYL/ MICHONNE ALWAYSSSSS!**

**Welps yeah, you know what to do! **

**And thank you guys sooooo muchos for reading! It means the absolute world to me when people take the time to read it, and even follow and review! That lets me know I'm doing a pretty good job with everything! **

**Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

* * *

" Rosalie is going to _flip_," Emmett muttered under his breath as he reached the front door of the white mansion. He reached for the knob and inhaled a deep, but unneeded breath, as he realized he was about to face an extremely furious, but analytical vampire, that would most likely try to kill him if he didn't put his explanations as delicately as possible.

_Especially_, since it concerned Bella.

He snorted. Funny, he never really saw _that_ coming.

Before he could turn the knob on the front door, it flew open- and seconds later he was inside and backed against the door. He blinked, the said blonde vampire Rosalie's topaz eyes narrowed as she stared into his- which were pretty wide, considering he had no idea what had just happened, and was still recovering from how fast he moved.

She furrowed her brows. " Why would I _flip_, Emmett?"

Oh, that's right.

She heard him.

Wouldn't be hard to, considering she was a vampire- one of the perks being incredibly enhanced hearing.

" Uh-" Her eyes widened and dropped to his shirt. She sniffed the air, gasping a little and flew a couple of steps back. She covered her nose- but also seemed to be trying not to as she stared.

" Blood." She gasped, realization spreading across her face. " Emmett why is there_ blood_ on your shirt? Did you-"

" No." He interrupted quickly, walking forward. " No, Rose I didn't _kill_ anyone, nor did I... drink from them. But we have a problem."

He held his hands out in front of him, as if to keep her from attacking him- almost like, trying to tame a wild tiger. Her eyes were still wide-fixed on him cautiously- but she seemed to straighten up then at his last words. She took a step forward as his brows furrowed, but immediately placed her hand over her nose again, seemingly doing her best not to gag.

" Laurent stopped by." Her eyes widened. " He... managed to get a hold of Bella. But she's _okay_ now. In fact, she's at home right now with her father."

" _What?_" She exclaimed.

" Yeah. And there's uh- something else. And it explains the smell." He added carefully, as Rosalie was by now trying not to blow a fuse.

She cocked her head to the side.

"- Werewolves. _Shapeshifters_. They uh- ripped Laurent apart.. and managed to nurse our little human friend back to health."

" You have _got_ to be kidding me." She said. " And how did she even get within his _reach_ in the first place? A vampire like him would _never_ risk being somewhere as crowded as a high school without having some highly malicious intent. " And he arched a brow.

She shrugged her shoulder a little. _" Reasonably_ speaking."

" After we all had our little talk here with her the other day, she thought she'd go confirm her suspicions that her friend was also a shapeshifter. Laurent, found her, attacked her... _bit_.. her." He paused, struggling to speak calmly without feeling the urge to tear the nomad vampire apart all over again. " But her friend managed to get to her before I did... and he saved her life. " He finished.

" Oh." She breathed, running a hand gently through her hair. " Well I can't say I'm upset by that." She leaned against the wall opposite of him and folded her arms over her chest and sighed.

" Well what should we do? Victoria could be lurking just around the corner." She paused. " But just because those _dogs_ saved her, doesn't mean we have to-"

" And that's why-I think.. we should.. _consider_ becoming allies-"

She growled. " Wait, hold up-"

" Rose." He groaned. " Hey I don't like this either. But if it's to save _Bella_, then I think we should consider it. I mean, that's what both parties _want_ right? To keep her safe?"

" You're starting to sound a _bit_ like Carlisle Em." She noted in a semi-teasing voice, amusement in her eyes. " With all this chivalry crap."

" Well." He sighed. " I guess you could say... it rubbed off on me."

He rubbed his face and made his way to the couch, where Rosalie took a seat next to him, concerned all over again.

" Something _else_, the matter?"

" Well, aside from the fact that we are positive Bella is in even _more_ danger now- her old man hates my guts." She started laughing incredulously and he looked up at her from his hands, his eyes narrowed.

" You _met_ him? The infamous hard ass Chief Swan? I can only imagine how-" She cut herself off, having herself a hearty laugh.

" Told me basically to fuck off and stay the away from Bella, at all possible costs."

" Daddy troubles already, hm?" He scoffed and looked away, knowing if he could blush right now he would be.

She pressed her lips together, and tilted her head to the side a little.

" Well Em, I have to say I kind of feel bad for you now." Her eyes were soft, but a smile started to spread across her lips again, and he looked down, amused.

"I expected that coming- with us leaving and everything, but I figured.. you know, he should know from _me_. Forks is a small town Rose, those kids at school _talk-_ and he could have easily found out from them if he stuck around long enough. _Especially_, if he heard his own daughter's name being involved."

She nodded, agreeing. " Well then, in a sense, I guess you did the right thing."

" But Bella's gonna _castrate_ me. And maybe I'll let her." He sighed. " He was practically pushing her inside once I told him who I was, or at least the _family_ I was associated with. He's giving her a hard time about this, I'm sure. All he ever wanted was for her to be _happy_, and as far away as possible from us as far as I'm concerned- and from his perspective, she couldn't even give _that_ to herself."

" Well then, I guess you also owe her an apology." He nodded slowly. She hadn't seen it coming, while they were at the truck- so when he decided to pull that stunt that moment he had basically handed her over to the wolves- or er- sharks.

Whatever.

" But man, was he _brutal_. His face was _too red_ to be real." Rosalie laughed, and he did too.

He muttered, a smile on his lips. " Hell hath _no_ fury, like an angry father scorned."

**ooOoo**

" Emmett!"

He turned around to see Bella walking towards him as soon as he got out of his truck and slammed the door. There she was, walking away from her orange disaster on wheels, but as cute as ever. Her hair was down today, wavy tendrils spilling over her shoulders- a little matted, but tame nonetheless. She wore a small smile on her lips as she approached him, and he raised a brow.

" I wanted to talk to you.. about yesterday."

" I figured that."

"Look, I'm sorry about Charlie. And whatever he said to you-" Emmett gave her a nonchalant look.

" It's fine Bella." He assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. " If anything, _I_ should be apologizing for getting you in trouble."

She shook her head, and they started walking. " No it's okay. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. He's willing to put it aside, you being here."

Emmett blinked, and she chuckled. " He _proposed_ that?"

She nodded. "He just wants to talk to you, er- at our house." She trailed off, blushing a little. " I know it sounds crazy, but he really is a kind-hearted person. He's just _extremely_ protective over me."

So he was willing to _talk_ now?

Just before, he wanted to blow his head off with a shotgun Emmett was _pretty_ sure he had readily available.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt." He said smiling. It could be fun. " Just give me a time."

She smiled. " I'll let him know later."

Emmett turned to look at her, and tilted his head to the side a little, thoughtfully. She seemed to be doing a little better than the day before, be he could never be too sure, even though she wasn't showing any signs of discomfort.

" So.. how are you feeling?"

She sighed. " A little sore neck my ribs and... neck." She said, rubbing the side of her neck- where the small gauze patch used to be. She dropped her hand to her side, and Emmett could see the two little indentations piercing her skin. He averted his eyes away from the sight before he got too upset.

"-but I feel better now that I've had some rest. That medicine Sue gave me really works. She even gave me a tube to take home in case I need it again." She said, a warm smile on her lips. Emmett nodded, smiling. Sue was an incredibly kind woman, especially kind, considering the circumstances- but he wasn't complaining.

" You know Rosalie know about what happened. She wants to see you."

" Okay," She replied, a thoughtful look in here eyes.

Guess she was still adjusting to the idea that Rosalie ever gave a damn about her in the first place- after all that time, she thought she loathed her. Sure, Rosalie could be a bitch most of the time, but she really was a good person- like Charlie, who was just extremely protective of the people around her that she cherished and cared for the most.

" We'll go after school."

* * *

**Author's Note: Update here! The next chapter will be the LAST ONE FOR THE STORY BEFORE THE SEQUEL! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! And so sorry I've taken so long to update! I'm graduating high school in May, so Finals, a week before everyone else, not to mention SENIOR PROM IS NEXT WEEK!**

**I'm pretty excited.**

**So anyways, what did you think of the chapter? Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**Can't believe this story almost has 200 REVIEWS!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review!:)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary: Emmett disagrees with his family, especially Edward,for leaving a heartbroken Bella behind after her birthday incident, so he decides to return and care for her.**

**" I wouldn't have left her like you did!"**

* * *

" You don't seem nervous. That's good." Bella smiled sheepishly and nodded her head.

" Yeah, she's just... a lot more comfortable to be around now that I've really come to know her." She replied with a chuckle, tilting her neck side to side a little. She still felt sore from the day before, even though Sue's ointment and medicine seemed to be helping some. It felt irritably stiff too, and she groaned, rubbing her hand against it.

"I don't think she wants to kill me now." She added, sighing. Emmett looked over, and she held his gaze, her eyes showing clear discomfort.

" I'm sorry you're in pain. I wish there was a way I could help."

She smiled a little, and reached over, placing her hand on top of his. It felt cool, but smooth." I'll be fine in a couple of days."

" I hope so. I hate seeing you in pain like this."

" I'll be fine Emmett, but I appreciate you being so concerned."

" It's hard _not_ to be Bella. You really don't know how much I care for you, do you?" She moved her head to the side a little so he wouldn't see her lips tug into a flustered smile. She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks reddened, becoming even more sensitive as she felt her hand still on his. She swallowed, abashed, her eyes on her lap.

" I... care about you too. So much." She uttered, and smiled, when she felt his hand tighten on hers, his thumb rubbing soft circles on the back. She looked over to see him already staring, and blushed again. They were now driving on an almost empty road, nearing the Cullen mansion. She sighed, squeezing his hand, and his eyebrows raised a little after switching lanes on the road.

" Emmett, I just can't thank you enough... for deciding to stay here in Forks with me. It's because of you that I feel like I can _live_ again." She knew it sounded pretty dramatic for a break-up; and she chuckled with him when he started to grin. " My father doesn't feel like he has to worry about me as much, and I feel great when I'm able to stuff my mouth with food because I _can_. I'm no longer that sad, broken, depressed girl I once was, and it's all thanks to you..."

Her eyes widened a little when he pulled the car to a halt on the side of the road. He gently grabbed her other hand and held both of them in his large ones, softly staring into her eyes at her words. Her cheeks started to redden as he continued to gaze, and then he gently simpered.

" I am_ truly_ grateful, that my being here as done so much good for you Bella. I didn't want to leave my family when I did... but something told me that you needed someone there for you. I felt your pain even before I arrived Bella, and it was difficult to get my head around."

"Being here with you has made me realize that I'd honestly.. wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Aside from being the _ultimate_ self-proclaimed danger magnet known to man." He leaned towards her as she grinned and captured her lips in a kiss. She kissed back immediately, awkwardly placing her hand on his shoulder with her seat belt still secure around her torso. Her other hand gripped his jaw as he gently nipped at her bottom lip, his hand caressing her face. A soft moan came from her throat, and he pulled back, his eyes lowered to her lips dazedly.

"Am I.. Am I...hurting you?"

She flushed. " No... you were fine." She, however, was breathless, but already wanting more. The vampire chuckled as she regained her breath, his forehead merely touching hers.

" You know you're changing me too." He said with a smirk." I'm never usually this soft or gentle about _anything_." She blushed as certain inappropriate images started to flood her mind, and for an odd reason, started to excite her. She pulled back, starting to feel incredibly embarrassed as Emmett began to laugh. She kept her attention on the road for a few moments.

"We shouldn't keep Rosalie waiting." Still, she looked over, and caught Emmett smirking at her. She couldn't help but laugh, and he followed, revving up the engine once more.

**ooOoo**

" Well it's nice to see that you're definitely in one piece." Rosalie said to Bella as she greeted her with a hug. Bella smiled slightly, still tender, and pulled away as Rosalie sighed, staring into her eyes, topaz pupils fleeting worriedly. They averted to the side of her neck and stayed there for a while. Bella stood there frigid, as the blonde vampire searched her eyes then.

" Are you really feeling alright Bella?" Bella sighed, and Rosalie pulled her gently into another hug, rubbing her back slowly. " God, that must have been terrifying for you."

" It...was." Bella admitted shakily. " But I'm alright now. But I think you guys should know... Laurent talked to me a bit before..." She trailed off awkwardly, and they nodded in unison, waiting.

" He said Victoria sent him... to keep an eye on me." She started, sighing. " To... torture me for Jame's death. She didn't want me dead yet, but he was going to kill me anyway.. until Jacob came and threw him off of me. And then, well, I'm sure you know the rest."

" So that means that bitch is nearby." Rosalie said growling, folding her arms over her chest.

" Well she's not going to come near you Bella. Especially when she learns that we have werewolves on our side." Bella watched as Emmett gave Rosalie a look as she rolled her eyes and scoffed. Bella pressed her lips together, her hands at her sides.

Just then, the front door flew open, and in seconds Bella felt herself being crushed, and she gasped in pain. Her eyes were squeezed shut at the sudden force, but then she opened her eyes and couldn't believe who she saw. Sobbing, they held onto her, their face buried into her neck, and cold hands apparent through her clothing.

" A-Alice?"

" Oh Bella I'm _so_ sorry! I never should have left! Emmett was right, leaving you was _never_ the right thing to do! And when I saw that Laurent- I-I left Alaska right away!"

Bella's eyes watered at the sound of the familiar melodious voice, registering what she was saying but still in a state of shock.

Alice was here. Here with her.

" _Alice_." She cried, wrapping her arms around her in disbelief. Sure the pressure was hurting her a bit, but it was worth hugging her friend again. It had been so long. She thought she would never see her again. She pulled away and looked into the glossy topaz ones before her. She used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe her eyes and laughed happily.

" I am.. here as well." Bella's eye fleeted to the tall blonde-haired vampire at the door, leaning against the threshold as the brunette took notice of him. He was as graceful as ever as he took a few slow steps forward towards her- but his expression was set as it was pained. Still, he offered a small smile.

" Jasper..." Bella said, grinning, and made her way towards him. He stiffened as she threw her arms around him, but sure enough, he returned her embrace, his face buried into her neck. He swallowed.

" Bella, I can't apologize_ enough_ for what I've done to you- all that has happened because of _me_. I wasn't even sure you'd want to see my face- but when I learned of Laurent's visit... I couldn't just stay behind. I realized then that... you're still family, no matter what. Please, forgive me for all ache I have caused you."

She pulled away, and looked into the vampire's saddened eyes, hers already starting to water again. " I forgive you Jasper, really I do. I don't blame you for any of it. I never did." He chuckled softly, and lifted his hand to caress the side of her face.

" Thank you."

Emmett cleared his throat. " So, it's just you two?"

They nodded in unison. "Carlisle and Esme... they took off to find Edward." Bella averted her eyes to the floor, and suddenly the air grew tense at the mention of his name.

Jasper nodded. " As soon as you left Emmett, so did he. They promised though that if they couldn't track him down that they would give him some time. They're coming back too."

Bella could hardly believe her ears.

Carlisle... and Esme would be back too. And _Edward_? Well, lets just say Bella's concern for him was no longer there.

Alice and Jasper approached Emmett then. " Emmett we're terribly sorry for not leaving with you when you did. You have to understand, we were just doing what we thought was _best_ for Bella. But then we realized, that what Edward believes, isn't always conscientious."

" Well it's about time." He replied sternly, and sighed, though Bella could see his eyes had softened considerably; _happy_ that they were there with him.

They were _family_ after all.

" So you heard then," Rosalie assumed. " Of Victoria's said plan to harm Bella." Alice nodded.

"We heard everything. Including the bit about- the _wolves_." Alice confirmed. Jasper walked forward to stand at the shorter vampire's side, his hand gentle around her waist. His eyes were set, and determined as he spoke, averting to Bella as his lips pressed into a thin line. Every vampire in the room seemed to be fixed on the conversation.

Ready and willing, for her survival.

" And we're here to help, to _stay_, for good this time."

* * *

**Author's Note: THE END! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS STORY IS OVER NOW! AND NOW I CAN START WORKING ON THE SEQUELLL, WHICH WILL ONLY BE AMAZING!**

**Sorry it was so short though. I just couldn't see it going any other way, but I promise I'll try to make the ones in the sequel longer!**

**Thank you soooo much for all the alerts you guys! And the reviews! You guys have no idea how happy they make me! **

**I've been superrrr busy by the way, so sorry for the late update! Finals for me are a week earlier than everyone else's since I'm a Senior, so I get out on May 16th, and then come back on May 23rd for GRADUATION!**

**So yeah, the teachers are definitely trying to kill us before we leave with projects and work!**

**BUT PROM WAS AMAZINGGGG!**

**I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story! From the first reviewer, to the last alert, you guys have really motivated me to continue this story!**

**I could post it as Complete, OR I can post the Sequel under another story! What do you guys think?!**

**How did you like the chapter by the way?! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did! I really tried to tie everything together since it was the last chapter, even thought it was kind of short! I'll try to make the next story with longer chapters!**

**Summer's coming uppp so that means, what, do you ask? MORE UPDATES!**

**And just to let you know, I'm thinking about making the sequel Rated M.**

**Anyways haha, just some bits I wanted you to know for the next story! And I will be trying to work on my others and even new ones now that this one is DONE!**

**ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR SCHOOL YEARS AND GET EXCITED FOR SUMMERRRR! I KNOW I AM! :3**

**You know what to do now! CLASS OF 2013 WHOOOOO!**

**Review! :)**


	25. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEQUEL

The sequel for this story is going to be continued now under the story title, **Let Me Go**, and is up now!

So from chapter one until the end- GO OVER THERE TO READ IT! :))

AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW IT FOR UPDATES!

**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! :)**


End file.
